The Promise
by NanouBE76
Summary: A new experienced agent is brought in the team to help them catch 8 names on Reddington's Blacklist. Has Raymond found his match? Would he be willing to risk it all to clear his name? Would he be willing to bury his old life?
1. The Promise

Katherine Fontaine stood in the middle of the elevator, surrounded by three armed military men, as it made its descent towards the secret unit. She was exhausted. When the elevator door lifted, a man in a suit was waiting for her. As she stepped out of the elevator, he took a step in her direction.

He looked at her. She was wearing a casual t-shirt, allowing him to realize how fit she was, and a pair of jeans that fitted her to a T. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing no makeup. It was hard to believe she was in her mid-thirties, she didn't look a day older than 30. He noticed how attractive she was. He wondered, what she looked like with her hair down as he put his hand out to introduce himself.

"Agent Donald Ressler, it's a pleasure to meet you Agent Fontaine".

She shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine. Although I'm not quite sure what it is that I'm doing here?"

He motioned to her to follow him. "I'm sorry about that, we'll fill you in momentarily."

He brought her to a meeting room where a few other people were waiting.

A man in his late forties to early fifties greeted her.

"Agent Fontaine, I'm Director Cooper, thank you so much for being here," he said as he shook her hand.

She smiled. "Well, it's difficult not to do otherwise when you have escorts waiting for you as you get off the plane. I'll do my best for whatever you need me for and I apologize in advance if I seem a bit rusty but I've just been travelling for the past 24 hours."

"Naturally and again I'm sorry if we left you no time to recuperate but this is of high National Security importance. Let me first introduce you to Agents Keen, Mojtabai and Navabi."

She shook their hands and smiled then sat down.

"You assume you haven't been briefed?" asked Cooper.

"That is correct and my clearance level hasn't given me access to what it is that you do here."

Cooper nodded. "Well, all that is about to change. I'm more than certain that you are aware of the importance that all of this needs to remain confidential."

"I've been working for the FBI for more than twenty years. I know the drill."

Donald smiled. He liked her. The fact that she seemed fragile and strong at the same time. He reminded her a bit of Liz except that she had way more experience. You could tell she had been in front of some of the FBI's highest and biggest, there was respect, but she had a way of showing that she shouldn't be pushed either. It was subtle but determined and he found that at the same time a major turn on and intimidating.

Kate listened as Cooper explained how the special unit came about and what it was that they were doing with Reddington. As she listened, she quickly understood why her clearance level hadn't authorized her to get the details. She was flabbergasted at this collaboration between the FBI and one of the US's top ten most wanted fugitive.

They all watched Kate as she took in all the information. She seemed quiet and very professional about it and Liz being a pretty good profiler had a hard time reading what was going through Fontaine's mind as her face showed little or no expressions.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Cooper.

Kate closed the notebook she had been taking notes in and looked at him.

"In regards to what this special unit is doing, no. However, I don't quite seem to understand what I am doing here. Your team seems to be more than competent, so why am I here?"

Liz looked at her. "Reddington has given us the names of the next 8 people on his list and you have been investigating on them along with Interpol and Europol for the past 10 years."

Kate blinked a couple of times. It almost sounded untrue. Had Cooper, Keen and Ressler not proven the efficiency of Reddington's blacklist, Kate would have thought it was a joke. However, she suddenly felt eager to apprehend these 8 criminals that she had desperately been trying to put her hands on over the years.

"What is the first name on the list?"

"That would be Antoine Ginon."

Along with the rest of them Kate turned her attention to the meeting room door. It was opened and lo and behold standing in it's doorframe was none other than Raymond Reddington himself.

He took a step into the room as he took off his hat.

"My apologies for being late, I had some business that needed tending to. Thank you Harold for greeting Agent Fontaine and bringing her up to speed."

He walked over to Kate who stood from her chair. She inhaled and put her hand out to shake his. He smiled, took her hand in his but instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Donald rolled his eyes, which Raymond noticed. He turned his attention to Donald as he released his hold on Kate's hand.

"Agent Ressler, when in the presence of a beautiful, charming and powerful woman, you acknowledge all those things about her, not steal glimpses of her when she's not looking."

Kate didn't have to turn her attention to Donald, she knew he was slightly blushing. She hadn't been stupid, she had seen that since the moment she had stepped out of the elevator that his eyes were all over her, even if she hadn't let anything slip about it.

Raymond turned his attention back to Kate. "It's a real honor to be in your presence Agent Fontaine. Your expertise and reputation precedes you."

"As does yours."

"The good or the bad?" dared to ask Raymond curious for her answer. It was as though what she was going to say next, was going to determine the type of relationship they would have in the future.

"All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride."

They all stared at Kate then at Raymond who at first seemed impassive. He then smiled and laughed.

"Sophocles was right. It's all about pride and ego trips and you will find, if it isn't the case yet that this is something all criminals have in common."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at Kate again. He liked her and that was a good thing. She seemed to believe in redemption, something he was striving for more and more. He nodded to Harold as he sat down in the chair next to Kate and Donald.

When Harold finished explaining what he had to, he turned to Kate.

"We have set up an office for you, Agent Mojtabai will give you all of your access codes, if you need anything else, let me know. I want to make sure that you feel welcomed here. That being said, we have to move fast, do you think you could give us a full overview and presentation on your findings about Antoine Ginon in an hour?"

"Absolutely, if I can access the server where all my information is kept than it shouldn't be a problem."

"Agent Mojtabai, make sure that Agent Fontaine has no issues."

Aram nodded and stood. He walked over to Kate. "I'll show you to your office and help you."

As Kate stood and followed Aram out of the meeting room, so did Liz and Harold. Raymond stood in turn.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot." Said Donald.

Raymond gave Donald a sarcastic laugh. "Put you on the spot? Agent Ressler, I did no such thing. She already was aware."

"That's impossible."

"You have to understand that Agent Fontaine is in a whole different category of agents and may I go so far as to say women. She is not Agent Keen. A woman like Kate Fontaine has way more experience both professionally and personally than any woman you have ever met. And if my calculations are right, she knew the minute she came into your sight. Therefore, if you think I put you on the spot and sabotaged any attempt at you wooing her in the future, you needn't worry, you're not in her playing league."

"Why? Because I eyed her before even speaking to her?"

"Oh no. Simply because you won't be able to challenge her in any field possible, but who knows maybe I'm wrong."

With that he turned heels and headed towards Kate's office.

Aram was hanging over Kate's shoulder as she tried to access her server. He lifted his eyes and saw Raymond. Raymond cocked his head to the side, quietly asking Aram to leave the room.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." He said as he stepped away from Kate and her desk and headed out the door.

Raymond closed the door and looked around as Kate leaned back in her chair and watched him. He pointed to an empty wall.

"I see a beautiful Delvaux painting on this wall, Nuit de Noël perhaps. It would make you feel more at home."

She smiled slightly. "I see you've done your homework and I'm sure you've done it very thoroughly."

"You were born on June 6th 1977 in Belgium to an American father and Belgian mother. You lived there till you were 7 then you moved to the US and aside from occasional vacation visits to your Belgian family, you never returned. You had both nationalities and yet, you gave up your Belgian one to join the FBI. You were the top of your promotion with amazing language, profiling and shooting skills. Your dedication, hard work, quick thinking and assessment of information and outstanding negotiating skills landed you a joint collaboration with Interpol and Europol. Thanks to you, they have managed to prevent terrorist attacks throughout the world and catch some very very bad people. As I said, your reputation precedes you. And you are right, I did do my homework, I like to know who I collaborate with."

She nodded in agreement. "As I said, thorough. But there is one thing you are mistaken about."

"Please do enlighten me if my intelligence is wrong."

"I wouldn't choose Christmas Night by Paul Delvaux. I would choose The Promise by René Magritte."

She looked at him with a glow in her eyes that sent him to a place he hadn't been in a long, long time. He quietly nodded and exited the room, knowing too well, that he was eager to be in her company again and discover things about her that no intelligence could give him.


	2. The French Casanova - Part One

Kate stood. in the middle of the room looking at the screens, the rest of them with her.

"Antoine Ginon, also known as the French Casanova. A very wealthy French businessman, in the technology sector. His company GTech has multiple contracts with government throughout the world, providing them with state of the art technology. They don't call him the French Casanova because he woos these companies into contracts but more for his side business."

Donald looked at the picture of Antoine Ginon. He was a man in his forties, quite good looking, the typical French. "What is his side business?"

"Human trafficking. Or to be more precise women."

More pictures came up on the screen. "Over the past 7 years, all of the following women, wives of powerful businessmen and government officials have gone missing and even though there has never been any existential proof, they all have Ginon in common."

"What is his MO?" asked Liz.

"It's always the same. Once a year he comes to New York to attend the annual French Embassy gala. He's very good at what he does and he can very easily identify, the unhappy wives of these powerful men. He approaches them, woos them, tells them what they want to hear. The men are so busy mingling and maintaining political relationships that they hardly ever realize that he has made contact with these women. Within two days, his private jet leaves New York and the women have disappeared."

"Does he use them to get money from these businessmen or government officials?" asked Harold.

"No. We've checked all the financials on both sides. Whereas there are no questionable financial movements in regards to Ginon, we have found some on the husbands' side. But nothing linking those transactions to Ginon."

"So why abduct these women?"

"This is where it gets interesting. We were able to link the transactions to multiple off shore accounts, never the same one and Ginon is way too smart to let any trace behind him. My theory is that he abducts these women, sells them off to various criminal organizations who in turn blackmail the businessmen and government officials, with this money they fund their drug cartels, weapon trafficking, anything that is illegal and needs money."

Donald huffed. "Some Casanova."

"If we can get Ginon, then we can track back to where these women were sent and dismantle the trafficking network."

Raymond smiled contently. Kate had done a great job and she was definitely one of the most knowing people in the room, when it came to Ginon.

Liz looked again at the picture of Ginon. "OK, so how do we get to him, we obviously can't apprehend him on French territory."

"Luckily for us, the annual gala is in two days, he'll be on our territory," chipped in Raymond.

"He'll be at the French Embassy, a lot of good that will do and the rest of the time he'll be in one of their cars. He's untouchable", said Donald.

"We do have a small window of opportunity… when he gets out of the car at the airport to get on his private jet."

Harold nodded. "A small window indeed but it is one. The questions is how do we catch him in the act. That Embassy will be crawling with women, how do we know which one he'll target without giving him any indication that we're on to him?"

"We bait him." Said Raymond smiling.

Harold looked at him. "You want me to send Agent Keen and Agent Ressler undercover?"

"No. I want Agent Fontaine. She has the advantage of being fluent in French and can easily pick up on side conversations he may have with his so-called associates."

Donald looked at Kate and smiled. "I can handle that, what is our angle?"

Raymond shook his head. "You have no angle Agent Ressler, because you won't be the one accompanying her. You're undercover skills aren't up to par, there is no way anyone would believe you are a prominent businessman or politician!"

Ronald's blood started to boil. It was the second time in one day that Reddington had made him look like an idiot in front of Kate.

"Then who do you suggest?" asked Harold.

"Tom Keen." Said simply Raymond. "It's Keen or no one. You want to catch Ginon, you're going to have to near perfection."

"He's not FBI!" said firmly Donald.

"He may not be FBI, but I trust him way more than you when it comes to Agent Fontaine's safety. Besides, he won't be the one doing the arrest. That I believe is something within your realm."

"Reddington is right, we're talking about saving these women's lives and brining down more criminals along the way." He looked at Raymond. "I'll have Keen brought in."

"No. The next step of this operation needs to be discreet and thorough. Keen and Fontaine are going to have to prepare their story, their history, discuss every moment and step of what is going to happen at the gala. It's quite exciting actually, it's very much like a Tango, a choreography that has to be known by heart and perfected to the point of almost only becoming one. It requires trust. I'll take it from here."

Harold thought for a while and looked at the entire team. "Agent Fontaine, are you aligned with what Reddington is saying?"

"Absolutely, one wrong move and we may never be able to apprehend him ever again."

"Alright then, but when they go to the gala, I want eyes and ears!"

Kate sat in the back of the car with Raymond looking outside the window as Raymond talked to someone on the phone. When they stopped thirty minutes later in front of a beautiful apartment building, she followed him out of the car, into the lobby and into the elevator. He pushed the button of the top floor, the penthouse.

He watched her enter the penthouse and look around. He placed his hat on the table and looked at her.

"You were very quiet in the car." He said analyzing her every move.

"I didn't know you were expecting a conversation."

"Well, it's always nice to discover things about one another."

"You'd be amazed at how much you can learn in silence." Said Kate giving him a side smile.

He sat down in the sofa and folded his hands. "So what is it that you have learned about me Agent Fontaine?"

"You are a man of very few attachments. Aside from Agent Keen and Dembe you have a hard time opening up to people and committing to others, most probably due to your tragic past yet, you would do anything to make sure that nothing happens to them. You are a very cultivated man, it shows in the way you move, you dress, you talk, you weight the impact of every word you pronounce, nothing is out of place. You have been around the world, you have seen all of it's horrors but have learned more from its beauty, hence your need for refinement. With this need for refinement, I'm sure you drink only the best wine and best cognac, you only go to some of the finest restaurants unless you can't do otherwise. And…" she paused for a moment.

He looked at her gently. "Please continue."

"And I believe that you are looking for redemption. You said that a lot of criminals do the terrible things they do out of pride or to boost their ego. And if maybe it has and is the case for you it wasn't always the reason behind what you did… you did it merely out of survival. I think that deep down inside you are a good man and you lost your way."

He stood and walked over to the window where she was standing. He came close, very close. She didn't move. He looked into her eyes and she saw it, a mix of pain and relief. Years of pain that had accumulated and somehow the relief that maybe someone had finally seen him, the real him and understood him. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. In the blink of an eye, Kate saw Raymond resume his role of Raymond "Red" Reddington. He walked away from her and headed for the door.

He opened the door and a man walked in. He looked in Kate's direction and smiled.

Raymond closed the door. "Agent Fontaine, this is Jacob Phelps, aka Tom Keen. Shall we get started?"


	3. The French Casanova - Part Two

By the morning of the day the gala was to be held, Kate and Jacob had spent the past 48 hours together. They had come up with their story and with Aram's help, they had set up Jacob's thriving company. Raymond on his side had helped set up the documents of their new identities and Aram had done everything on his side to create a past for them even on social media.

Raymond had staid present during those past 48 hours as well but slightly in retreat letting Jacob and Kate get to know each other and fine tune their story. As he had suspected they worked great together. Their undercover experience was priceless and they were very much on the same page.

Two hours before the gala, Donald, Liz, Samar and Aram arrived in the luxurious penthouse to prepare Kate and equip her with a hidden miniature camera and one-way wire. As Kate was discussing the last aspects of the mission with Donald, Jacob took Liz aside.

"How have you been?"

"Good, busy. And you?" asked Liz.

"Can't complain. Raymond says you're dating someone. That's good, I'm happy for you."

Liz looked at Reddington, leave it to him to know that kind of information when she hadn't told anyone.

Liz nodded. "It's very recent but I'm moving on and I think you should to. I mean if you haven't already."

"I guess you're right. When the moment is right, I'm sure I'll do the same. I really just want you to be happy Liz. You really deserve it."

Raymond called out to Jacob as he pointed to his watch. Jacob nodded.

"I've got to get ready. I'll see you around."

Liz said nothing as she watched him head for the bedroom and close the door behind him.

Once Aram and Samar had briefed Kate on the technical equipment they were going to set her up with once she too was dressed, Donald pulled her aside.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you how to do your job but I've been working with Reddington for much longer than you have and you have to know that there is always a personal interest for him to capture one of the names on the list. Just watch your back. He may deliver but he still hasn't completely earned my trust."

"I appreciate the head's up, but I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Donald looked at her. He was surprised by what she said. "Why do you say that?"

"Because that is how it works in their world. If both sides of a deal can't win something, debts are owed and there is nothing more a criminal hates than to have a debt towards another criminal. It's better to have a clean slate and make potential allies than to feel and know you owe someone something that they will come and collect at any moment and any price."

Even though he had never looked at it that way, he realized she wasn't wrong. "And you are OK with that?"

"Yes. If we can bring down these people on the list and for this particular one find those women and bring them back to their husbands, leaving them the sole arbitration of whether or not they want to go on sharing their lives with them, then Reddington getting something in return, is a price I'm willing to pay."

Jacob came out of the bedroom wearing a very chic black 3-piece suit. One of the most expensive from the Hugo Boss collection no doubt, knowing Raymond and the status that they were supposed to let on. He looked quite dashing, even to Liz who had never seen him dressed like that. It was a definite change from jeans or chinos and a shirt or t-shirt that she was used to seeing him wear when they were married.

Kate looked at Samar. "I'm ready when you are."

"Ok, then. Let's go get you ready."

Donald, Jacob and Raymond watched as both of them disappeared into the bedroom. An hour later, after having reran through the entire operation with Jacob and Raymond, Donald was still sure that they should go through with it.

He looked at Reddington. "You really think it'll work, that Ginon will fall for it?" He squinted as he saw Reddington smile.

"Even if I was already pretty sure that he would fall for it, there is now no longer any possible doubt in my mind that he will."

As Reddington still didn't make eye contact with him, he turned his attention in the direction he was looking at. He felt his heart accelerate at what he saw and he wasn't the only one. Standing next to Samar in the open door-frame of the bedroom was Kate. She was wearing a long, black off shoulder gown with a tight bodice and plunging next line that revealed enough cleavage to make any man want to discover her assets. Her beautiful brown hair was down and the little make up she was wearing brought out her amazing brown almond-shaped eyes. Her neckline glittered with a diamond necklace and identical earrings and she was holding a black clutch in her right hand.

Raymond watched her every move as she walked over to join them. Most women would have felt uneasy but not her. The stares and silence didn't make her feel self-conscious. That was the kind of woman she was. She was strong, determined and powerful. She did not seek the approval of men to be who she was and if they were intimidated by her, she wasn't going to change who she was to make them feel more manly and powerful. He could try to play it cool and make everyone believe that he was made of stone, but his heart was racing just as fast as Donald's if not faster.

"You look simply stunning!" said Jacob breaking the silence. "I'm a very lucky man tonight."

She smiled and felt Raymond's stare on her and as much as she wanted to answer his stare, she kept her eyes focused on Jacob.

"Here is your invitation," said Aram as he handed it to Jacob. "And the limousine is waiting for you downstairs."

Both Kate and Jacob nodded before heading out of the penthouse. Shortly after they left, Samar and Donald got into the van that would be used as the Mobile Unit and Liz and Aram staid in the penthouse.

Samar and Donald's van followed the limousine from quite a distance as they listened in on Kate and Jacob's conversation, which was simply them going through their story and scenario one last time.

"You fancy her don't you?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Kate?"

Donald shrugged. "I don't know where you got that idea."

"Oh please, had you been a cartoon character when she came out of the bedroom, your eyes would have popped out of their sockets and your tongue would have rolled out of your mouth till it reached the floor."

"It was the dress. Anyone would look that good in that dress."

Samar smiled. "No. They wouldn't. Besides, there's nothing wrong with admitting that you like her."

"So maybe I do, so what?"

"Nothing, just know that you've got competition."

"Who? Reddington? Is there any woman on Earth he isn't attracted to?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Keen."

"He was in character and besides it's part of the mission."

"Ok. If that's what you want to believe, but mission or not, character or not, his expressions, the look and smile on his face, they were instantaneous, not calculated."

The van stopped a few miles from the Embassy.

"Good evening Sir, Madam. Your name please."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bradley Lewis."

The man checked his list. "Ah yes, of Lewis Corp. May I see your invitation?"

Jacob removed the invitation from his inside pocket and handed it to the man.

"Thank you very much Sir. Have a wonderful evening." He then turned his attention to Kate. "Madam."

As they walked into the Embassy, Jacob put his hand on Kate's lower back.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said without removing his attention from the ballroom entrance door. As suspected their arrival in the ballroom caught people's attention and they were mainly from the men.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Aram has managed to change the seating arrangements, you'll be sitting at Ginon's table, it'll make things easier to make contact."**_

As Kate and Jacob walked over to their table they caught sight of Ginon talking to a couple not far from the table. Jacob looked at Kate as they sat down.

"You think we're too late?"

"No. She's too old and she's dominating the conversation. She obviously wears the pants in the family. She doesn't need his 'saving'. You are going to have to be even harsher than what we had initially planned. I've had a quick scan of the room and in my opinion there are three potential damsels in distress."

"Ok. Don't take anything I say or do personally then. Because the guy I'm about to become, it the type of guy whose face I would punch if he ever treated a woman that way."

Donald rolled his eyes as he listened.

Antoine Ginon made way to the table and found his seat right next to Jacob's. He turned his attention to Kate first, who gave him a weak smile then turned her eyes away before acknowledging Jacob.

"Good he's made contact." said Reddington as he watched from behind Liz and Aram.

"Antoine Ginon".

Jacob took his hand and shook it. "Bradley Lewis."

Antoine's eyes opened a bit wider. "Of Lewis Enterprise?"

"Yes. You may have heard of it."

"I have. You inherited your father's company and have turned it into an empire. It's quite impressive."

"Well thank you, my father always told me that healthcare and petrol were the two things people would need for decades to come, hence why I re-orientated his initial business towards pharmaceuticals. Some may think it terrible to make hundreds of millions on sick people's backs, but I'm very attached to my money and have no scruples."

Ginon nodded. "You are preaching to the choir." Ginon then turned his attention back to Kate. He gave a quick look at her ring finger. "And what does your wife do?"

"I do a lot of charity work", answered Kate.

Jacob turned to her. "I believe he asked me the question. I've already told you to speak only when spoken to."

Kate bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Jacob looked at Ginon. "My apologies. Sometimes she seems to forget what her place is. Kelly helps out various charities. I don't see the point but at least it occupies her, allowing me to be fully concentrated on my various activities, both professionally and personally. You too are a businessman, I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Kate pushed her chair back and attempted to stand up. Jacob grabbed her arm firmly. "Where are you going?"

"I am thirsty, I was going to go get something to drink at the bar."

"Sit. I'll go get myself a drink and bring you one. If you go, you'll most probably bring me something I don't like. Besides, someone has caught my attention."

He looked at Ginon as he released his hold on Kate and she sat back down. "If you'll excuse me."

Jacob stood and headed for the bar. He desperately wanted to turn around and make sure that Kate was OK. He had seen the bright red mark his tight hand around her arm had left, it hadn't been his intention. But he knew that Bradley Lewis would not give Kelly even a look, he could care less about her.

It wasn't the case of Ginon. He on the contrary turned around and watched as Jacob approached a younger beautiful woman, miles away from the bar. It was obvious that he had no intention on getting his wife a drink.

Kate waited for the opportune moment and just as Ginon turned his head towards her, she pretended to discreetly wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye and then proceed to rubbing her arm.

"So what charities do you help?" asked Antoine.

Kate or Kelly, looked panicked and searched the room for Bradley.

Antoine shifted from his seat to Jacob's empty seat. "You needn't fear me. I won't tell your husband. And technically you are doing nothing wrong, you are being spoken to."

Antoine turned his attention towards Bradley again and saw that he had cornered the young woman and was making a move on her. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he reopened them and looked at Kate, she too was looking in her husband's direction.

"May I ask you a question?" said Antoine.

Seeing that Kate didn't respond he continued.

"Are you happy?"

Donald looked at Samar. "We've got him. He's making his move."

Kate looked at him.

"A woman like you, with you beauty and charm should not be with a man who doesn't deserve you. The man for you, will give you his undivided attention, will not prevent you from speaking about your dreams, your desires or your opinions. You deserve so much better."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave him."

"Excuse me? You don't know anything about him or me or our marriage and you advise me to leave him?" She paused for a while and looked again at Jacob, who was becoming very touchy with the blonde. "Besides, even if I did want to leave him, I'd have nothing. I'd have nowhere to go, no money."

"What if I could fix that and make sure it didn't happen?"

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." He took his card out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the tablecloth towards Kate. "If you give me a chance, I will explain to you exactly how I can guarantee all of that. I'm staying for a couple more days. Think about it."

"He made contact", was all that Jacob heard in his earpiece. He excused himself from the blonde, much to her dismay and headed back towards the table. He arrived at Kate's side and grabbed again her arm fiercely and yanked her up from her chair.

"I thought I told you not to talk to other men when I'm not around. What kind of man do I look like if my wife flaunts herself at every man she sees. I've got a reputation to maintain I don't need people thinking my wife is a hore."

Ginon kept quiet but looked at Kate with insisting eyes.

"A perfectly ruined and expensive dinner. We'll settle this at home. Let's go." He turned his attention to Antoine. "My apologies for the disruption. It was a pleasure meeting you, it's a pity we couldn't get to know each other better."

He pushed Kate towards the exit. By the time they reached the limo, Antoine Ginon was more than certain that he had found his target.

Once they were in the car, Donald called Kate.

"Great job. We've got everything for now. We'll debrief in the morning. The team is heading back to the office to download everything and let Cooper know. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

Jacob watched as removed her earrings and place them in her clutch then flipped a switch on the inside of the clutch. Jacob understood that the mission was over and that the earrings had been the camera and the clutch had held the wire.

"You were amazing." He said to her.

"You weren't too bad yourself. For a brief moment I forgot that Jacob existed."

She rubbed her arm. He turned the light on and looked at it and winced. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean for my hold to be so strong."

He took her arm and looked at it closer. The marks of his fingers were quite visible.

"Don't apologize, it sold."

They pulled up in front of the building's back entrance away from indiscreet and prying eyes. The plan had always been that Bradley would return to the gala alone. The idea was not to make contact with Ginon but for Ginon to imagine Kelly's distress.

He opened the door and helped her out of it once he had done so himself.

"Thank you Jacob for helping tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

He followed her as she headed for the back entrance.

"You don't have to do that. The mission is over until tomorrow."

"Bradley may be an asshole but Jacob is a good guy, he'd walk Kelly to the door."

Jacob smiled and so did Kate.

He opened the door for her and just as she passed in front of him, he gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. He let go of the door and placed his hand on the side of her neck. He moved in and kissed her. At first she responded but then she had a flashback to when she had stepped out of the bedroom and it hadn't been Jacob's stare on her that had made her feel something…. It had been Reddington's.

Instantaneously she pulled away from Jacob and looked at him.

"I'm flattered. But I need this to be strictly professional. I'm sorry."

Jacob nodded. "You are an amazing woman Kate. I will continue to hope that one day, you'll let me be the man by your side."

He dug his hands in his pockets and headed back to the limo.


	4. The French Casanova - Part Three

Kate stood by the window of the penthouse and looked outside. She was wearing a designer pair of jeans and button-down shirt. There was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and walked over to open the door. Standing on the other side of it, also wearing a pair of jeans and shirt, was Antoine Ginon.

She said nothing as she showed him in. He looked around the penthouse quickly then headed for the sofa. Kate waited patiently in order to follow his lead. She then joined him in the sofa. Once she joined him, he instantly took her hand in his. It was a gentle hold as he bore his eyes in hers.

"I have no idea why I called you." Said Kate.

"You did the right thing Kelly. It may not seem like it for the moment but you have. And I'm glad you did."

He looked at his watch. "How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure. Bradley doesn't give me access to his agenda. He could be anywhere. At work, at the golf club… or in a motel".

The last part was what sent Ginon into action. He had seen Bradley return to the gala the night before, alone, and spend most of the night wooing the same blonde than before he had left with Kelly. He had even seen them leave together.

"You are a beautiful woman Kelly. You made a wrong choice by marrying Bradley. We all make mistakes, let me help you".

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter how, but I promise you, you'll be better off. I need an answer, we don't have much time."

Kate bit her lip nervously. Seeing that she was still a bit reluctant but nearing a decision, he touched her face softly. It took everything Kate had to not pin him to the floor. The simple thought of him touching her made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Please Kelly, trust me. Let me save you."

Still playing her role of Kelly, Kate gently rubbed her arm where Jacob had grabbed her.

"Please help me." She said before bursting into tears.

Instinctively, Antoine took her into his arms and both affectionately and protectively, planted a kiss on her head.

Raymond was watching the entire scene from behind the screen of the apartment underneath the penthouse, where the FBI had taken custody of and set up their stakeout. He cringed at the vision of Ginon's touch on Kate.

Donald shifted in his seat. "He really sees himself as their savior. It would be honorable if we didn't know what happens next."

Ginon pulled back from his embrace with Kate. "I'll make the necessary arrangements."

He stood and headed for the window where he took his mobile phone out. He short-dialed a number. When the other side of the line picked up, he mentioned no name.

« Tu peux dire au client que je lui ai trouvé quelqu'un. Prépare le jet privé ». (You can tell the client that I've found someone for him. Prepare the private jet).

He hung up upon those last words and returned to Kate's side. She looked at him. "So what now?"

"You needn't worry about that. We must get going. You must take nothing with you."

Kate stood.

"I'll need your wallet and your phone."

Kate walked over to her purse and retrieved her wallet and cellphone and handed them to Antoine and showed Kate out of the penthouse.

"They're on the move", said Donald in the walkie-talkie. "Are you ready to intercept?"

"We're ready and have a visual on his car", said Liz as she and Samar waited in their car.

Fifteen minutes later, Donald heard Liz's voice come over the walkie-talkie. "Are you sure they left the penthouse?"

"Yeah, why?" said Donald starting to feel nervous.

"The car and driver haven't moved from their location and no one has come out of the building."

Donald, Dembe and Raymond looked at each other and in less than a couple of seconds they understood.

"The back door!" yelled Donald in the walkie-talkie. "Trace her phone now!" he said to Aram.

Aram started typing away as Donald, Dembe and Raymond rushed to the elevators. Liz sped the car over to the back of the building.

"She's right outside the building," said Aram in turn to the team.

When the three men arrived outside of the building through the back door, Liz and Samar were already on the scene and Liz was holding Kate's phone and wallet in her hands.

"Damn it!" yelled Donald.

Raymond looked at Donald. "You've got to locate where his private jet is, otherwise, we'll never see Agent Fontaine ever again. And that is an unacceptable outcome."

By the time Aram was investigating the potential locations of Antoine Ginon's private jet, Kate knew that nothing had gone according to plan.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. Take me back. Leaving Bradley is a big mistake."

Antoine took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it on Kate. "I'm sorry Kelly, the wheel is in motion, there is no turning back. I have great plans for you."

She knew she could disarm in within seconds but realized that the man in the passenger seat, was also pointing a gun towards her. If she managed to neutralize Ginon, his man would take her out.

"Aram, check all the airports and find Ginon's jet."

"I'm already a step ahead, but you are not going to believe this. There are 4 private jets belonging to GTech. 2 here, 1 in Harrisburg and the other one in Richmond. How do we know which one he's going to use?"

"Get in contact with Harrisburg and Richmond and have them head for the airport ASAP. We'll head for Dulles and Marshall", said Donald as he, Liz and Samar headed for the car and sped away.

Dembe looked at Raymond. "Raymond? What do we do now? Shall I call Jacob?"

"I'm thinking, but yes call Jacob, he's only a few blocks away. By the time he gets here, I'll have thought of something."

As Dembe called Jacob, Raymond walked towards the back door when suddenly, something, on the ground, caught his attention. It was a piece of paper with a familiar looking logo. He knelt down and picked it up. He smiled as he looked closer at it. It was the business card that Antoine Ginon had given Kate during the gala. Either it was a pure coincidence or Kate had also been a step ahead and had taken it with her when she had left the apartment, hence she need to leave a trail of crumbs.

He grabbed his phone. "Aram? I need you to trace a number for me!"

Jacob screeched the car to a halt. "What the hell happened? Where's Kate"? he asked as Dembe and Raymond got in.

Still with the phone to his ear, Raymond looked at Jacob. "We're about to find out." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Aram? Do you have a location for that number yet? Time is of the essence."

"Yes, I'm pinpointing the direction as we speak. Oh oh."

"Aram, we don't have time for oh oh. What is its location?"

"They are heading south-east and if they were going to Dulles they'd be heading west. They're not headed to any of the airports where GTech planes are."

Raymond closed his eyes. "That's because he's not the one flying her out of the country, he's delivering Kate to his client. Aram, please tell Agents Ressler, Keen and Navabi to meet us at Hyde Field!"


	5. The French Casanova - End

Kate waited near the tarmac with Ginon and his men. She saw in approach a small private jet. Antoine looked at his watched and smiled. "Right on schedule."

The plane landed and headed towards them. The door opened and a tall man came out. Kate looked at him. He was in his thirties, well-dressed, North African without a doubt.

"Emir, it's good to see you old friend. Allow me to introduce you to the beautiful Kelly Lewis. Her husband is the CEO of Lewis Enterprise."

Emir walked up to Kate and looked her over from head to toe as he circled around her. He stopped in front of her and without giving warning placed his fingers on the top button of her shirt. She slapped him. He looked at his men and nodded in their direction. They placed themselves behind her, grabbed her arms and placed plastics handcuffs tightly around them. Emir looked at Antoine.

"She is feisty, Emir, I'm sure you'll find her to your liking."

Emir snubbed Antoine. "I haven't accepted the transaction yet, Antoine. You know that I like to see the quality of the goods I'm buying."

"Naturally, take your time."

Emir positioned his fingers back on Kate's shirt and undid a button, then another and another, until he could see her cleavage. He then continued to undo her shirt until it was fully opened.

"I like what I see so far Antoine".

He then placed his finger around the button of her jeans. Kate shivered in fear and disgust. She tried to knee him but he must have anticipated the blow. He slapped her across the face so intensely that she felt dizzy. She felt the blade of a knife on her neck.

"You move again and I will have no issues in having my men kill you"! she heard Emir say.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else as Emir removed her high heels and then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and delicately bring them down to her feet, where he lifted each foot and removed the pants, leaving Kate in a beautiful black lace boxer.

"She is beautiful".

"At least that is something we agree on".

Kate's eyes opened as she recognized Raymond's voice. She turned her head in his direction. He was pointing his gun in Emir's direction and thankfully, even if it wasn't the FBI, he wasn't alone, both Dembe and Jacob were aiming their guns in their direction.

"The only thing we won't agree on, is you taking this beautiful woman back to your country."

"This is none of your business old man. So put your gun down or she's dead."

Raymond laughed. "It appears as though we have a failure to communicate."

Two shots were fired, each by Jacob and Dembe and Kate felt the blade of the knife slide away from her neck as the two men behind her fell to their death.

Kate tried to take advantage of the situation to escape but Emir caught her. He grabbed her from behind and positioned her in front of him like a shield as he held a gun to her head. He started to step back towards the plane.

"I'm curious as to how much you have agreed to pay for this stunning woman. Maybe I can triple that amount and you could leave here unharmed and richer?"

"I doubt you have the means to do that."

Raymond smiled as he slowly walked in their direction, still aiming his gun. "Humor me."

"50 thousand dollars"!

"That's it?" said Raymond disappointed as he glanced in Ginon's direction. "That's it? 50 thousand dollars!?" He turned his attention back to Emir. "I'm truly disappointed."

Emir smiled in victory. "Why because you can't offer more"?

Raymond pressed his lips together. "No! Because you have highly underestimated her value"! With that he pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Kate's neck and lodged itself in Emir's chest, sending him to the ground.

Dembe and Jacob reached Raymond's side as he removed his trenchcoat and handed it to Jacob as he pointed to Kate all the while walking towards Ginon with Dembe.

Jacob reached Kate and cut off the restraints from her hands and placed Raymond's coat over her.

"Are you alright"? he asked.

"Bring her to the car, Agent Ressler should be here any minute. I'll make sure Monsieur Ginon sits tight."

Donald paced the floor. He stopped when the door opened and looked at Kate. She had a bandage on the side of her neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he escorted her towards the ER exit.

"I'm fine. The bullet simply grazed me, I've lived worse."

"I'm sure you have". He paused for a moment when they arrived outside. It was late and had gotten dark. "I should have found that business card. I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "You can't blame yourself. You did everything you were supposed to do."

"Had Reddington not found it, who knows where you'd be right now."

She put her hand on his shoulder amicably. "But he did find it and I'm fine. That's the only thing that matters."

"I'll take you home."

"No, I live on the other side of town from you. I'll take a cab."

He furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, I think you have a bit of red tape to do still tonight. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll fall asleep right away, knowing that we are one step closer to finding those women."

A cab pulled up to the curb at that moment and Kate said goodnight to Donald.

Kate held her fist in mid air as she hesitated. She then knocked on the door and it opened.

"Who is it"?

"It's Agent Fontaine", said Dembe as he looked at Raymond sitting in the sofa.

Raymond stood and Dembe discreetly left the room as Raymond reached the door. He looked at her neck and pursed his lips. By the time Liz and the others had arrived, and taken custody of Ginon, Donald had already whisked Kate away.

"Please come in."

She entered the room as he closed the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I wanted to bring this back to you."

He suddenly realized that she was holding his coat in her hand. She handed it to him delicately and their fingers touched. Little did they know that it had sent an electric wave through each of their bodies.

"Thank you, but it could have waited until tomorrow." He placed the coat over one of the chairs. "I'm terribly sorry, hurting you was not my intention." He was sincere, it pained him to know that he had hurt her in any way.

"You saved my life and for that I'm not sorry."

He nodded. "As you are here, may I offer you a cup of tea?" he asked as he showed her to the couch.

"In all honesty my adrenaline is having a hard time resuming a normal level, maybe a cup of tea would do me some good."

"I'm sure chamomile will do the trick."

He started to walk away.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. Seeing he staid mute, she continued.

"Ressler told me that in practically every mission, there was some sort of personal interest in it for you. I've been going over and over again this entire mission and I don't see what your interest was or even when you'd had the chance to get what you wanted. I assume you didn't get what you want."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "What makes you think I didn't get what I wanted? Not everything Agent Fontaine is about power, money or valuable objects. There are other things in this world that have way more value in my eyes."

They stared in each other's eyes for a few minutes without saying a single word. He then turned around and headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea. When he returned fifteen minutes later, he realized that the tea would inevitably get cold. Kate had fallen asleep in the sofa. He put the platter down on the table, grabbed one of the blankets folded on the end of the sofa and placed it gently over her. He walked over to his armchair, took his cup of tea and watched her sleep. He knew that moment was just as she was, priceless!


	6. Whispered Words

A week had passed and no signs of Reddington, at least not in regards to the special unit. Apparently he had been in contact with Liz, which was normal. The two of them had a long history together and she wasn't blind to the devotion and protection he had in her regards. Based on Liz, he was attending to some private business, nothing that had to do with the blacklist.

Kate felt as though she had maybe offended him. That night a week ago, she had fallen asleep on his couch and had woken at the crack of dawn. Realizing how unprofessional and awkward the situation was, she had crept out of the house quietly.

Donald stood in the doorway of her office. "It's getting late. You want to grab a beer or something?"

She looked up from her computer and smiled at him. "I still have a bit of paperwork I need to finish, Interpol has been breathing down my back for my official report in regards to Ginon and I really need to get it done and over with."

He nodded. "Hey quick question, Interpol recuperated the wives that Ginon had abducted, what came out of it?"

Kate sighed. "From what I heard, mixed feelings. Some women were very happy to return to the US and be with their husbands, others not so much. None of the women were harmed in anyway. On the contrary, most of them lived with rich, powerful foreign men. Of course their business was almost always illegal, but they had everything they ever wanted, they lived like queens." She paused for a while. "Maybe Ginon was a savior for some of them. Some of those women had better lives than they could have had if they had stayed with their husbands."

"I guess it's complicated. But still what he did was illegal."

He dug his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, good night Kate".

"Goodnight Donald and I'll take you up on that offer for a beer another time."

"Got it."

With that he left her office and headed home.

Kate worked for another hour and transmitted her report. She advised one of the guards that she was leaving. When she reached her car, her phone rang.

"Fontaine."

"Good evening Kate. Burning the midnight oil?"

She smiled as she sat in her car, it was Reddington. "Keeping tabs on me are you"?

"Now Kate, it's not because I'm not in Washington DC that I'm not interested in what you are doing."

"I assume your business dealing is going well, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me."

"I was hoping you could clarify something for me Kate."

"Naturally."

"Your father's name was Anderson, why change it?"

"If you're looking for a traumatizing story, you won't get one. I didn't have daddy issues, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything. There is so much to lose when you speculate. Let's just say, it has sparked my interest."

Two men walked into the room where Raymond was, one was covered in blood and handcuffed.

"Maybe some other time you'll tell me your story. Good night Kate".

With that he hung up leaving Kate hanging.

Kate opened the door to her hotel room. If everything went according to plan, her things would arrive by the end of the week and she could move into the apartment she had rented. Until then she couldn't complain with the big suite she was using.

She dropped her purse and bag on the hall table and suddenly felt a presence near her. She grabbed her gun, pivoted and aimed it in the direction of the living room.

Jacob raised his hand. "It's just me."

She put her gun down. "Are you crazy?! I could have killed you!"

He smiled. "I'd like to hope that you look before you shoot."

She smiled too and shook her head. "I do, which is why you're still alive. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. Ever since the airport thing with Ginon I haven't had the opportunity to check up on you."

She walked past him and headed for the mini bar and grabbed a can of coke. "Check up on me.. well as you can see I'm perfectly fine." She furrowed her brow and looked at him. "Did Reddington send you to keep an eye on me?"

"No. And chances are that if he knew I were here, I'd get in some kind of trouble."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened with Liz. I got too involved with her, married her against his orders. Let's just say he's very possessive when it comes to people he cares about. And I think you are in that category of people."

She reopened the minibar and grabbed a can of beer and handed it to him. She knew it was a bad idea but there was something somewhat exciting in knowing that Reddington wouldn't appreciate Jacob being around her. She didn't need his protection. Sure he had saved her but as it was his list, it was the least he could have done.

He opened the beer and took a sip from it. "It's a nice suite you have. I guess it beats staying in motels."

She sat in the sofa. "You sleep in a motel?"

"Well, Reddington sends me where he needs me or sees fit, so I don't see the point of renting an apartment and I guess in 'our' line of work, motels are more discreet."

Kate held her hand up to stop him. "You're talking to a federal agent, please say no more about your so called line of work and what actions it entails."

He laughed. "You're right. Anyway, like I said, I was just checking up on you and I wanted to say it was a pleasure doing that undercover mission with you. I hope we'll have the opportunity to do so again."

Kate's phone rang. She picked it up.

"I'm sorry I had to cut our conversation short but someone needed my undivided attention. You have retreated to your beautiful suite by now I'm sure."

"Yes I have."

"Out of curiosity, have you seen or heard from Jacob recently?"

Kate lifted an eyebrow. In the background she could hear a woman speaking Raymond's name and whispering very erotic words to him in Italian. It was evident that he was in more than good company.

"No. Why do you ask"?

"For no apparent reason. He hasn't been returning my calls today and I thought he may have contacted you."

"I don't see why he would have contacted me. Maybe Liz knows something?"

"My dear, Liz and Jacob have nothing to talk about outside of potential missions he helps out with. You on the other hand…" he paused for a minute as she heard him say, most probably to the woman he was with to 'be careful with his family jewels'.

"Reddington, if this is not a good time, then maybe you should give whoever you are with, your undivided attention."

"I will shortly but what I wanted to say, was that you have a lot to offer a man like Jacob. You are beautiful, intelligent, enigmatic, strong and determined. I know him well. Even if a part of him was in character during that mission, he can't deny that in some of those moments it was the real him. And if I can give you a piece of advice, he is definitely not the man for you."

She pressed her lips together. She was strong and determined and she didn't appreciate him telling her who he thought was right for her or not. Maybe she had misread Reddington when she had thought seeing in his eyes that he had some kinds of feelings for her. It was obvious that if it was the case, he wouldn't be calling her while in the presence of another woman who was in the midst of doing whatever it was.

"I appreciate but you don't know me. I suggest you worry about your own company rather than who mine may potentially be!"

With that she hung up as Jacob stared at her flabbergasted.

"You hung up on Reddington?"

"What?"

"Wow, I've never seen anyone hang up on Reddington. I'm not sure how that is going to go down."

"Look, in all honesty, I don't care about Reddington. Besides, I'm sure I did him a favor by hanging up, it seemed as though he had more interesting things planned."

"What did he want?"

She stood and headed to her purse. She suddenly had a terrible headache. She kept hearing the words that woman was whispering to Reddington and for some odd reason it was impacting her more than she thought or should.

Jacob followed her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing, he was just checking up on me. Like someone else I know."

"I thought you'd be a better liar than that."

She closed her eyes. It was true that she had been less than convincing.

"Touché but I have a terrible headache." She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and tried to open it without success. Jacob took it out of her hands, opened it and dropped two tablets in her open hand. He then moved in closer to her.

"I know something that works way better than Tylenol."

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered those words in her ear. He pulled back and their eyes locked.

"Show me", she whispered almost inaudibly.

Still with his eyes locked on hers, he placed his hand on the back of her neck like he had done the night of the mission. He pulled her in and when his lips met hers, she closed her eyes. He worried that she would again like that other night, pull back and put an end to it, but she didn't. He was happily surprised when she answered his kiss and their mouths parted allowing their tongues to caress each other. He pushed her back gently against the wall, never letting their mouths separate. Their kissing grew more intense, more yearning, more demanding.

As Jacob and Kate were in the midst of their lovemaking, Reddington, who watched the woman in front of him undress, realized he had made an enormous mistake. He had tried to prove to himself that he had no feelings, no desire for Kate and the way she had reacted made him question whether or not she had feelings for him. In which case, he had hurt her and lost any chance he had to one day hope for more.


	7. Diabolic - Part One

Kate woke up to soft fingers caressing her bare shoulder. She smiled. It had been such a long time since that had happened to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 6. Her phone would go off in thirty minutes but she preferred being awaken by Jacob's touch on her skin. She shifted slowly and turned around to face him. He looked at her tenderly and smiled.

"Good morning."

She smiled back. "Good morning."

He kissed her not really knowing what to expect. That was the delicate thing about sleeping with someone without having dated them. You never knew what the morning after would bring. Of course, it wasn't like they could pretend nothing happened but it didn't mean that one of them wouldn't have regrets. He knew he didn't have any, but what about her?

For a few seconds he doubted but when she kissed him back and pushed her nakedness up against his, he was quite sure that they were no regrets on her end either.

"How is that headache?" he asked as they pulled apart.

She seemed to think for a while. "It's getting better. Although I was hoping you'd have more, of what you offered last night, in stock."

"It's going to cost you", he said teasing her.

Her hand trailed down his torso. "I'm sure we can find some sort of arrangement. What did you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me tonight. Let me take you out on a real date."

"I'd love that."

"Really?"

"Yes", she said as she kissed him. "Really".

"In that case", he said as he placed himself over her. "Let me help you with that headache".

"Has anyone seen or heard from Reddington?" asked Cooper.

Samar, Aram, Donald and Liz shook their heads.

"And what about Agent Fontaine?" he asked again.

"I know she was here working late last night. Maybe she'll be a little late." Said Donald.

Aram typed away on his keyboard. "Yep, Agent Fontaine badged out at quarter past midnight."

At the same moment the elevator opened and Kate stepped out. She was wearing a black pair of pants, a red top, black boots and a blazer.

"Sorry I'm late. What have I missed?"

Cooper threw his hands in the hair. "Nothing and that's the problem. Has Reddington been in contact with you at all?"

"He called me last night".

Cooper looked at her enquiringly as Donald raised an eyebrow. Since when did Reddington contact Kate directly?

"He wanted to check up on me", she said pointing to the side of her neck.

"And that's it?"

"Yep. The conversation was cut short, he was multitasking."

"I see. So you have no idea of his whereabouts or what he's up to?"

"I'm not his personal assistant, so I can't help you in that regards. I'm curious though, I thought you had him on a pretty tight leash and was in constant contact with him?"

"He's free to go about his activities as long as he provides us with names on the list."

She looked at her watch. "Well then, if there's nothing urgent needing my attention, I have a conference call with Europol's Director. Let me know if and when you need me."

Cooper nodded.

Two hours later, she smiled as she read her cellphone message. It was Jacob, who she had very cleverly renamed Gabe, the short version of her accountant's name Gabriel.

 _ **Gabe:**_

 _ **I'm having a hard time focusing on what it is I'm supposed to be doing….**_

 _ **Kate:**_

 _ **Welcome to the club.. What are you supposed to be doing anyway? No wait.. if it's illegal, I don't want to know..**_

 _ **Gabe:**_

 _ **Nothing illegal, just some research Reddington had tasked me with.**_

 _ **Kate:**_

 _ **Sounds like fun… Are you enjoying it?**_

 _ **Gabe:**_

 _ **Not as much as I enjoyed my researching every inch of your body last night and this morning….**_

Kate blushed slightly and was about to answer when Donald tapped against her open door. She put her mobile phone down.

"How did your conf call go?"

"Great. The Ginon case is officially closed. He's been transferred to The Hague."

"You said earlier that Reddington called you last night."

"Yeah, he called first when I got in my car. Chatted for a few minutes then he hung up hurriedly. He then called again a half an hour later to resume his chat and in all honesty, I cut the conversation short."

Donald leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Really? Why?"

Even if she hadn't appreciated being called as he was getting ready to 'get it on', it was none of Donald's business.

"I got a terrible headache shortly after I got back to the hotel. I really didn't feel like chatting for hours, so I hung up, took some meds for my headache and went to bed."

As she said those words, flashes of her intense lovemaking with Jacob drifted back into her head. She suddenly felt hot.

Liz peaked her head into Kate's office and smiled. "Reddington has just called from his plane. He gave us the next name."

Kate nodded and stood from her desk as Donald waited for her. They walked together downstairs and Kate waited eagerly to get the next name on the list.

"The next name on the list is Riccardo Falcone", said Liz as his picture popped up on the screen.

Kate had butterflies in her stomach. It was as if it had been Christmas Day the past two weeks. Reddington was serving her biggest fugitives on a silver platter.

"Riccardo Falcone, 56, also known as Diabolic. An imminent and powerful member of the Italian Mafia, La Cosa Nostra. He was born into the Falcone Family a well-known mafia family. He became very powerful after his father's death in 1998. A father that trained him well. Riccardo learned how to shoot a gun when he was 14 and committed his first of many murders by the time he was 18. It's estimated that he's killed at least 50 people and he's damn proud of it. He once bragged that he had filled a cemetery all to himself."

"Ok so he's Sicilian mafia, what is he really into?" asked Liz.

"His initial reputation comes from the fact that he murdered Enzo Milazo, his rival mafia boss and then strangled Milazo's three-month old pregnant girlfriend. You've got the traditional money laundering and racketing but he went further than that. A couple years ago, he killed a hotel owner who accused him of taking young girls to bed."

"So," said Donald. "We are chasing a pedophile mafia boss."

"When was the last time he was seen?" asked Cooper.

"4 years ago an informant claimed to have seen him in hiding. When they reached the so-called location where he was, Falcone had disappeared. He's like a ghost. Last year alone, 200 Italian police officers executed search warrants at properties owned by around 30 Italian Mafioso near Falcone's hometown but they came out empty."

"Does he have any other countries that can help him in regards to his network of activities?"

"He has relatives in Western New York. He also has interests in Venezuela and contacts with Colombian drug trafficking cartels. As far as our latest updates, his illicit network in Europe extends to Germany…" she paused for a second, almost feeling guilty about what she was going to say next. "And Belgium."

Samar smiled at her discreetly. She knew what it was like.

"So that is the link between you and this case, Belgium", said Liz.

"I don't think so. Obviously my ties to Belgium were very helpful for Europol but as we speak, he could be anywhere.. thousands of miles away from Belgium".

"Ressler, Keen, you dig up a list of those New York relatives. We're going to have to pay them a little visit", said Cooper. He then turned to Samar. "See if you can get any information from South American informers." She nodded. "And Fontaine, if you still have contacts in Belgium and Germany, see if you can get any recent update from them." She nodded in turn. They all scrambled to their offices.

Dembe sat back down in the car. He turned and gave Raymond a brown A4 envelope.

"Nigel says you might like to have these."

Raymond opened the envelope and took out the documents. Dembe looked at him via the rearview mirror. "Apparently the first one was from last night and the second one from this morning."

Raymond looked at the first picture. It was a picture of Jacob entering the lobby of the hotel where Kate was staying. The time stamp said 11:55pm. He then flipped to the next one. It was again Jacob exiting the hotel at 7:15am.

Dembe eyed Raymond's reaction. Raymond narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"We need to talk. Ted's in twenty minutes!" He was fuming. He was irate and he was getting tired of dealing with Jacob. He hadn't been out of the country for more than 48 hours and Jacob was already making a move. Raymond knew that he was partly responsible but it was a lot easier to blame Jacob than to blame himself. But he was no fool. He knew that if he hadn't responded to Isabella's request to meet in Florence, he could have kept a closer eye on Jacob and been closer to Kate. By meeting Isabella, it had caused to massive failures. The first, making Kate believe he was interested in someone else than her and two, leaving the door wide open for Jacob to make his move. And Raymond was a sore loser!


	8. Diabolic - Part Two

When Jacob arrived at Ted's Raymond was waiting for him in a booth. He walked over and sat down across from him, nonchalantly. By looking at Raymond, it was clear that he wasn't pleased and not one bit.

The waitress came over and Jacob ordered a coffee. When she had poured it in his cup, Jacob looked at Raymond who was staring out the window. Once the waitress was gone, Raymond took the envelope and dropped it on the table in front of Jacob.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. You tell me?"

Jacob opened it and took out the two photographs. He eyed Raymond.

"You've been having me followed?"

"Actually no. I was having Kate followed. You know just as well as I do that people who are in contact with me are at risk of being potential targets. I do it for Liz, I would have assumed you were smart enough to know I would do the same for Kate."

"And?"

"You want to tell me why I have two photos of you in her hotel?"

Jacob leaned back in the seat and smiled at Raymond. "You want me to draw you a picture? I know you were in Florence with Isabelle last night. I'm assuming your nighttime activities were not far from mine."

Raymond leaned in over the table and folded his hands. "I would have thought by now that I won't tolerate this. Kate is off limits."

"Why? Because you've got the hots for her yourself?"

He saw Raymond's jawbone twitch.

"I see", said Jacob. "Well then we're going to have a problem, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"She's out of your league. It'll never work and you know it."

Jacob laughed sarcastically. "Oh and you think you're in her league. You are a criminal and a fugitive."

"And so are you."

"No. I may be a criminal but I'm not a fugitive and I'm not on the FBI's ten most wanted list. Have you ever thought about what will happen when you run out of names to give them? You think they are going to let you resume a normal life, that you'll get the Presidential Pardon? I highly doubt that. Unlike you, I am a free man. And with that, comes certain liberties that you'll never have."

"So, you've got it all figured huh? Things didn't work out with Liz so you've moved on to Kate. It's almost as if you've made it your sole job to angst me."

"No. It just happens that you are the one who bring these women into my life. I'm not any different than Ressler who's also attracted to Liz and Kate. But you and I both know he's got no chance. Therefore, out of the two of us, I'd say I'm the better man."

"You are going to put an end to this relationship before the day is over."

"Or what"? If there was one thing Jacob hated, it was ultimatums and threats.

"I don't think that I in turn need to draw you a picture. That being said, I do have a proposition for you and I think you will find it to your liking. Either you take up my offer or you'll never see Kate again."

Liz popped her head in Kate's office. "Hey, everything going as you want?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah. I'm just waiting for my contacts in Belgium and Germany to call me back. They are checking with their network of informers if they've heard anything. You?"

"Yeah. Ressler and I are headed to New York to question Falcone's relatives. We should be back tomorrow."

"Sounds good. If you need anything while you're there, let me know."

"You got it. Keep us posted on your findings, it may come in handy while we are there."

"Of course. Safe travels."

Fifteen minutes later, Donald walked into her office.

"Hey, need anything from New York?"

She smiled. "Nah, I'm good. Although if you could bring back solid info about Falcone, that would be great."

He nodded and started to walk away. He then hesitated for a brief moment before turning around.

"We should be back tomorrow, you want to grab a bite to eat for dinner and that beer?"

She thought about Jacob. "Tell you what, let's see how things evolve in regards to tomorrow. You and I both know that this case could keep us on our toes for a while."

"You're right. See ya."

By early evening, Kate still hadn't heard back from her contacts and decided to call it a day. She wanted to shower and change before going out to dinner with Jacob. She walked over to her car and was surprised to see Dembe in front of a car parked next to hers. Seeing her, Dembe walked over to the passenger door and opened it, clearly indicating to Kate that she was needed. She had spoken a few times with Liz about her relationship with Reddington and she knew that it was one of his MOs.

Kate nodded and headed for the car and sat down next to Reddington as Dembe returned to the driver's seat.

"Hello Kate. You simply look mesmerizing. That red blouse brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you. I assume your trip was pleasant."

"How are things going with Riccardo Falcone?" he simply asked. Oblivious to her allusion. Apparently another Reddington thing that Liz had told her about.

"Ressler and Liz are in route to New York, Navabi is looking at the South America lead and I'm waiting for feedback from Belgium and Germany."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

 _ **Gabe:**_

 _ **I'm really sorry but something important has come up and can't make it tonight. Rain check?**_

Kate suddenly felt disappointed.

"Everything alright?" asked Raymond.

"Yes. Just my accountant, a financial transaction he wanted to advise me has become unavailable."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe it's for the best. It's always better to invest in things that are rock solid."

 _ **Kate:**_

 _ **Of course, I understand. You know where to find me.**_

"So back to your contacts.. you've heard nothing back."

"I wasn't expecting to, at least not today with the time difference and all. I'm sure I'll hear back tomorrow morning."

The car stopped and Raymond took his hat from off his lap.

"Good, hopefully by the time we get to Brussels, they'll have some things to tell us."

Kate looked outside the window and saw a private jet.

"Wait? What? We're going to Belgium? Is Cooper aware of this?"

"He will be."

"I don't have my…."

Raymond put his hand out towards her. "Passport? Don't worry, you won't need it."

Dembe opened Raymond's door as Kate watched flabbergasted. She was reluctant to go but he must of known that her thirst for catching Falcone would be stronger than any obstacle she could foresee.

Her door opened and he looked at her. "Shall we?"

She took a deep breath and placed her hand in the one he was offering he and they headed for the jet.

"Harold, I thought I should tell you that Agent Fontaine and I are heading for Belgium. We have good reason to believe that there is a contact that we need to meet with face to face, it is of crucial necessity."

He nodded a few times and hung up.

Kate couldn't believe how easy it was for Reddington to lie. "We have no contact to meet with as of yet."

"Now that is where you are wrong. We are meeting first thing tomorrow when we land with one of my contacts. He appears to have some very valuable information."

"And who is this contact of yours?"

"Lionel Sacco."

"Sacco? Of course. Why am I not surprised. All you criminals know each other. I'm surprised you aren't friends with Falcone."

"I choose my friends a lot better than you think. Knowing what he does to those underaged young women, is not something I accept."

"Well, it's never been officially proven."

"I doubt he plays bingo with them, besides if none of the victims came forward it's simply out of fear and because they were paid to stay quiet. Knowing the quantity of victims and the obscene amount of money it takes, only Falcone could afford it."

"Since you know Sacco, I'm sure you know he has a soft spot for beautiful dominating women."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you being there will be a major asset to how our discussion goes. You are strong, determined, and intimidating, he'll get a kick out of it."

Kate shifted uneasily in her seat. "I don't seem to intimidate you."

He shook his head. "On the contrary, the moments I spend with you, few as they may have been so far, are enlightening. I'm happy that we have the chance to spend more time together during this trip. I know a fantastic restaurant near Brussels. It's called Le Fruit Défendu The Forbidden Fruit). Which means…"

"I know what it means".

Raymond laughed. "Of course, how silly of me. I've already booked us a table for tomorrow night."

"You're unbelievable. This is not a citytrip. We are working on a big case and you want to go out to dinner?"

"Well, you do have to eat. Might as well be in an exquisite restaurant and good company. Don't you think?"

Kate said nothing but looked out the window. If there was something that was unnerving and attractive about him was his self-confidence.

Donald was not overly excited about hearing upon his return that Kate had been whisked away by Reddington to Belgium. He called her the moment he had the chance.

"How are things going? You kill Reddington yet?"

"No, but it might happen. Here nothing yet. I've met with some of my contacts, but the informers that have come back so far have nothing. We are still waiting to hear from 5 more and of course there is Reddington's contact that we are meeting later on today. We should be back by noon tomorrow. What about you?"

"Not much either to go on. We've brought in one of his cousins. Silvio Falcone, some of the things he told us, don't seem to coincide with what we know. Liz is questioning him now, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know how Reddington can get under people's skins. Don't let him get to you Kate."

"There's no chance. Thanks Donald. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raymond walked away from the hotel check-in counter and walked up to her. "Ressler checking up on you?"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No. I don't need to. I know Ressler. Here is your hotel room key. Dembe has the room next to yours on the right and me on your left. We meet with Sacco in one hour."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a friend I need to see first."

Kate lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do." She turned heels and headed towards the elevators.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice Kate?" asked Raymond as he watched her walk away.

"Fat chance." She answered not bothering to turn back.

Raymond smiled. They knew it was a lie. He had really hoped to get to know her better during this trip and get closer to her. And even though Kate was right in insinuating that he was going to meet a woman, it was not for the reasons she thought. He had decided to woo her and the woman he was going to meet was going to help him in doing so!


	9. Diabolic - Part Three

When Kate had reached her room, she had been shocked to see that there was a connecting door between her room and Reddington's. At first she thought it was on purpose but then again maybe it wasn't. Either way, if she didn't open her side of it, it was useless for him to do it on his side.

She was exhausted. She hadn't slept one bit on the flight over and it was late afternoon. If she wanted to be on her toes when they met Sacco, then she knew she had to rest a bit.

She was awakened an hour later by a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. There was no one. There was another knock and she realized it was coming from the connecting door on Reddington's side. She sighed.

When she opened it, Reddington wasn't standing in the doorframe but the door was wide open. She hesitantly walked into his room, not knowing what to expect. He was standing by the window. He turned when he heard her enter the room. He looked at her then at his watch.

"Good you've rested. Our dinner reservation is in an hour. It should give you enough time to get ready."

She furrowed her brows. "Dinner? What about Sacco? I thought we were meeting him? No, don't tell me you went without me!" she said starting to get aggravated.

"Of course not. Now why would I do something like that. You are the key to Sacco's collaborating with us. Lionel is unavailable tonight, something to do with a family barbecue. He did invite us but I generously declined his offer. He'll meet with us tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night!? I thought we were heading back to Washington by mid-morning."

"Yes well, unfortunately the FBI will have to wait one more day before you return to the Special Unit, but the silver lining is that you get to rediscover one of your natal countries." He looked at his watch again. "I'll come get you."

Kate said nothing as she turned heels and headed back to her room, being very careful to close and lock her side of the door. She headed for the desk and took her mobile phone.

 _ **Kate: Hey.. don't know when you were expecting that rain check but I won't be available until Friday night. I'm in Belgium with Reddington.**_

She headed for the bathroom and showered. Once she had, she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. Obviously, it wasn't as if she'd had the time to pack an extra set of clothes. She stopped abruptly as she looked at the bed. Laid out was a long floral summer dress and sandals. At first she was upset. The simple thought of someone having come into her room while she was naked under the shower was not reassuring. Then for some odd reason, she felt touched by the gesture and the more she looked at the dress, the more she liked it. It was typically something she would have worn on a casual summer night. He had profiled her well.

She looked at her phone.

 _ **Gabe: I know. He's sent me to Germany.**_

 _ **Kate: Wait.. you are in Germany? Why didn't you tell me?**_

 _ **Gabe: Because it has nothing to do with the case you are working on.**_

 _ **Kate: Where in Germany are you?**_

 _ **Gabe: In Cologne.**_

 _ **Kate: That's only two hours away… I'd love to see you.**_

He didn't respond right away. He looked around the bar where he was sitting. A beautiful woman eyed him and he smiled at her. He knew it would be hard but for the time being he had to forget about Kate.

 _ **Gabe: It's not going to be possible. I'm sorry Kate.**_

 _ **Kate: Sure. I understand. Maybe when you get back to DC. How long do you need to stay in Germany?**_

 _ **Gabe: I don't know. A few months, maybe a few years. When Reddington feels I have accomplished my mission.**_

Kate's heart sank as she read his answer. A few years? His mission?

 _ **Kate: Let me guess.. sleeping with me was also one of your missions!?**_

 _ **Gabe: No! Don't ever believe that. What we started has nothing to do with what I did with Liz. It's just that….**_

She waited for him to send the rest, impatient, angry, hurt, feeling stupid and used. Why hadn't she seen it, the similarity between how he had started everything, with her and with Liz. Maybe Reddington had been right, she shouldn't have trusted Jacob.

 _ **Gabe: It's complicated. But you've got to trust me that I would rather be with you then be where I am. Sometimes, you don't have a choice.**_

 _ **Kate: BS! You always have a choice Jacob.**_

 _ **Gabe: Someday, you will realize that I didn't. Be careful Kate and take care of yourself. If you are ever in any trouble, I'll always be there for you and I promise that someday, I'll find my way back to you, whether you have waited for me or not.**_

 _ **Kate: Don't make promises you can't keep. Goodbye Jacob.**_

Raymond waited for Kate to open the door and was taken aback by her beauty as she stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing the dress and sandals he had chosen for her. She had her hair up in a bun with a few casual strands of hair falling on each side of her face. Simply gorgeous. He smiled and gave her his arm. After her chaotic conversation with Jacob, she had vowed to get her mind off of him and enjoy her evening out. Maybe Reddington did earn her trust and for her to get to know him better and vice-versa. He had tried to prevent her from making a mistake with Jacob and maybe had she known him better, she would have paid heed to his advice.

She looped her arm in his and they walked down the corridor. Once they arrived outside, a chauffeur was waiting for them. They entered the luxuroious car and started to drive away.

"Where is Dembe?"

"I gave him his evening off."

"That's quite generous of you."

"I'm a very generous man you know."

"So I'm starting to realize. Thank you for the dress and the shoes. I'll pay you back."

"You already have by wearing it. Consider it a gift and apology for the abrupt departure."

"Apology accepted."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a small restaurant. A man came to open the door and they stepped inside. It was quaint and small. There were not a lot of tables and the place was packed. Another man arrived to greet them.

"Raymond, how lovely to see you my old friend." As he opened his arms to Raymond.

Raymond embraced him and they kissed on the cheek. "Francois, it is so nice to see you after all these years." He motioned his hand towards Kate. "Allow me to introduce you to Kate Fontaine."

"Enchanté Mademoiselle" (it's a pleasure Miss) he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckle, very much like Raymond had done the first time she had met him. Kate politely nodded.

Francois turned his attention back to Raymond. "Your table is ready. Follow me."

Raymond put his hand on Kate's back and walked with her. She looked around as they passed all the taken tables. Francois led them through a door then down a narrow and short corridor into what seemed to be a private dining room. In the middle of it, a table for two.

Kate sat down as Francois held her chair and Raymond sat in his.

"I've had the chef prepare you a fantastic dinner. Philippe will take care of you."

He turned towards a middle-aged man. "Raymond is an old friend, make sure he gets the best service."

The man nodded and Francois left them. Philippe served them some water and a glass of red wine, then dismissed himself.

Raymond took the glass in his hand and Kate echoed him. "This is a Chateau Lafleur Pomerol 2014. A blend of Cabernet and Merlot."

Kate looked at it's stunning rich purple color.

He took a sip very much like a sommelier would. "Tell me what you think of it." He said once he had swallowed.

Kate was no sommelier but she knew a good wine when she drank one. She took a sip and was immediately won over by it.

"A medium to full build. I smell and taste, spices, lavender, violets, plums and a hint of dark chocolate. It's exquisite."

Raymond smiled. "I'm impressed. I like that there is a juicy tension to it's structure that creates a sense of drama. It holds itself back for a moment, and then lets go with a striking clarity of fruit. Like a woman being wooed by a man, slowly letting her suitor discover her."

Kate blushed lightly but found the comparison truthful. Philippe returned with their first course, pan-fried fois gras with melon. Raymond watched her quietly as they ate. When they were finished, Philippe cleared the table.

Kate looked at Raymond. "The other day, you asked me about why I changed my last name."

"I remember."

"When I decided to join the FBI, one of the conditions was to drop my Belgian nationality. One of the things I asked in return was to be able to change my last name to my mother's maiden name. I was raised by both cultures and in both countries. I don't consider myself solely American and I wanted to be able to keep that Belgian side of my heritage."

"Thank you for sharing that story with me. I assume your parents never knew of the beautiful gestures you did in regards to your heritage."

Raymond was referring to the fact that Kate's parents had died in a car accident, prior to her becoming an FBI agent.

"No. But I'm sure that each of them would be proud of the choices I've made in my life."

They finished the rest of the meal doing small talk. The stuffed duck filet and the chocolate fondant were like nothing she had ever tasted. When they left the private dining room and Francois greeted them again at the door, she smiled at him.

« Veuillez remettre mes compliments au chef ». (please give the chef my compliments.)

« Bien sur Mademoiselle. Bonne soirée. » (Of course Miss. Have a good evening.)

He bade Raymond farewell and they exited the restaurant and returned to the hotel. Raymond walked Kate to her door.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a great time." She said as she took out her keycard of her purse.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I too had a wonderful time. You are quite an interesting woman Kate."

He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

"Good night", she said as she opened her door.


	10. Diabolic - Part Four

Kate was suddenly awoken by a strange feeling of lack of air. She opened her eyes and not only saw someone towering over her but that the person's hand was covering her mouth and nose while the other one was pinning her two hands down. Even if the initial reaction was panic, simply because it was unexpected, the need for survival kicked in. She harshly bent her knee up, sending it smack on the side of her assailant's head. He keeled over and let go of his hold on her temporarily but not long enough for her to scream out. He grabbed her from behind as she tried to scurry off the bed in the opposite direction. He threw her in the direction of the desk and everything that was on it, came crashing to the ground as she slid across it and fell.

Raymond woke up in a startle. He could hear a commotion in Kate's room. He immediately went for the connecting door and opened it on his side.

"Kate! Open the door!"

The man lifted Kate from off the floor. Kate had grabbed the phone and hit him on the side of the head with it.

"Raymond!" she yelled out as she headed for her side of the door as it was the quickest of options. Her gun was in the safe and she knew she had no time to recuperate it. She was about to unlock it when the man grabbed her again. Raymond heard her scream. He ran out of his room and met up with Dembe in front of Kate's room.

Kate could feel the cord of the telephone line dig deep in the skin around her throat. She tried to hold it away as she could but the man was strong. She tried to free herself using her legs, but it was useless, she was slowly starting to lose strength and oxygen.

Still struggling to free herself, she heard the door of the room being kicked in. Dembe turned the light on and Kate saw the look of disbelief in Raymond's eyes as well as concern.

"Lionel, let her go!" Raymond said pointing his gun. Kate suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. This scene seemed to remind her a lot of the airport scene. Was it going to be like that every time a name would pop up on Reddington's list?

Lionel Sacco didn't budge. "I'm sorry Reddington but I have orders."

"You double-crossed me. Who sent you?"

At first Kate thought that these were the kinds of questions that could be asked when she was safe and not slowly suffocating but then she knew why he was doing what he was doing. Reddington had no desire to let Lionel live and obviously you couldn't ask a dead man questions and hope to get answers.

"You know who sent me."

"Falcone. Where is he?"

Lionel smirked. "Where he's always been. Don't take it personally Red, but Falcone has way more to offer than you."

"I doubt that", said Raymond as he shot Lionel. Kate removed the cord from around her neck. She turned and looked at Lionel. He was still alive. Dembe grabbed Kate as Raymond towered over Lionel. He looked at Kate. "Go."

"Now you see Lionel, I'm not quite sure that Falcone had way more to offer you than I did. I could have offered you a life."

As Dembe sat Kate down on Raymond's bed, she heard the shot. Even if there was a silencer, it was recognizable. Raymond, closed the light and the door to Kate's bedroom and arrived in his. At first he paid no attention to Kate.

"Call Francois, he's got one hour to clean up before the hotel starts getting busier."

Dembe nodded and left the room. Raymond put his gun down on the desk and walked over to Kate. He knelt down in front of her and whereas she thought he would make eye contact first, instead, he let his fingers trail on her throat along the marks that the cord had left.

"It seems as though your graceful neck, is very coveted. And I don't appreciate that those who have allowed themselves to indulge in touching it, before me, have done it so brutally."

He knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. Not all the men who had touched her neck had been brutal. He knew that Jacob had beaten him to the pole. But Jacob was no longer an obstacle.

With those words, Kate's heart started to accelerate. It was obvious now that he had feelings for her, that he was attracted to her. She too felt something, she always had. The minute he had barged into that meeting room and his hand and lips had touched hers, something had happened that she couldn't explain. In the past, she'd had physical contact with other men but that didn't entail that an attraction was in play.

So why now? Why with him? He had a lot of things in common with Jacob, she was also attracted to and couldn't and wouldn't deny. But there was something else about Raymond. He was intriguing, older, bolder, stronger than any man she had ever met. He was good-looking, refined, protective. And he was a criminal. So many pros and one con but at that particular moment she wasn't able to say for how much that con weighed in the balance of things.

He finally dared his eyes to meet hers. With one glimpse at them, he knew she had made sense of what he had said. Luckily, even though he wasn't at a loss for words, Dembe walked into the room. Raymond stood and walked over to talk with him. Kate in turn rose and moved closer to the mirror on the wall and looked at her neck.

Raymond watched her as he listened to Dembe. He realized that her hands were shaking as she in turn trailed the marks. He thanked Dembe and closed the door behind him. He walked back towards Kate.

She turned in his direction and when he stopped in front of her, he gently took her trembling hands in his. They stood like that for a couple of minutes until he felt her hands steady within his. He let go of them as gently as he had taken them. He stared into her almond-shaped eyes. He needed a sign, that he wasn't going down the wrong road. Not because he was afraid of rejection, but because he didn't want to hurt her. Upon his stare, her eyes softened.

"Thank you Raymond." The softness in her voice, the way his name softly emerged from her lips, it was like listening to an angel singing. That was the sign he had been waiting for.

He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can't. Not tonight. Not like this."

He removed his hand delicately from her cheek. He knew what she meant. She didn't want him to think that she was doing it because he had saved her again. He hoped it was also because, she wanted it to happen under very different circumstances. He respected that.

"I will wait for as long as it takes you to be ready. I want to know you Kate, I want to be with you. I am a very patient man."

She nodded without saying a thing.

"You should try to get some rest. We have lots to do tomorrow morning", he said as he shifted his eyes from her to his bed.

He watched as she headed for 'his' bed and settle down, unfortunately without him. He walked over to the arm chair and sat down in it and that was something she respected.


	11. Diabolic - End

Kate woke to the sound of a door closing. She opened her eyes. At first she was a bit disorientated but she then remembered the events of the night and that she was in Reddington's room. She turned her head towards the armchair. Reddington smiled.

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning", she said as she passed her hand through her hair. She then let her hand trail down to her neck and gently rubbed it.

"Still painful?"

"A little."

He stood and she noticed that he had changed his outfit. He pointed towards the desk.

"I had Dembe transfer your things. I also ordered breakfast, it should be here momentarily. You are free to use the bathroom if you want to freshen up first."

She nodded and then elegantly slipped out of his bed and walked over to the desk, as he contemplated her every move, not oblivious to how her tank top and shorts highlighted perfectly her curves. The only thing he really wanted to do, there and then, was take her into his arms and feel her body against his, but as he had told her, he was a patient man and there was nothing more true than the saying: "Patience is a bitter plant, but it has sweet fruit." And he couldn't wait to cultivate her garden.

When she exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later, refreshed and dressed, he was waiting for her at the small round table. A trolley full of food waiting. She sat down and looked at him as he stood and looked at the trolley.

"I wasn't sure what you ate for breakfast, so I ordered a bit of everything. What would you like?"

"A yogurt and apple, please."

He took a plate and placed them on it alongside with a teaspoon. "Coffee?"

"No, just an orange juice please."

He returned to the table and place the orange juice and plate in front of her. He then took some eggs and bacon and a glass of juice and returned by her side.

"What do you think Sacco meant when he said that Falcone was were he had always been?"

"I think Falcone never left Italy. He's had different contacts perpetrate false information about his potential sightings and whereabouts. Sending people on a wild goose hunt."

"Maybe but his hometown has been scrutinized over and over again the past years and no one has found him."

"Perhaps they are not looking in the right place. He must be somewhere no one would expect him to be."

Kate passed in review all of the places that had a link with Falcone, as she ate her yogurt. Raymond watched her. There was something exciting in watching her, put all the gears in motion. To test all her theories and eventually discard each and everyone of them until there was only one left. Suddenly her eyes opened up wider and a victorious smile came on her face, one that he copied.

"The hotel!"

Raymond was indulging in the fact that he was able to share her ah-ha moment.

"Of course, no one would expect him to return to the source of one of his murders."

She grabbed her phone, she knew it was in the middle of the night in DC but this was worth waking up a few people.

"Ressler", Donald said half asleep but trying to be alert.

"It's Kate."

He looked at the time. "You're back already?"

"Actually no, there was a setback and we're still in Belgium but I think I know where we can find Falcone."

Ressler immediately sat up in his bed. "Go ahead."

"I need you to go back into all the files we have and found the name and address of the hotel where he killed the owner. Then contact Europol and our local FBI unit and have them raid the hotel ASAP! This may be our only chance to get him and if it's not in the next couple of hours, he'll be gone."

"I'm on it. I'll call them and let the rest of the team know. When are you back?"

She looked at Reddington. He showed her two fingers.

"We are flying out of here in two hours. I should be in DC by noon. But you can reach me when I'm on the jet. Thanks Donald."

With that she hung up and looked at Reddington. "I can't believe I didn't think about it before."

"Don't beat yourself down about it. We often miss what is obvious and right in front of us. But in the end you did, that's what counts and if you are right, there will be one less criminal walking the streets tonight and young girls will be safer."

She nodded.

Eventually the time came to leave Belgium and she was a bit nostalgic about the fact that she hadn't been able to return to the house she lived in when she was younger. Reddington's jet took off on time and Kate fell asleep half-way into the flight. She woke up to Reddington whispering her name gently.

"Everything OK?", she asked as she came to.

"Yeah, you're going to want to see this."

She stood and followed him towards the tv screen on the wall. It was CNN.

"We have just received the following images and information that Riccardo Falcone, one of Italy's and FBI's most wanted Mafia fugitive has been apprehended in a hotel in Italy thanks to a joint collaboration between the FBI and Europol. His capture allowed the discovery and freeing of 10 young girls under the age of 18, who were at his mercy. As we speak, these young girls are being taken care of in local hospitals and are expected to rejoin their families within the next couple of hours."

Raymond shut the TV off and looked at Kate. She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"You did it", he said to her.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, we did it."

With that she hugged him. He closed his eyes as he in turn put his arms around her. She had been so caught up in her joy and relief that she hadn't realized at how awkward what she was doing might be. She slowly pulled herself and put a reasonable distance between them.

"Because, I know it will never be officially recognized, on behalf of the girls you helped save today, thank you."

She notice the shock and appreciation in his eyes. He nodded and she headed back to her seat as Dembe smiled at the scene.

When Kate walked into the special unit quarters, people looked at her, they smiled and clapped their hands.

Cooper greeted her. "Good job Agent Fontaine. This unit is extremely lucky to have you joining the already exceptional agents."

Liz, Samar, Aram and Donald also smiled at her.

She headed to her office and sat down at her desk. She was exhausted. She removed the scarf from her neck that she had bought at the hotel shop prior to their departure.

"How did things go with Reddington?"

He then noticed her neck. "What happened? Did Reddington do that to you?"

"No. On the contrary, he saved my life, again. If he hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

"How did it happen?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to try and forget it."

Donald nodded.

"Oh and I'm sorry about waking you up in the middle of the night."

"Are you kidding? No matter the reason, you can call me day or night. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I think I'm going to have a quick follow up with my contact at Europol then I'll head home and sleep for the next 15 hours."

"Well, you've earned it. How about a cup of coffee."

She stood and followed him more than happy to put off going back to work and enjoy a cup of coffee with a great colleague.

When she returned to her office twenty minutes later, she stopped halfway to her desk. Something on the wall caught her attention. She walked over to it. It was hanging on the wall but wrapped and there was an envelope stuck to it.

She took the envelope and opened it.

"May every sunrise hold more promise and every sunset hold more peace. – Red."

The card it was written on bore the name of Christie's.

Kate delicately removed the wrapping and when it fully revealed what it had been hiding, she stood back astounded, she was staring at René Magritte's 'The Promise'.

She looked around and then headed for the window of her office with the card still in hand. The window overlooked the heart of the unit's operations. She scanned it then let her eyes wander over to the elevator. Placing himself in it was Reddington and Dembe.

Seconds before the elevator door closed, Reddington looked up towards Kate's window. She smiled upon making eye contact with him. He smiled back just as the elevator door shut. Kate turned away and looked again at the painting. It was beautiful and she was touched by his more than generous gesture.

When she returned to her hotel suite, she was happy. She settled down in the sofa with a glass of red wine in hand. She wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just enjoying the beautiful mood she was in. Her phone beeped. She turned around and grabbed it on the table that was behind her. She was more than certain that it was Reddington who wanted to see what she thought of his gift. She looked at the screen.

 _ **Gabe: Hey you, saw your amazing exploit in regards to Falcone. Know that even if I'm not with you, you are never far from my thoughts. XOXO**_

 _ **Kate: Thanks. Just promise me one thing.. Promise me you'll stay safe. I wish we'd had more time.**_

 _ **Gabe: One day your wish will come true, I promise you that. I've got to go. Bye.**_

 _ **Kate: Bye.**_

Jacob put his phone away as a few guys called out to him.

"Come on Stefan, we have to be in Innsbruck by early afternoon".

He joined then and hopped in the van, headed for Austria but with Kate still on his mind.


	12. Compromised

**6 months later**

Kate ran in the dark, cold and snowy night. She ran with her gun in one hand and her phone in the other. She kept running towards nowhere. Everything looked the same. She quick dialed a number and stopped, hiding behind a big tree.

The team immediately put her on speaker phone.

"Extraction site has been compromised", she said.

"Kate, where are you? Where's Donald?"

She looked around. "I have no idea. We got separated and I'm being trailed, I've got to keep moving." Her phone beeped a couple of times, she pulled it away from her ear just in time to see it turn off. Her batterie was dead.

"Shit!", she cursed out in the dead of the night.

She heard a twig crack nearby. She dug her phone in her jean pocket and resumed running. The temperature was rapidly dropping and it was no surprise that the temperature here in the mountains could easily drop to -2/-1°F. She was starting to get cold and it was no wonder why. When Donald and her realized that they had been compromised, she had been inside and had taken her coat off. He had been outside gathering some logs for the fire. She had dodged the gun shots and ran out in her sweater. The fact that she was running wasn't helping as she took the wind full force. The snow was falling more heavily dampening her and rendering the visibility to nothing.

She couldn't remember for how long she had been running but it had seemed like an eternity. She was exhausted and freezing. Her extremities were getting numb and she could barely keep her eyes opened. It didn't matter, she tried to keep moving, it was the only way she could potentially stay warm and hopefully at some point in time, she would find somewhere to take shelter.

She recalled getting weak and staggering and then complete darkness. She didn't know how long she had been laying in the snow or how it had happened but she suddenly felt herself being lifted in strong arms. She tried to open her eyes, but she didn't have the strength to do it or fight back.

Raymond barged into the special unit quarters.

"Have you heard from Ressler and Kate?"

It had become obvious over the past months, that Reddington and Kate had gotten closer. Besides, in that one sentence where he used her first name and his last name, you knew the relationship was very different.

Liz looked at him solemn eyes. He felt his heartbeat accelerate. "What is it?"

"Kate called a couple of hours ago. The safe house was compromised and she was on the run and then we lost the communication. We haven't heard anything from Ressler yet."

"Are you telling me, that not only was an FBI safe house compromised but that Kate is out there alone in the forest!?"

"And it's not looking good. We've had a look at the radar and there's a massive storm heading their way.", said Aram from behind his computer.

"This is utterly inacceptable", he said as he looked at Harold.

"We are doing absolutely everything we can. As soon as the day breaks and if weather allows, there is a search team ready. We'll find them."

"That might be too late. You have any idea what kind of temperatures she's facing?"

"-1°F to be exact", said Aram again.

Raymond shot him a look and he Aram turned his attention to his computer.

Dembe looked at Raymond. "She's smart, Raymond, she'll figure something out."

Raymond walked away and headed for the stairs that led to Kate's office.

"What are you doing?" asked Liz.

"I have some calls to make. I'll be damned if I sit here and wait until daybreak. That's hours from now."

Liz put a comforting hand on his as he grabbed the railing. "Look, I know how much you like Kate. You are not responsible for what is happening."

"No, the FBI is!"

With that he continued walking up the stairs with Dembe trailing behind. Dembe stopped and looked at Liz. "He's not mad at you, he's just worried about her."

Liz cocked her head to the side. "I know. He's in love with her isn't he?"

Dembe shot a look in Raymond's direction. "Yes he is. Even if he won't allow himself to be."

She nodded. There had come a time when she couldn't have fathomed Raymond ever truly being in love with someone and especially not someone like Kate, but there was something about the way he was changing, that almost made it feel OK for her to imagine.

Liz's attention got pulled away from her thoughts about Kate and Raymond when Donald's voice came over the speakerphone. She walked towards the rest of the team as Raymond and Dembe hurried back downstairs.

"Ressler, what is the situation?"

"I found a cabin I would say approximately two hours away from the safe house. The inhabitants have kindly taken me in."

"Ressler, Reddington here, please tell me that Agent Fontaine is with you."

There was a long silence. "No. All hell broke loose, we got separated. Have you heard from her?"

"Not for a couple of hours." Said Cooper. "Aram will geolocate you through your phone and well have a search and rescue team as well as an extraction team ready in the morning. What are the weather conditions?"

Donald looked outside the window. "They're bad. The snow is falling heavily and visibility is a couple of feet, no more."

Aram gave Cooper a thumbs up. "Ok, we've got your coordinates. We're sending them to search and rescue. Hang in there."

When they hung up, Aram put up a satellite picture with Ressler's coordinates. They were high in altitude and right smack in the middle of the mountains amid nothing.

Samar looked at Aram. "Put the safe house coordinates on there as well."

Once they were on, she looked at him. "Assuming that Donald and Kate covered the same kind of ground, we need to outline a perimeter around the safe house in every direction that would be at a two-hour distance. Kate will be somewhere there. It'll reduce the search and rescue team's coverage ground."

Raymond looked at the map. There was nothing, not even a small mountain town within reach. Kate was out there alone, in the dark, cold and snow.

Kate heard the sound of crackling wood in a fire. Slowly she came to. She was cold and numb. She slowly opened her eyes. In the far corner of the low dimmed room, standing in front of the fireplace, where her wet clothes were hanging, she could see the silhouette of a man, his back to her. She very slowly and quietly turned her head and saw on the bedside table her gun. She quickly glanced back at the man then tried to slide her body slowly to be able to grab it. She felt like she weighed a ton. She managed to take it and turned to aim towards the fireplace. When she armed it, it made a noise and the man turned around. She was ready, ready to kill if it meant that her life depended on it.

With the flickering of the firelight, she could finally see his face. She put the hand holding her gun down as he walked towards her.

"Jacob?!"

"Hey you", he said smiling as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She let go of the gun and started to cry. He took her in his arms and held her tight all the while caressing her hair.

"I promised you, I'd always be there for you and I always keep my promises."


	13. It's not what you think!

Jacob pulled away as he cleared away the tears from her face. She shook, not from his touch but because she was still cold.

"You're shaking."

"I'm cold."

He stood from the bed and stripped to the bare minimum, she watched unable to speak as the shaking increased. He walked over to the other side of the bed and allowed himself to settle in it and spoon Kate.

"What are you doing?" she said teeth cackling.

"We need to get you warmed up and this is the best way."

She joined her hand in his and tried to focus on not shaking. His warmth felt good. He placed his head in the nook of her neck.

"When I found you, you were so pale… I thought I'd lost you."

"How is that you're here? How did you find me?"

He caressed her arm. "Liz told me where you were."

"What do you mean? I ran out of battery, the FBI has no idea of my actual whereabouts."

"She called me the minute you left for Austria. She knew I was here only an hour away. You were going undercover with Donald without Reddington and she wanted someone to keep an eye on you. She knows, just like you, that the minute you are somehow affiliated with Reddington, you became a target, gambling money in regards to his enemies."

"So, all this time you've been following me?"

"Kind of. I arrived at the safe house when you were intercepted, I lost track of you for a while, you run kind of fast."

Kate recalled the twig she had heard cracking, it must have been him.

"That was the first moment I thought I had lost you. Then luckily, I fell upon your freshly covered footprints and followed them. You were lucky I found you when I did."

She could slowly feel herself warm up. She didn't know if it was because he had his body against hers or if it was out of anger.

He felt her body turn and he put himself on his back, not quite understanding what she was doing, her skin still felt so cold.

"You mean to tell me that all this time you and Liz have been keeping in touch?!"

He blinked a couple of times and realized what was driving her anger.

"It's not what you think."

She gave him a defying look. "Sure."

He prompted himself on his elbow and looked at her. "No. Liz and I have been over for a long time. And don't be mad but I'm the one who initially contacted her. I wanted her to tell me how you were doing with Reddington."

"Why didn't you call me?"

He sighed. "You know why."

"Reddington", she said softly.

"He may have a high opinion of me when it comes to his activities but surely not when it comes to the fact of being in the lives of the women he cares about. He made that very clear."

"So that's why you said it wasn't your choice and that is was complicated."

He nodded.

"Believe me, if I thought that there was any other way, we wouldn't be here, not like this." He paused for a moment then smiled. "Although, being in a cabin, in a snow filled mountain, half-naked in bed with you as the flames dance over your body, is not that bad."

She gently lifted her head to meet his and kissed him as she passed her arm around his neck. He kissed her back and then shifted on top of her. Their lovemaking was as intense as it had been on their first night together.

When she woke up a couple of hours later, he smiled. He then stood from the bed and grabbed a satellite phone.

"You need to call Liz and let them trace your location. It's almost dawn and they'll have a search and rescue team out looking for you and Donald."

She nodded.

Liz walked into Kate's office and looked at Raymond. "She's fine. She found refuge in a small cabin that belongs to a hunter. We have her location. The rescue team is currently on route to pick up Donald and then they'll go get her. Apparently both locations are easily accessible by helicopter and there is a place they can land."

He gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Liz.

An hour later, Kate and Jacob could hear the blades of the chopper nearing. She looked out the window and saw it slowly start it's descent a few feet away from the cabin. She looked at Jacob.

He walked over to the door to open it but she stopped him. "I don't want to leave."

"You have to."

"Come back with me."

He shook his head. "I can't, I made a deal with Reddington and I need to keep it."

"What kind of deal? What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you. But trust me. Please."

He kissed her one last time and opened the door. One of the men was walking towards the cabin and Kate could see Donald in the chopper.

She stepped out of the cabin, with one of Jacob's extra coats. She turned around and looked at him again, torn to leave.

"Remember, I'll always be there." He said with a determined look on his face.

She nodded and walked over to the chopper with the man. He helped her in and she took a seat next to Donald.

As the man closed the helicopter door, Kate dug her hands in the jacket pocket and felt something. She pulled out a small folded piece of paper and opened it.

"You need to forget me. I'm the only thing standing between you and Reddington. Be with him and when the time is right, I'll be waiting for you."

She folded the piece of paper and looked out the window at Jacob. As the helicopter lifted up from the ground, she put her open hand on the window.

Jacob watched. "Promise me" he mouthed.

She nodded as a single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped away the tear when the cabin was out of sight.

Donald looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"No. But with time I will be."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. Since his extraction, he had been in contact with Liz. He knew everything. There was nothing more he hated than to know that Reddington had ruined another life.


	14. The Orchid - Part One

**Three months later**

Raymond looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, Kate, just in time."

She walked over. He was sitting, gun in hand, across from a man tied up to a chair and bleeding from his leg. It was obvious that Raymond had shot him, prior to her arrival.

"I'd like you to meet Asher Bernstein. Mr. Bernstein was just about to give me vital information concerning the next name on the list."

Kate stood to the side between the two men.

"So, Asher, what was it that you were about to tell me?"

"She's in New Jersey, I don't know where exactly."

Raymond pointed his gun again at him.

"No wait, I can find out."

Raymond handed his phone over to Dembe. "If he doesn't have the info in the next ten minutes, kill him".

He stood, put his hat back on and joined Kate.

"Who is he talking about?" she asked as they walked towards the door. Raymond took a path that led to a beautiful garden and sat down on a bench.

"I love flowers, they are so beautiful, so pure and innocent. Yet some of them draw insects in by their color or smell and then when they least expect it, it entraps them and kills them. Many different flowers have defense mechanisms. I used to know a charming young girl named Rose, and she was everything the flower was, she was soft, subtle and mesmerizing, put if you tried to get too close to her, she would poke you like a thorn would prick you if you tried to pick it. Ah Rose, such good memories."

Kate listened. She had gotten used to Raymond's anecdotes about his past. Raymond seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Raymond, who was Bernstein referring to?"

He stood. "The Orchid."

"No one has ever been able to identify who The Orchid is. There are no pictures."

Raymond took a picture out from his pocket and handed it to her.

Kate looked at the picture then at Raymond. "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Donald looked at the picture on the screen as well as the police documents. "So, The Orchid is Stephanie Wilcox. Why is she on Reddington's list, her record is clean."

Kate looked at the picture. "Her real name is Jessica Melkin, Stephanie Wilcox is an alias."

Harold looked at Kate. "That's not in the database. How do you know?"

"Because she was my best friend."

There was a silence in the room as everyone looked at her.

"We grew up together. When I moved to New Jersey with my parents, she was the first friend I ever made. Her parents, like my mother were Belgian, they were expats and Jessica's father and my father worked for the same bank. We spent every weekend together until we each went our separate ways to College. After that, we lost track of each other."

"I'm sorry Kate", said Liz.

"Maybe you should sit this one out", said Harold.

"I can assure that there is no conflict of interest".

"I know, that's not why I'm advising you and not giving you and order. You too were close, I'd understand if this was hard for you".

"I've been tracking down The Orchid for the past 5 years. Knowing who she really is, doesn't change what's she's done."

Harold nodded. "Ok then, but my offer will stand at any moment of this investigation."

"So why The Orchid"?

"She leaves a white orchid on the bodies of the men she kills. 30 victims over the past 6 years."

"And all cops", added Samar.

"Why cops?" asked Liz.

"At first that was the problem, if we looked into Stephanie Wilcox's past, we couldn't find any motive. But if you look into Jessica's life…" she nodded to Aram and a newspaper article dating back 10 years popped up on the screen. It read: MAN ACCIDENTILY KILLED BY COPS IN A NIGHTSHOP.

"Stephane Roberts was Jessica's fiancé."

"The cops never admitted to their mistake indicating that they killed him in self-defense."

Kate nodded. "The whole story was very hazy, there were a lot of doubts but both cops told the same story. They both said that Roberts was reaching for a gun in his pocket, yet no gun was ever found. There were no surveillance cameras and it ended up being a cold case."

"She's seeking retribution."

"Yet, she never killed the two cops in question."

"No. I think she knew that after what had happened, she would be the first suspect on their list. She may have been desperate to seek revenge, but not stupid."

"Where is she now?"

"Apparently back in New Jersey. Reddington knows someone who is waiting to hear back on a potential location."

"Alright then, until then we sit tight", said Harold.

That night, in her apartment, Kate sat down in the sofa, a glass of wine on the coffee table and a carton box opened. She took out a photo album and turned a few pages. She looked at the pictures of her and Jess. There were so many of them. On vacation with their parents, at birthday parties, in Jess' swimming pool or simply goofing around.

She stood upon hearing a knock on the door. Raymond was waiting in the hallway. She invited him in and he looked around her apartment as he removed his hat and coat. He noticed, the open photo album on the table and walked over to the couch. He took it on his lap and looked at the pictures.

He laughed. "You haven't changed one bit." The picture he was looking it was one of Kate when she was 14. It had been taken in South Carolina when they had all gone on vacation to Kiawah Island.

Kate sat down next to him. "I don't have braces any more and I grew out the stupid fashion of having blond streaks in my hair due to a lemon juice mixture that was sold at Walgreen's."

"I agree, you are much better with your natural beauty."

He put the album down and looked at her. "This is hard on you isn't it?"

"I don't know what is harder. Knowing that she lost Stephane to this blunder, or that she felt that the only way to handle her grief was to turn to violence and murder. When I look at her, I still see my best friend Raymond, not a criminal."

She sighed. "Maybe Cooper is right, maybe I should step away from this case."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because she was your best friend. If there is one person who can talk to her and make a difference between her walking into a jailcell or roll into a morgue feet first, it's going to be you."

"And when the time comes, what if I don't take the right decision?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Have enough faith in yourself to know that you will do the right thing even if the outcome is not the one you wished for."


	15. The Orchid - Part Two

Even though they were still waiting to hear back as to where Jess was hiding, Harold had agreed to let Kate and Reddington already head out to New Jersey. Donald would join them with Samar and Liz the following day.

Dembe pulled the car up a driveway. Kate and Raymond got out of the car. He followed her, all the while looking around the neighborhood. The area was quiet. A typical suburban street with beautiful houses lined up on each side of the street.

Kate placed the key in the slot and opened the door. She stepped inside the house and paused for a moment. She then headed straight for the kitchen as Dembe dropped their bags in the hallway. He and Raymond followed her.

Kate opened the fridge and a few of the cupboards to make sure that her lovely neighbor had pulled through and gotten what she has generously asked for. During that time, Raymond walked around the ground floor of the house. He stopped in the living room and looked at the different picture frames on the mantle. Many where of Kate or Kate with her parents.

He noticed her watching him from the corner of his eye.

"This is where you grew up."

Kate nodded and walked over to the sofa near the window that overlooked the front yard.

"It looked like a happy home", said Raymond smiling as he joined her.

"It was."

"Is that why you never sold it after your parent's death?"

"Partly. This was the first house my parent's owned when we move to the US. It's part of my heritage, part of who am I thanks to the wonderful moments I lived here. At first, I thought of renting it out but I wanted to keep it the way it was, to keep all the memories intact."

"You come back here often?"

"Not as much as I used. When I was at the NY bureau, I'd stay the week in the city and retreat back here for the weekends. After that when I moved to Boston, I only came back once or twice a year."

"Who takes care of the house when you're not here?"

"The neighbor, she's a family friend. She makes sure everything stays in order and that the exterior is tended to along with other maintenance needs."

Dembe came into the living room. "Where should I put the bags?"

"There's a small corridor on the right just before the kitchen, it leads to a bathroom and bedroom". She turned to Raymond. "I think you'll find it to your liking." She turned back to Dembe. "As for you", she said smiling, "top of the stairs on your right, there are two adjacent bedrooms, you're free to choose the one you like."

"Where should I put your bag"? asked Dembe.

Kate stood and walked over to him and took her bag. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Dembe headed for Raymond's room and Kate upstairs. Raymond was curious and followed her.

She dropped the bag on the bed and watched him as he walked into her adolescent universe. He noticed a picture frame on her desk, she was laughing and hugging a young guy. He lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't picture, even the younger Kate, falling for a guy like that.

"Boyfriend?"

Kate laughed. "No. My best friend. Michael."

"Best friend?" asked Raymond doubtful.

"Yep. We were inseparable. We meet in my freshman year in high school. We hit it off immediately. We always hung out, at school, after school, on the weekends. I went with him on dates, solely as a chaperone, don't ask me why I did it or why he needed me there but I think he lacked a bit in self confidence when it came to girls."

"So where is he now?"

"California, with his husband and their twins. He's a chef."

Raymond sat down on the desk chair. "You had a lot of success I imagine back then."

Kate laughed wholeheartedly. "Back then? Are you implying that I don't anymore."

"No, but I think when we are younger, we don't think things through as much, we're not as cautious or selective."

"Maybe, but no, only one throughout my years in high school and it was a catastrophe."

"Really? You've sparked my curiosity. Do tell."

"Christ Graziano.. we dated for three months, he broke up with me to date the girl he considered his best friend. He left me with a broken heart and mononucleosis."

"I'll must pay him a visit."

"Not necessary. Last I heard, he had gotten fat and was bald. I think I dodged a bullet." She smiled upon seeing him smile. There was something about this conversation that was amazing. It had nothing to do with a case they were working on, it wasn't a calculated discussion. It was genuine.

"In all honesty, I was the girl that guys liked to hang out with, not really date. I was just one of the guys. It had it's advantages, I enjoyed those moments and didn't have to hang out with the girls who competed about everything from clothes, to cars, to the number of guys they had kissed or dated. The downside was that they never saw me as a potential girlfriend."

"I'm sure that if they saw you now, they'd regret it."

"Maybe but it's so long ago.. it really doesn't matter anymore."

The rest of the day and evening had been pleasant and they had all retreated to their respective bedrooms. Kate was awoken by her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered.

"Fontaine."

"Kate it's Donald. Police Office Mark Orsini was found dead in his house thirty minutes ago."

"That's one of the cops that was involved in Roberts shooting."

"Yep and I find it extremely suspicious that Melkin is said to be in New Jersey and he ends up getting killed."

"So do I. Send me the address, I'll go check it out. Tell the local authorities I'm on my way."

"Got it."

She sprung out of bed and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and took her gun out of the safe.

"Is everything alright?"

She turned around as she placed her gun in the holster. It was Raymond.

"One of the cops responsible for Stephane's death was found dead thirty minutes ago. I'm going to check out the crime scene and see if I can find anything."

He took a step towards her. "Take Dembe with you".

Very instinctively, she placed the palm of her hand on his chest. "I'll be fine. You said it yourself, I'm the only one that can bring her in. We were best friends, she won't kill me. Besides, she's miles away by now."

He placed his hand gently over hers. "Be careful."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely worried about her. It wasn't just some words he was saying because it was what you were supposed to say in those moments.

"I will be."

She let her hand slip down his chest from under his hand. She grabbed the car keys and headed out the front door.


	16. The Orchid - Part Three

Kate arrived at Orisini's residence in Maplewood. The place was swarmed with police and the perimeter had been secured.

She walked up to the taped perimeter and showed her badge to the cop. He nodded, lifted the tape and let her through. She walked up to the house and walked inside. She walked up to a man in a suit who was taking notes. He looked up at her. He mustn't have been more than 27.

She showed him her badge.

"Agent Fontaine, FBI."

They shook hands.

"Detective Doherty, I've been informed of your arrival. It's a pleasure to meet you and to have you working on this case with us. Mark was one of ours, it's hard."

"I understand, I'm deeply sorry for your loss. It's never easy to lose one of our own."

"Thank you."

"So what do we have so far?"

"Well, once we were advised of your arrival, we left everything untouched. Follow me."

He lead her through a hallway into the living room. Mark was tied to a chair and gagged. His head hanging towards his feet. On his lap a single white orchid. Jess' signature. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. She knew it could have been a complete coincidence and was hoping it wasn't her but now it was more than obvious.

"This is Dr. Kerr, our medical examiner."

Kerr and Kate nodded briefly at each other. Kerr lifted Orsini's head and the cause of death was more than apparent.

"Cause of death, close range gunshot to the head. The circle around the gunshot wound indicate that a silencer was used and applied with pressure. No other signs of injuries."

"Estimated time of death?" asked Kate.

"In regards to the body temperature, color and rigidity, I would say no more than two hours ago."

"Thank you. You are free to take the body. Please let me know if your autopsy reveals any other evidence or things we've missed."

She turned to Doherty. "I'd like that Orchid to be put into an evidence bag as well as anything else you've come across and sent to our liaison office here in New Jersey."

He frowned. "I thought you were only here to give us a hand?"

"Actually, due to the elements we have, this is now an FBI case on which you will be collaborating."

"I need to talk to the Chief."

"Of course, I'm sure he's already been advised."

She could tell that he was reluctant.

"Look, I know that when it hits close to home, we want to be able to catch the person who did this and have justice served. I promise you that we will do everything to make sure that it's the case."

He nodded a bit more relaxed.

"Does he have any family?" asked Kate.

"No. He was dedicated to his job, we were his family."

She gave him her card. "Here's my card. If there is anything I can do, or if you have any questions, let me know."

He took her card and read it, then placed it in his jacket pocket and walked over to a colleague. Kate decided to have a look around the house. There was nothing much. He lived simply. She checked the back door and front door, but there seemed to be no forced entry. That meant that Orsini had willingly opened the door. There were no signs of struggle from the front door to the living room, so it seemed obvious that he had let Jess in on his own free will. There were a lot of reasons why someone would let someone else in their house, but there was no way of truly knowing which scenario Jess had used.

She walked back towards Doherty. "Sorry to bother you again, but do you know if his cellphone and personal computer were found?"

"Yes. We've already put them in with the rest of the evidence collected so far."

"Great. Thank you. I'll be in touch."

Kate walked outside. The place was even more packed than before, apparently word had gotten out and the different reporters were hanging around the scene. Neighbors also had started to congregate with grim and worried faces. Kate knew what they were thinking, if a cop in their street had been killed, then how could them, mere citizens, be safe.

Jess squinted her eyes as she looked at the TV screen. She must have been mistaken, the woman she was seeing coming out of the house couldn't have been Kate. At one moment, the woman turned and looked around, revealing a jacket with F.B.I. written on the back of it. She blinked a couple of times then stood and grabbed her computer. She typed Kate's name in the search browser but found nothing under the name of Kate Anderson, aside from some pages from their high school. She went to another webpage and started to write. If the FBI was here, then she'd have to move fast, regardless of the fact that it could have been Kate. She had waited too long to stop now.

Donald, Liz and Samar arrived at the liaison bureau at 9. Kate was already there working through the different pieces of evidence and autopsy report.

"You've been busy," said Liz as she looked at the table Kate had taken custody of.

"I came here right after leaving the crime scene, trying to make sense of all of this mess."

"What have we got so far?" asked Samar.

"Well, Aram is currently looking at Orsini's computer and phone call records. The orchid analysis left nothing, technically, it could have come from any florist in the United States. The autopsy has revealed nothing more than what we already know."

"Any fingerprints?"

"None. The place was spotless."

"What about Reddington's contact?"

"A dead end. The place hasn't been touched in years. You can't even access it through any of the windows or doors, they barricaded by wooden planks."

"The question is, how did she get in?" asked Samar.

"There are so many possibilities. She could have faked a car problem and needed to use a phone, or maybe someone from the press, at this moment in time it's hard to tell."

Kate called Aram and put him on speaker phone. "Hey Aram, any info on the phone or computer?"

"Hi Kate, actually, I have a number who'd been calling him for the past couple days, unfortunately it's a prepaid, so I can't give you any information. No emails, no chat activity on social media."

Kate remembered that Doherty had said that he was single. "Hey can you check in his internet history if he's been on any dating sites?"

"Yeah, hang on."

"You think she approached him romantically?" asked Donald.

Kate shrugged. "It's a possibility. He was single, it's an easy way to make contact and meet at his place without bringing about suspicions."

"Which could explain the lack of struggle or forced entry," said Samar nodding in agreement with Kate's idea.

"Wow, you're good", said Aram. "I've got him on Pick Your Mate, dating site. Username, NJHOTGUN. If you ask me it lacks creativity."

"Aram?"

"Right sorry. He was contacted by a few women and chatted with a few of them but mainly with a BERKELEYHEIGHTSBABE. Oh my, their chats were very hot! Tell me I don't have to read them to you?"

Donald laughed and looked at Kate. "Just send us over the transcripts and see if you can get an IP address."

"That's how she did it. It's smart," said Kate.

"How do you know it's her?"

"I'm not a 100% percent sure but I do find the coincidence quite interesting in regards to her username, because she used to live in Berkeley Heights, when we were younger."

She typed on her computer. On the screen came up an address and she wrote it down. She looked at Donald.

"I think the time has come to have a chat with Jess' mom."

He nodded and followed her out the door.

Her phone rang as she sat in the passenger seat. She was exhausted and had preferred Donald to drive. It was Raymond.

"Good thing I saw you on TV last night, otherwise, I would be worried sick that something happened to you."

She smiled. "I'm fine. I've been at the bureau ever since."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I do."

"Wait are you following me?"

She turned around and looked at the cars following them on the Turnpike. But couldn't see his anywhere.

"No. That's not the point. Where are we on the investigation?"

"Moving forward an heading nowhere are the same time. We've got no indication as to where she could be."

"If so, where are you going?"

"To her mother's house. You're geolocating me aren't you with my phone? You know that's illegal."

Donald looked over at Kate and smirked.

"Legal, illegal, to a man like me there is no difference anymore. Call me when you're done."

Kate and Donald pulled up into the driveway. They stepped out of the car and Kate looked around. Her heart was pounding. She hadn't been here since almost 20 years and yet nothing seemed to have changed. The walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. A woman in her sixties, wearing glasses opened the door. She first looked at Donald then at Kate.

"Hello Claudine."

"Oh my God, Kate! What a lovely surprise! It's been forever! Come on in. Is that your husband?"

Donald wanted to take his badge out and speak but Kate put her hand on his arm and shook her head no. Kate and Donald followed Claudine through the hallway into the living room. They sat down.

"Can I get you some iced-tea?"

Kate smiled softly then took a much more graven look. "Thanks Claudine but this unfortunately is not a curtesy call." Kate showed her badge to Claudine. "This is my colleague Agent Ressler."

Claudine looked at Kate her eyes filling up with tears.

"You're here about Jess, aren't you"?

"I'm sorry Claudine, I wish it weren't the case. You don't seem surprised."

Claudine clasped her hands together and caressed her fingers with her thumbs. "I guess, I figured it was a matter of time. When I heard that one of the cops responsible for Stephane's death had gotten killed last night, I immediately thought of Jess."

Donald looked at Kate, it was obvious that Claudine didn't know everything.

Kate stood and sat down next to Claudine and took Claudine's hand in hers. "Claudine, Jess is suspected in the murder of 30 cops over the past 6 years."

"What? No. That's impossible."

"I know it's hard to hear, but we have evidence and proof that it's her. Claudine, this has got to stop. She's wanted by the FBI, and the longer she keeps hiding or running, the worse things are going to be for her. I want to help her, I want to bring her in quietly, but I can't do that if I don't know where she is."

"I don't know where she is. After Stephane's death, she left New Jersey without even telling me where she was going. I would receive a check in the mail every month from a different city and state. Stephane's death changed her Kate, it broke her, she's not who she used to be, her heart has gone cold and is as hard as a rock."

"She hasn't contacted you in the past days or weeks?"

"No. You can check the landline and my cellphone records. The last time I spoke to her was the day we buried Stephane."

"OK. Do you have any idea, where she would go, if she were back in New Jersey?"

"No. This is the only place we've ever lived and you know that. This was her home. She and Stephane lived in the apartment above the garage."

Kate patted Claudine's hand and stood, Donald doing the same. She handed Claudine her card. "If you see her or hear from her, call me. I don't want this to end badly for her."

"Promise me, that if you catch her, you won't hurt her."

Kate looked at Claudine with sad eyes. "You know I can't promise you that. It will all depend on her."

"You were always the strongest of the two. She always needed attention to feel as though she fit in. If you find yourself in front of her, remember that," said Claudine as Kate and Donald walked towards the front door.

As they drove back to the bureau, Kate looked outside the window and Claudine's words rang in her ear. It was true. She had always been the strongest emotionally and in character. Kate had always been the one to bounce back after tripping and tumbling over one of life's obstacles. Jess usually would breakdown, go into hiding for days. Jess had always been the one to compete about everything, never Kate and Jess always did something to catch people's attention, whether it was at home, at school, at tennis camp… Kate had always hated and felt uncomfortable being in spotlight.

"Are you alright?" asked Donald.

"Uh huh."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Yeah, but once Aram has checked the records we'll be sure of it. Jess and Claudine weren't very close. They had a very chaotic relationship, even when we were growing up. I'm not entirely surprised that Jess cut ties with her."

"What about her father?"

"Fred died when we were sixteen. He was her rock. They had a great relationship and he was often the one who preserved her from Claudine's fury and condescending attitude and comments. I remember Jess counting down the days until she could head off to college and be away from Claudine."

"Was she ever physically abused?"

"Not that I know of. I never noticed anything and trust me back then, I already had an eye for detail. But you know emotional and psychological abuse are invisible and those that leave the most scars."

Donald's phone rang.

"Ressler?"

"It's Liz, we have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Officer Aldo Tomasini, the other cop that was present when Jess' fiancé was killed has retired to Florida due to an injury last year. We had the Tampa police head over to his home but he's not there. His neighbors say that he left for New Jersey yesterday, to meet a girl he met on a dating website."

"Let me guess", said Donald. "BERKELEYHEIGHTSBABE?"

"That's what Aram is trying to find out. But if it's anything like with Orsini, there will be no details on the location they are supposed to meet and he has no house here left."

"Which means that they'll be heading for a hotel or motel," said Kate. "We need to find him and fast. Get facial recognition on all security cameras, pods and traffic lights and run his credit card, he may have used it to pay for the hotel room."

"On it."

Kate looked at Donald. "We need to stop this. If she gets to him first, she'll vanish. This may be our only chance to get her!"


	17. The Orchid - End

"Aram, tell me you have something?"

"I finally have access to his credit card details. Hang on.. Ok, he used it to pay for a hotel room last night. The Grand Summit Hotel."

Donald looked at Kate.

"That's 7 minutes away. Have Liz and Samar join us and get a tactical team there ASAP!"

When they arrived at the hotel, they walked over to the reception area quietly. The last thing they needed was to induce panic. Kate knew the hotel and it was rather high standing, it wasn't a motel. It was packed with people and no one needed to get hurt if all hell broke loose.

Donald showed his badge as Kate kept an eye on the hotel lobby. It was unknown if Jess was on site already or not and if she walked in, Kate knew she had to be ready to interfere.

"What room is Mr. Tomasini in?"

"Room 421."

"Do you know if he's with someone?"

"Yes, a woman arrived about 10 minutes ago."

Donald looked at Kate. "She's here."

Donald grabbed the keycard from the lobby clerk and they headed for the elevator.

"Aram, where is the tactical team?"

"They should be there in fifteen minutes."

"We don't have fifteen minutes!"

She looked at Donald. "We're going to have to go in, I'm not letting her kill a cop today or any other day. You with me"?

"Hey. I'm right behind you."

"We just got to the hotel, where are you?" said Liz as she and Samar walked into the hotel lobby.

"Headed for room 421. We're going to need back up."

"Ok, we're on our way."

When they arrived in front of the door, Kate put her ear to it. It was quiet, no voices were heard, not even the slightest sound. Either they were too late or they would get there just in time. Donald took the keycard and slid it in the reader quietly. He looked at Kate seconds before he removed it and she nodded, indicating that she was ready. But was she really? Could she really stand in that room and accept what would happen?

Donald removed the keycard and flung the door open, entering first.

"FBI, put your gun down!"

Kate followed him into the room. Tomasini, like Orsini had been, was tied to the hotel chair and gagged. Jess was holding the semi-automatic gun to his forehead, silencer in place.

"Not another step or I'll kill him!" yelled Jess.

Kate tapped Donald on the shoulder and stepped in front of him, allowing Jess to see her. They made eye contact and Kate saw Jess' eyes soften. Kate lowered her gun and put it in the holster.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"You can't understand."

"What? Losing someone you love? You're wrong. I know how that feels."

"Oh yeah? And who have you lost."

"Mom and dad. They were killed fifteen years ago by a drunk driver. And what? You think, that it didn't cross my mind, to go and kill the guy who had killed them?"

Liz and Samar arrived behind Donald. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Trying to talk her out of it. If we pull the trigger, there's no certainty that she won't take him down at the same time."

"So why didn't you?" yelled out Jess, her hand slowly starting to shake.

"Because, it would have meant that I wasn't any different from the guy who killed them. Who was I to be judge and juror and decide that he had to die? I wanted justice more than I wanted revenge. And I know that my parents would never have wanted me to take a life."

Kate paused for a moment. "Jess, I know you and believe me when I tell you I know that you are hurting inside, but think about your dad. Think about what he would tell you if he were here."

Jess shook her head. "It's too late. There's nothing anybody can do for me now."

"That's not true. You need help and I'm here to offer it to you. Let me help you Jess. You know you can trust me, never in all the years we've known each other, have I lied to you. Let us reopen Stephane's case and see if we can't find evidence, let us bring this man to justice. Because there are only two ways this is going to end and you know it."

Kate could see that what she was saying was starting to have an impact on Jess. Jess' attention was leaving Tomasini and looking at Kate and the other agents. Her hand was shaking as she slowly started to drop the gun from Tomasini's forehead.

"That's it. Come on Jess, give me the gun… please."

Within a split second, Kate saw it across Jess' face, the softness disappeared and the determination resurfaced.

Kate saw Jess's arm raise again. Kate grabbed her gun. "Jess! No!" Kate shot her gun in Jess' direction and she fell to the ground. Kate walked slowly over to her and discarded the gun as Donald and the other's freed Tomasini.

Kate knelt next to Jess and felt her neck. There was nothing left to do, she was gone.

For the next two days, Kate spent most of her time at the bureau without returning to her house and ignoring Raymond's phone calls. She knew that he would never dare to barge in to the bureau, it was too risky. Donald and the others had returned to DC, when Kate had told them that she was fine. They all knew it was a lie, but they respected her enough to let her handle it on her own, at least for a couple of days.

The morning of the third day, Kate headed out to the cemetery to pay her last respects, to her childhood friend. Even if she hadn't thought much about Jess over the past years, having been so caught up with her professional life, the memories had always been lurking somewhere in the back of her mind and would pop up on brief occasions, bringing a smile to her face. She knew that after today, it would be hard to smile at those memories, knowing that Jess was gone.

She wore a black outfit and stayed in the back during the ceremony. Her dark sunglasses hid, the teary eyes. Raymond and Dembe were in a car not far from where the funeral was taking place and they watched. He was worried about Kate. It was one thing to kill a criminal, but to kill a friend who was a criminal was another. And she had found herself at the end of the impossible choice, he had told her she would be. It would, eventually take its toll on her, emotionally and psychologically.

Little by little, people left the cemetery, leaving only Jess' mother and a friend in front of the casket. Kate inhaled and walked over to them.

"Claudine, I'm terribly sorry." Said Kate as she removed her sunglasses.

Jess' mother turned around, with sadness, anger and rage in her eyes. She slapped Kate in the face.

"You killed her! You killed my baby girl! You are a monster"!

Claudine's friend led her away, leaving Kate alone by the casket. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Raymond come towards her, Dembe following a few feet behind.

When he reached her, she turned her head to the side and tried to wipe away the tears. Raymond, placed his finger underneath her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't hide. Not for me." He said softly as his eyes locked on hers. He felt her pain, her distress.

"I… I… I killed my best friend." She said as she started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Raymond took her into his arms.

"I know. This too shall pass.", he said as she bore her head in the nook of his shoulder and held on to him as if her life depended on it.

Even though it was starting to rain, Raymond didn't rush her. He kept holding her underneath the cold rain as she cried all the tears she could cry. She was going to be faced with the worst of demons, her own. And he was going to help her get through it, no matter how long it took!


	18. I need to know

**One week later:**

Liz, Donald, Samar and Aram were standing near the coffee machine.

"Have you heard from Kate?" Donald asked Liz. He knew that over the past couple of months, they had gotten close due to their unique relationship with Reddington.

"No. Her phone automatically goes to voice mail and she's not returning my emails. Do you think she's alright?"

"How can she be? She had to kill her best friend." Said Aram who felt for her.

"Exactly," said Donald. "Which is why I'm starting to get concerned."

"I assume you are talking about Kate", said Harold upon joining them.

They all nodded.

"She's asked for a short leave of absence and I think we can all understand that she needs time to process what took place a week ago. When she returns, she will have our full support."

"Did she tell you, where she was?"

"No and it wasn't my place to ask."

Donald dug his hands in his pockets. "And amazingly, Reddington, too, has disappeared. Am I the only one who can put two and two together and imagine that he's with her."

Liz knew that Donald despised him. "Look, I know Reddington is not your favorite person in the world, but there is one thing I know and that is, that if he's with her, there's no one better at helping her cope with the turmoil she's going through right now, so cut him some slack."

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I'll hold him personally responsible!"

Almost a thousand miles away, Kate sat on the sand, not far from the ocean, watching the waves crash on the shore. She was wearing a white bikini, a black pareo, a black hat and sunglasses. Her bare feet grazing the soft tropical sand. Even though they had only been here for a couple of days, she was already quite tan from staying outside so much and the white bikini highlighted that perfectly.

Raymond and Dembe were sitting outside at the back of the magnificent mansion that Raymond had bought a couple of years back. The place was secluded and hidden from unwanted eyes or visitors.

Dembe looked at Raymond. "She's been sitting there for hours. I think it's time you talked to her Raymond."

"I'm not sure that there is much that I can tell her that will make the pain go away."

"She followed you here and I don't believe it is because she didn't have anywhere else to go. I think she followed you because it's you."

Kate continued to stare into nothingness when she felt and saw Raymond sit down next to her. At first they said nothing, both just stared over at the horizon as midday neared.

"How did you know that it would up the way it did?" she asked almost detached from it all.

"When someone like Jess gets that far into the dark abyss of taking lives, there's generally no turning back. The darkness, slowly pervades itself into who you are, what your beliefs are and alters you."

She turned her head and looked at him. Was that also what he felt? That it had altered him to the point of no return? Kate didn't believe that. It was never too late.

"Then why did you tell me that I could talk her out of it?"

"Because it's always a possibility. You could have ended up being that bleak light at the surface of the chasm and she could have decided to climb out of it. But there is nothing you need to feel responsible about in the way the events took place. It was her choice in the end. She knew what would happen and she chose her fate out of her own free will."

Kate looked back at the ocean. "Maybe if I had said things differently or found the right words."

Raymond removed his sunglasses and looked at her. She too was sinking into a dark abyss of guilt and he didn't want her to venture out into such uncharted territory.

He put his hand out towards her. "Kate, you're not alone. Let me help you get through this."

She put her hand in is and he clasped it gently around hers. "But how?"

"One day at a time."

They sat there, a beacon of hope, in the emotional darkness that resided in her.

 **Two weeks later:**

Donald looked up from the operations floor to Kate's office. It was still empty. No one had heard from her aside from Harold, who said that she needed more time. Donald understood but he was more than certain that, if not Kate, Reddington must have kept Liz in the loop and if that was the case, he didn't understand why Liz kept it to herself.

He walked over to Aram. "I need you to try and locate Reddington."

Aram raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wait? Are you serious? Kate has been gone for two weeks and you're not the least bit worried about her?"

"No. I agree with Liz. I think he can help her."

Liz who had been listening discreetly from afar walked over.

Donald looked at her. "So, I'm really the only one who doesn't trust him?!"

"She's fine Donald."

"Ah ha! So, you are in contact with Reddington. Where are they?"

"That I don't know and it's not what is important. What is, is that Kate is slowly starting to accept what happened. She's finally coming to terms with it, she's started eating again and she's sleeping better. This is what she needs."

"What a relief, because for a second there, I thought you were going to say "this is who she needs". And how the hell does he know she's sleeping better?"

As he finished asking the question, his eyes opened wide. "You're not implying that…"

Liz cut him off. "No. But even if it were the case, it's none of our business."

"None of our business? An FBI agent with a top wanted fugitive?! Not our business? I think it is our business."

"You're just jealous because she turned to him instead of you", spurted out Samar. "Kate is a beautiful woman and that is one of the many qualities she has and Reddington is a man. Being a criminal, doesn't make him incapable of falling in love." She too had known that, falling in love with a criminal when she had been younger, she knew that regardless of what Reddington was, if he had feelings for Kate, he would move heaven and Earth for her and he would go to great lengths to make sure she was safe, even if his own life depended on it. Criminals were selfish when it came to other criminals, but not when it came to those they loved.

"I can't stand here and listen to this crap!" said Donald as he walked away.

Kate had slowly stopped retreating on her own. She was sitting on the beach reading, in a long chair, next to Raymond who was reading the newspaper. Dembe had gone into town to run some errands. It was mid-afternoon, it was low tide and the sun was shining. She closed her book, stood and placed it on her chair. Raymond looked up from his newspaper.

"I'm going for a walk", she said as she put on sunglasses. "Come with me."

Raymond smiled and nodded. He folded his newspaper, rolled up the bottom of his pants and stood. They walked together to the edge of the water and started walking.

"Your spirits are up these days. I'm happy to see that," said Raymond as the waves slowly cradled their bare feet.

"I'm better, but I still can't get Jess' mother's words out of my head." She looked at Raymond. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

He looked at her shocked. "No! Absolutely not. You were doing your job, you saved that cop's life and who knows how many others. She was angry and grieving, it was easier for her to call you a monster than her own daughter. It's easy to dissipate your own guilt by rendering someone else responsible."

There was a lot of truth in what Raymond was saying and it eased her. He paused for a moment and she did the same.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked her gently.

"No. I don't think you are a monster, Raymond. Despite all the terrible things you may have done, a monster wouldn't be capable of doing what you're doing now."

"And what's that?"

"Letting your guard down, being there for me, letting me into your world, trusting me and letting me trust you."

"Is that only enough?"

"Raymond, these past two weeks, I've seen a side of you, that I'm sure not many people have ever seen. You are caring and selfless and I know how hard that must be for you, because it shows a vulnerability in you that I am sure you prefer to keep hidden, because it's not good for business. But, being here with you, has allowed me to see the man and not the criminal."

He took a step closer to her as he removed his sunglasses. He then gently removed hers. He knew what he was about to say and he wanted to see hers. There was nothing more sure to him that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he wanted to see her soul.

"If I wasn't a criminal, Kate, could I be the man for you?" he asked as he placed his hand on her soft cheek.

She stared into his eyes and realized how hard it was for him to utter those words. Again this vulnerability, baring his soul naked.

His eyes searched hers, waiting for her to respond.

"You have insinuated yourself into my life for almost a year now. You were depicted and known as a criminal but nothing you have done in this past year, makes me see you as a criminal. As I said, being a criminal doesn't make you the man you are deep down inside, not then and not today, it doesn't define the man I know or see in you."

She knew she was avoiding the question. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to dive in what could be paradise, and with her heart pounding, she knew she was scared, to jump and let go.

Still with his hand on her face, he took another step towards her. Their bodies touching. He was so close to her that her heartbeat was accelerating and her breathing getting quicker. He was a smart man and he knew what she had meant, but he wanted and needed to hear her say it.

"Kate… I need to know."

"Yes."

It was all he needed to hear and know. Still with his eyes locked on hers, he inched his face towards hers. When their lips touched they both closed their eyes. It was delicate. There was nothing intrusive or passionate, but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel all the love, attraction and adoration he had for her. It didn't mean that her heartbeat leveled out or that her breathing went back to normal, simply because she knew that they were both holding back. He put his arms around her and pulled her into him as he kept kissing her.


	19. It's good to be back

**Three weeks later :**

Kate woke up. She had fallen asleep, reading a book in the sofa, in Raymond's arms. They had spent most of the day inside as it had rained most of it. Kate and Raymond had spent all of their time together since the past week. Whether it was reading, talking, taking walks on the beach or playing cards, they spent every waking moment together. She respected the fact that he wasn't rushing into things and that's what she meant by waking moment, aside from now, but it wasn't the same. At first she had felt bad, Dembe had always been such a big part of Raymond's life and now that Kate and Raymond's relationship was changing, Dembe very often left them to themselves. Kate had apologized, but he had smiled and said that he was more than happy to have some time for himself after all these years.

"I dozed off didn't I?" said Kate as she closed the open book on her lap.

Raymond kissed the back of her head. "Yes, you did. Getting tired of Jay Gatsby and his lavish parties already?"

"No." she said smiling. "I think it was a mix of the rain falling and the fact that I was cozy against you."

"Good to know, in case you ever suffer from insomnia, I'll know what to do."

She looked out the window. "Looks like the sun is out again."

Raymond looked as well. "You're absolutely right. How about a dinner into town?"

"Sounds like a good idea, we've been cooped up here all day, some fresh air will do us some good."

"I'll let Dembe know."

Within the hour, they had driven to Ocean Club Marina, hopped on the boat, leaving Paradise Island and heading for Downtown Nassau. They had offered Dembe to join them but he had generously declined their offer and had stayed on the boat. Kate and Raymond ventured out to Matisse for a quiet and romantic dinner.

Samar and Aram were in the kitchen eating Tacos from Paco's when Donald walked in. He was like a lion in a cage. He hated the fact that Kate had cut herself off from the world. Ok, so maybe not the world but him. It was now three weeks and he felt that she should at least have the curtesy to let everyone know that she was OK and where she was.

"Speak your mind." Said Samar. "I see you over there rambling to yourself."

"I thought she'd respect us enough to, I don't know, tell us where she is."

Samar looked at him confused. "We know she's OK, and technically that's all that matters, I don't need to know where she went. She could have gone to India and spent time with a spiritual guru or spent her nights drinking in clubs in New York City, for all I care. Her whereabouts is not what's important. You just say that because if you knew where she was, you'd have someone go and check things out. Talk about invasion of privacy Ressler. You're not her father nor her boyfriend."

He puffed. "And how do you even know she's OK? The last we heard from her was a week ago through Liz. For all we know she may never come back!"

"She called Harold this morning. She'll be back in on Monday. There! Are you happy now?"

"Only partly," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Both knew to whom he was referring to.

"Look, I don't even know why you're calling me. You don't really appreciate me either."

"Maybe, but I appreciate you more than I do Reddington. I just want to know she's alright."

"You must have a hearing problem Ressler, from what I've heard, you know she's fine."

Donald furrowed his eyebrows. It was obvious that everyone was in contact with Liz.

"Well, maybe for you, Liz and the others that's enough, but not for me."

"So what do you want me to do? I'm currently on a mission for Reddington, I can't just pick up and leave and try to find them. By then she'll be back and you'll be able to see for yourself that she's fine. Besides, I'm not getting on Reddington's bad side, I've got a lot riding on this OK."

"I must have misread you. I thought you had some sort of feelings for her." Said Donald bluntly.

"I do and that's why I'm not getting involved here. Sorry Ressler, you're on your own."

Jacob hung up and thought about Kate. He felt his emotions get out of hand and he quickly brushed her image and any thoughts about her aside. He had to be patient. His time would come.

When Kate and Raymond returned to Paraiso, the name that Raymond had given this beautiful oceanfront mansion, it was dark. Dembe went off to do his usual evening rounds and Kate and Raymond sat on the deck, where Raymond had turned the radio on. The voices of the Everly Brothers came on serenading to "All I have to do is dream".

Raymond put his hand out towards her. "Dance with me."

She smiled as she stood and walked over to him, ignoring his put out hand, instead putting her arms around him. He took her in his embrace and she placed her face against his chest as they swayed to the rhythm of the music and the waves crashing in the distance.

They kept dancing for quite some time, through the Everly Brothers, Elvis Presley, Lionel Ritchie and Chicago. Dembe watched, smiling from a distance. He had rarely, if ever, seen Raymond, so relaxed, happy and in love. He retreated to his room hoping it would stay that way for a long time.

After a while, Raymond stopped dancing. Kate pulled back, a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

Raymond smiled and looked at her. "Everything is better than alright. You have no idea how long I have dreamed and wished for moments like these."

"I'm happy to know I'm contributing to helping them come true."

He placed his forehead against hers. "I don't want to rush you."

"Raymond, I'm a grown woman. You're not rushing me. I want this too."

She kissed him and then took his hand and led him upstairs. She stopped in front of her bedroom door, but he shook his head. In turn, he took her hand and led her to his. His room was beautiful, magical, romantic and she understood why he had brought her here. He wanted the moment to be perfect. He undressed her slowly, taking the time to discover every new naked part of her body, as the moonlight filtered through the window. When she was standing fully naked in front of him, he kissed her and lifted her. He brought her to the baldaquin bed. He removed his clothes and joined her. They spent hours discovering each other, caressing each other, kissing each other, making love and abandoning each other in moments of pure extasy.

Raymond stirred and opened his eyes as he felt an empty spot beside him. He sat up and looked around the room. Standing on the balcony, in the moonlight, with her hair blowing in the wind, a bed sheet around her nakedness, stood Kate. He put on his boxer shorts and walked over to her. He put his arm around her, from behind and, even though he hadn't truly been worried, felt reassured, when he felt her lean back into him.

She was the one to break the silence.

"I don't want to go back Raymond."

"You know we have to go back."

"I know. But you know just as well as I do, that the moment we land on that strip at DC, everything will be different."

"Yes, when we are not alone. But I promise you that when we are, it will always feel and be like this."

When Reddington's plane landed and slowly came to a stop, Kate who was holding Raymond's hand looked out the window. She was astounded to see Ressler waiting for them, standing in front of his car. She looked at Raymond.

"We can't let Ressler get suspicious now, can we." He said as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

When the plane stopped, they stood. The stewardess headed to open the door when she was interrupted by Reddington.

"Not yet."

Raymond, took Kate in his arms and kissed her lovingly. "I'll see you tonight". He then nodded to the stewardess and she opened the door. He held on to Kate's hand for as long as he could and then when she neared the door, he let it go. He stood in the frame of the door and watched as she walked down the stairs and walked over to Ressler.

Ressler nodded in Reddington's direction, a sign of thanks, for having contacted him directly to ask him to come pick Kate up.

When she neared him, Donald, clumsily hugged her. "It's good to have you back."

He let her go and walked over to the trunk to place her bag. He then headed to the driver's side. Kate got into the car.

"It's good to be back", she said, somewhat faking a smile. There was not much of truth in what she was saying. She turned and looked one last time in Raymond's direction before he disappeared from her sight as Donald drove away.


	20. The Heartbreaker - Part One

**Two months later :**

Kate stirred awake as she felt Raymond's arm's around her. Her head was on his bare chest, her leg draped over his. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, his soft eyes were looking at her. He smiled.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked as she passed her fingers over his chest.

"Not long enough and it will never be enough. I could never get tired of watching you, whether you are sleeping or not."

Years ago, those kinds of words would have made Kate blush, but now they were a sweet melody to her ears.

She gently placed the bed sheet over her bare body and removed herself from him and placing herself on her back. He took her hand and kissed it before bending over her and kissing her.

Outside, the spring sun was slowly rising and seeping through the curtains. She could feel it's warmth penetrate the bedroom. Over the past two months, they had spent almost every night together. There wasn't an inch on his body she didn't know or him hers. And yet, there was something bothering her. The secrecy of it all. She knew it was for her own good that he wanted it to be that way but it was a heavy secret to carry around. If Liz, Samar and Aram probably could have cared less, it wasn't the same for Donald. She knew that he was watching her every move, her every reaction when Raymond was around, or when he would mention his name. This relation was something he wouldn't understand or accept. It wasn't that she needed his approval, but she didn't want to feel as though she had to justify herself. What was there to justify in love? Nothing, absolutely nothing!

So, here she was, in the apartment across from hers that Raymond had bought, the minute he had returned from The Bahamas. He had wanted to be close without raising suspicions. Out of precaution, he had Bass check Kate's apartment for wires and cameras. He knew that Ressler hated him and he would stop at nothing to take him down. Dembe would spend the night at Kate's and keep a look out.

All of that crept up in her mind and a veil placed itself over her happiness.

"You hate this don't you"?

She looked at Raymond. "I hate the way it is, not what we have."

"I'm only doing this to protect you. I don't really fancy this either."

"There are so many things I would want to do differently."

"Tell me."

"I don't know. Just being able to not sneak around. Go for a stroll in the park together, go to dinner and walk through the front door and sit by the window, like a normal couple. Just do things together is all. Right now, I have the impression that all we do is combine our joint efforts on the blacklist, meet in less than romantic places and then when Bass give's us the green light that it's OK, I cross the hallway over here."

Amidst the deception of it all, she laughed. "Damn, I feel like a teenager, hiding from her parents."

Raymond smiled. "Something you never did I'm sure. Did you ever do anything bad in your adolescent life?"

"I told you, I had a very boring adolescence."

"Well, you're sure making it up for it now!"

"At least you don't find me or us boring…yet!"

"Love, that day will never come."

He removed the bed sheet from her body and placed himself over her and started kissing her again, as his hands trailed over soft skin. Just as their foreplay had reached its peak, his phone rang.

She looked at him. "Take it. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

He removed himself against his burning desire for her and grabbed his phone.

"Reddington."

She slipped out of bed and put on her robe.

"When?" she heard Raymond say as she opened the door to his apartment.

She had a quick look and then took the two steps that separated his door from hers. Dembe was waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Dembe."

"There's more coffee if you want some."

"Thanks."

He nodded and headed out of the apartment.

She had to admit that at first, it had been weird, this whole masquerade but there was something in Dembe that had made it less awkward. He respected Raymond and only wanted his happiness and through that he also respected Kate, which of course she did too. It was also the fact that she knew that with Dembe, Raymond was safe.

By the time she had showered and gotten dressed, Raymond and Dembe were in her apartment. Raymond had prepared Kate a tumbler of coffee and handed it to her.

"You look beautiful."

Dembe smiled as he watched them.

"And you elegant as always."

Raymond looked at his watch.

"We must get going."

"What's going on?"

"Another name on the list, I'll tell you in the car."

Donald raised an eyebrow as he saw Kate, Reddington and Dembe walk into the special unit together.

"Got your own chauffeur service now?"

Raymond wanted to put him back in his place but he knew it would only lead to more prying.

Kate looked at Donald and smiled. "You're just jealous you have to drive yourself into work. Actually, they were waiting for me outside my building. Reddington has a new name."

Cooper walked over to them. "What do we have on the agenda today?"

"Dr. Pawel Bartosik, aka The Heartbreaker!"

Donald sneered. "I thought you would have won that title by now."

Raymond simply ignored him.

"What do we know about him?"

Kate looked at the screen as Aram put up Dr. Bartosik's picture. "An eminent cardiologist from the University of Krakow."

"Nothing wrong about that", said Donald.

"Well initially no. But Bartosik was raided from the Doctor's and Cardiologist Association a couple years ago. Since then, he's gone freelance."

"Freelance?" asked Liz as she stood next to Raymond.

"He offers his services around the world to bring down politicians and businessmen who, let's just say, get in the way of someone else making a fortune or gaining power."

"What is his MO?"

"Basically, he approaches his victims and injects them with a mixture of betablockers and digoxin, in incredibly high doses, to induce what looks like, to a medical examiner, a heart attack."

Aram smiled. "I get it, that's why they call him the Heartbreaker, he literally breaks their heart."

Kate laughed. Leave it to Aram to be a step behind.

"According to this his last victim was three years ago. How do we know he's still a threat and even alive"? asked Samar.

"This morning, Melanie Mannarino, one of the two candidates running for Governor of Delaware was found dead in her backyard. The preliminary medical examiner report indicates that she died of a heart attack. Mannarino was young, fit and no apparent health problems."

"And you think that Bartosik is behind this? Why?" asked Donald.

"Yes, simply because up until two months ago, there was no chance for Mannarino to even hope to be chosen as Governor. She then dished out to the media that Steven Bidwell, her opponent, had apparently very intriguing and unconventional sexual practices. Bidwell, started losing partisans."

"Bidwell would have contacted Bartosik to handle it. It makes sense." Said Cooper. "Where do we start?"

"We need to talk with the medical examiner and see if he finds anything based on what we know."

"Ok, you two head over to the morgue and talk to the ME," said Cooper as he looked at Donald and Samar.

"The rest of you, try to find any information about this Dr. I want to know if he has a residence here, if he's using a credit card, if he's got family."

They all nodded and headed to their designed task.

One hour later Aram returned with a potential address and Liz and Kate headed out.

Kate's phone rang and she picked it up.

"I heard you have an address?"

"It's a possibility. Liz and I are going to check it out."

"OK. Call me when you're done. And be careful".

"I will."

"He's changed", said Liz, keeping her eyes on the road.

"What?"

"Raymond. He's changed".

Kate said nothing.

"A couple of years ago, I didn't recognize him. He was in a very dark place. Unpredictable, carefree, irresponsible, almost like he had a death wish. And now I see a entirely different change in him. I think you are the reason behind it."

"I know you too are close. Did he say anything to you?"

"Raymond has way too much respect for you to and I don't need him to tell me. I see it."

Kate nodded. If Liz knew it and had guessed it, the others too.

"Don't worry about the others, they don't know Raymond as well as I do. They'll never guess it or figure it out", said Liz almost as if she could read Kate's thoughts. "And trust me, I'm not judging you. On the contrary, I'm hoping maybe this will save him, from all of this, from himself."

Kate looked at Liz gently. "You still feel that's he's hiding the truth from you, about being your father?"

Liz shrugged. "Maybe. Would it be so bad for me to somehow hope that it's the truth?"

Kate put her hand on Liz's. "Not as bad as me hoping that my love will be enough to save him."

As they continued their route, both hoped and imagine a most probably impossible future.


	21. The Heartbreaker - Part Two

Liz knocked on the door.

"Dr. Bartosik, FBI!"

They waited a few minutes before knocking the door down, with guns ready.

They walked in and secured the apartment. It was empty. They put their guns back in the holsters and looked around.

It was clear that he had been here but everything was gone. Liz headed to his desk and looked through some of the documents that had been left behind on it and also in the trash.

Kate headed to where he had most probably set up his lab. There were empty vials laying on a counter, along with syringes. She grabbed a glove and took the vials to have a look at them. Her phone rang.

"Fontaine."

"Kate, it's Donald. We're walking out of the morgue. Based on our assumptions, the coroner reran some tests and Reddington was right. There was a mixture of medicine used for cardiac arrythmia."

"Let me guess, Digoxin and Corgard?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause I'm looking at empty vials as we speak."

"Did you find anything else?"

"No. The place is empty. It's no real surprise, I would imagine that with his mission over, he's going to move on to his next victim, if there is one. Liz is looking at some of the documents he left behind, maybe it will give us a lead."

"OK. We'll meet you guys back there."

Reddington sat down at a booth in a cheap dinner, Dembe standing near him. The door opened and a bald man in his mid-fifties walked in. He walked in their direction. Reddington stood and shook his hand.

"Dr. Bartosik, thank you for meeting me. I presume you know who I am?"

"Naturally, a man of your status is known to all."

They sat down.

"What is it that I can do you for you Mr. Reddington?"

"I've learned of your amazing talent of removing certain obstacles from the paths of greatness, of some of the most important figures in this world. And I think I could use your services."

Bartosik raised an eyebrow. He had never worked for a real criminal and he was honored that a man as Reddington would seek out his services.

"Who is this obstacle?"

Reddington took out a picture and placed it on the table. Bartosik took it and looked at it in length.

"A beautiful woman, it would be a pity to see her go. Tell me more about why I should rid you of her. Has she broken your heart? Stolen from you? Or maybe perhaps refused herself to you, hence embarrassing you and all the power you stand for?"

Reddington smiled. If only Bartosik knew. She hadn't broken his heart and he hoped she never would, she had never refused herself to him. She had stolen something from him, that was certain, but nothing that he didn't want her to steal…his heart.

"She is preventing me from managing my operations as I see fit. Let's just say, she is constantly in my way, trying to put me behind bars."

Bartosik put the picture down. "I don't do cops."

"She's not a cop, she's a federal agent."

"Mr. Reddington, the reason I can still help my clients in getting rid of their annoyance or rival is that I select very careful each of my missions. I'm afraid I will have to turn you down."

He stood as Raymond watched him.

"Out of curiosity, how much do your clients pay you?"

"That is also something I protect and I'm sure you of all people understand the confidentiality of this."

"Whatever, they charge you, I offer you threefold what they do". He paused for a moment, then in turn stood, put his hat back on. "But that's alright, I'll find somebody else, who I'm sure won't have as many scruples as you do for that amount of financial security."

He started to walk away.

"Fourfold." He heard Bartosik say.

"Fine, I'll even offer you my private jet to flea the city, state or country once it's done. I'll be in touch with all the details of where and when."

Reddington walked out and settled down in the car. Dembe looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"You don't think you should have talked to Kate about this first?"

"This was our short window of opportunity. If I hadn't stepped in, Bartosik would have vanished like a ghost."

"You're going to tell her aren't you?"

Raymond said nothing.

"Raymond?"

"Dembe, I would never do anything that could harm or kill Kate. I need you to trust me. But yes, I will advise the entire team. I've done my part, the rest of it is for them to handle."

"Have you freaking lost your mind"! yelled out Donald as Reddington explained to them what he had set up. He was infuriated at how easily Reddington seemed to be putting Kate in harm's way. "This guy causes heart attacks and you hired him to kill Kate!"

"He thinks I hired him to kill Kate, there's a big difference and I don't like what you are insinuating Agent Ressler. I have never done anything to put any of this team's members at risk, why would I start now?!"

Donald took a step towards Reddington. "And what is this obsession with Kate? Why aren't you sending Samar or Liz?"

Kate and Liz watched as Raymond kept looking Donald straight into the eyes and give him a smile of victory. Raymond had finally managed to get Donald out of his wits and it felt great.

"Enough!" said Kate. Both turned their heads to look at her. Donald still looked pissed whereas Raymond simply kept smiling. "The reason is that not only he's on Reddington's list but he's also on my list! I've been tracking Bartosik for 3 years. Tell me you wouldn't want to be in the front row if it were someone you'd be tracking down for years?"

Donald looked at Reddington. He was the one he had been tracking down for years and he was sitting first row.. that was all he was doing, sitting. He couldn't arrest him and put him behind bars and all because of that stupid Blacklist.

Harold looked at everyone. "I agree with Kate. Everyone needs to work together and trust each other, otherwise something will go wrong and there is no room for mistakes. We know what he's capable of."

They scattered and Kate looked at Raymond. Donald came up to her. "You got a minute?"

She nodded and they stepped a bit further away. Kate had her back turned to Raymond and it was tactical, she knew that Donald wanted to keep an eye on him and see his reaction when he was talking to Kate. He was wasting his time. Raymond would never let anything show.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you trust him."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "I do trust him and I trust you and the rest of this team."

"You're willing to risk your life and go in blindly along with Reddington's plan to catch Bartosik?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Donald, I think you forgot that it's exactly what a Federal Agent does. This being someone from Reddington's list doesn't change that. Our duty to this country and its citizens is to serve and protect them. If I'm not willing to risk my life to save innocent lives, then I've got nothing to do here. And neither do you!"

With that she walked away making sure she didn't make eye contact with Raymond or Dembe.

That evening she remained in her apartment. Raymond and Dembe were meeting with Bartosik to organize everything. The plan was for Bartosik to get a hold of Kate the following day in the evening as she headed towards her apartment building. Raymond would put at Bartosik's disposal an empty warehouse nearby and once it was done to dump Kate in the alley behind her apartment building. With Raymond organizing everything, Kate felt safe, she knew nothing would go wrong.


	22. The Heartbreaker-Part Three

Raymond hadn't staid in his apartment that night, he had rented a hotel room. Just in case Bartosik was following him or Kate, it could have been odd for him to live the same apartment building and the apartment across from her as well. He had called her to say that everything was in place and when they had finished discussing the details of the case, they had talked about personal things.

Kate had gone to bed early. In the morning when she woke, there was a sweet message from Raymond wishing her a good day and that she had nothing to worry about as the team and him would be ready to intervene at the warehouse before Bartosik could put his machiavellic plan in action. The only thing they didn't know was that Bartosik didn't like it when someone told him how to go about doing his business.

Kate walked out of the apartment towards the elevator. On it was a paper stating that the elevator was undergoing maintenance. Even if she lived on the 8th floor, she didn't mind taking the stairs. As she reached the 4th floor, her phone buzzed. She took it and saw that it was Liz, she was waiting for her in the car out front. Kate smile, most probably a request from Raymond. She texted Liz that she was on her way down.

As she reached the 2nd floor and passed the access door to the apartment part of the building, she felt a blow to the back of the head and fell to the ground, ultimately blacking out.

Bartosik, placed Kate on a wheelchair, tied her hands and legs to it and placed a long and thick blanket over her. He passed through the door and headed for the elevator and removed the fake notice. He rolled Kate into it and made his descent to the parking level. It was true that he could have done it there and then, but he didn't want to risk being seen. He was a careful and calculated man, hence his reliability and professionalism.

Liz looked at her watch and frowned. It had been 10 minutes since Kate had answered and she hadn't come out yet. She turned the engine off and stepped out of the vehicle. When she entered the building, the concierge stopped her.

"Can I help you?"

She showed her badge. "Has Kate Fontaine come down yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I haven't seen her yet today."

"Do you have a spare key to her apartment?"

He hesitated. "I'm not going to get in trouble am I?"

"Not unless you don't give it to me."

He walked over to a small key box and grabbed Kate's spare key. He handed it over to Liz.

Liz headed towards the elevator then turned her attention towards the concierge's desk. "Where are the stairs?"

"You should use the elevator, it's on the 8th floor."

"I'd love to but it says it's being serviced."

The concierge walked over and frowned. "That can't be right. It was serviced last week. I have no information that it's the case today."

Liz' heart started to accelerate. She pushed on the button and sure enough the elevator opened. She pushed on Kate's floor number and grabbed her gun. When it opened, she secured the area around it and headed for the apartment door. She knocked on the door.

"Kate? Is everything alright?"

There was no answer. She then heard a door open a bit further down the hall. She aimed her gun and startled an old lady.

"It's OK. I'm FBI. Have you seen Kate Fontaine?"

"She left fifteen minutes ago. She took the stairs, the elevator is unavailable."

"And you're sure she didn't come back up?"

"Absolutely. I haven't heard a door open or close in this corridor since she left."

Kate ran towards the door leading to the stairs and called Cooper.

"We need a team over here as soon as possible and have Aram access the video surveillance of Kate's apartment."

"What's going on?" asked Harold.

"I think Bartosik isn't sticking to the initial plan."

As she went down the different floors, Liz contacted Raymond. He was worried and she could hear it. When she reached the second floor, she found Kate's phone on the floor. As Raymond headed for the warehouse, which was twenty minutes away, he desperately tried to call Bartosik who willingly ignored his call.

When Liz arrived downstairs, Donald and Samar were walking into the building.

Donald looked at her pissed. "I told you, I didn't trust Reddington."

"This is not Reddington's doing. Believe me, he's just as concerned as we are. Besides, he would never harm Kate."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. That's all."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I just know that Reddington doesn't kill innocent people!"

Liz's phone rang. It was Aram. She put him on speaker. "You have something?"

"No. The video surveillance was disconnected so we have no eyes on the building, however, what Bartosik ignored was that the parking lot surveillance cameras were on another setup. I've sent you the video. We are trying to locate the vehicle as we speak. There is a local and federal alert out."

Liz hung up and they watched the video. It showed Bartosik, arriving in the parking lot, pushing a wheelchair with an unconscious Kate. He loaded her in the back of a white van without markings on it. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There were plenty of white vans without markings on them driving around DC.

As the video stopped, her phone rang.

"Tell me you have Kate", she said.

"No. The warehouse is empty and he's not picking up his phone. Liz we are running out of time."

"You think I don't know that. You underestimated him Raymond."

"Possibly, but he's underestimating me as well. I need to make some calls."

He hung up and dialed a number. "Zbiegniew, I have the feeling you know where I can find Pawel Bartosik and you are going to tell me where he is, or you'll never see the sun shine ever again!"

Liz, Samar and Donald were headed East, based on the elements Aram could have told them. He had unfortunately lost track of the van but he knew they were heading in the right direction. He was desperately trying to locate again the van.

"22 Kennedy Street!" said Raymond as Liz answered his call.

"We're ten minutes away!"

"I'm right behind you, I'll meet you there!"

Donald called for backup as well as an ambulance ready to intervene if needed, he hoped they didn't have to.

Kate shifted in the wheelchair as she came to. Bartosik lifted his eyes from the computer he was looking at.

"Welcome back to the last day of your life Agent Fontaine. It's true I could have killed you while you were knocked out but I would have gotten no pleasure from it. Let's say I'm a sadist. I like to see my victims suffer, to watch them gasping for air and their chest as they heart fails."

He printed a document and walked over to her, he was wearing gloves. He grabbed her right hand and made it clench the document, then did the same with the left hand.

"How sad that you decided to end your life. You never managed to forgive yourself for killing your best friend. It was so hard to bear. It broke your heart."

Kate looked at him. "No one will believe that I committed suicide. They'll know you are responsible and they will hunt you down."

He smirked. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Shall we get started?"

Kate tried to undo the restraints but it was useless. He walked over with two syringes in his hand. He yanked the blanked off of Kate, lifted her shirt and injected it's content in her belly. She winced as the liquid burned.

"A nice like cocktail of Tetracaine and Epinephrine. In approximately 5 minutes, you will no longer feel anything or be able to move from the legs down. It's a very powerful anesthetic."

As the first minutes passed, Kate felt her legs getting numb and for the first time in her life, she started to panic. Bartosik removed the restraints from her legs and then placed himself behind her and removed the ones from her hands. He lifted the wheelchair and tilted it violently, sending Kate to the ground.

He placed his head next to Kate's. "I'll give you a two minute head start. Run!" He laughed as Kate dragged herself across the floor. She had made it half way across the room, reaching her hands out in front of her as far as she could and then dragging her deadweight body, when she heard Bartosik walk towards her.

"Time's up."

He walked past her and grabbed one of her hands. He dragged her, as she desperately tried to break free of his hold, to the nearest wall and prompted her against it. He knelt in front of her. "Such a waste of a beautiful woman."

He had been right, the anesthetic was strong and now even her arms were starting to feel heavy and impaired. She tried to push him away as he grabbed her arm. He planted the syringe in her arm and freed the liquid from it into her vein.

The door at the end of the room came crashing open as the tactical team and the others came rushing in.

"Put the syringe down and step away!" yelled Donald.

Bartosik smiled in victory as he dropped the syringe and took a step away from Kate. "You're too late."

Kate first felt her heart accelerate. Her heartrate was going up high and fast. She felt her chest tighten and the pain as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly put her hand on her chest, using all the strength and energy she had left.

"No! Get the paramedics in here, now"! he said as he ran towards Kate. Liz and the tactical team grabbed Bartosik and cuffed him.

"Kate, hang in there!" said Donald as the paramedics rushed into the building.

Kate could feel the world closing in on her. She knew that there was fear and panic in her eyes along with pain. She tried to speak. "R….."

She then collapsed and Donald caught her just in time and placed her gently on the floor as the paramedics arrived.

"She's not breathing", was all he could say as he stood and watched them.

As one of the paramedics intubated her the other put her on scope and did a 12-lead ECG.

"She's having a heart attack".

He quickly placed an IV catheter. "Pushing in nitroglycerin and heparin."

Raymond and Dembe arrived. He looked at Liz who was the first person he could see as he entered the warehouse. She shook her head. They had been too late.

Raymond rushed over towards where the paramedics were and his world came tumbling down as he saw Kate fighting for her life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. The blow came fast and hard as Donald punched him in the face.

"This is on you. If she dies, I swear, special unit or not, I'm going to make sure you get the death penalty"!

Liz arrived and pushed him away. "Enough! Take a walk Ressler!"

Samar took Donald away and Liz looked at Raymond. "No. He's right, this is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault. We got here fast, hopefully they'll be able to save her," she said as they watched the paramedics roll Kate away on a gurney.


	23. The Heartbreaker-End

It was the middle of the night when Kate came to. Liz was sitting next to her bed. She smiled upon seeing Kate awake.

"You are one tough lady."

"What happened?" asked Kate as she realized she had more sensation in her legs.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare, it was touch and go for an hour or so, but you pulled through. The cardiologist says your heart suffered practically no damage, it's very strong. I didn't quite understand everything but he mentioned some sort of surgery. Anyway, they want to keep you for a day or two for observation but you're out of the woods. And you have no idea how relieved we are."

She leaned over and hugged Kate. "Don't ever do that again".

When Liz removed herself, she looked at Kate. "That being said, there's someone who is more eager than I am to see you."

She walked over to the door and opened it. Raymond walked in and removed his hat. "You've got fifteen minutes before Ressler takes over. Make them count."

He kissed Liz on the cheek and walked over to Kate as Liz left the room.

"Kate, there are no words that could be enough to tell you how sorry I am."

Kate put her hand out. "I don't hold you responsible for what happened Raymond. There was no way you could have known that Bartosik had his own agenda. And I know that if they found me, it's because of you."

"What I felt when I saw you fighting for your life, is a feeling I don't ever want to feel again. If anything ever happens to you, I would never be able to live with it. You've become such a big part of my life, that I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I'm not going anywhere Raymond. You were the one I wanted and was thinking about as I took my last breath."

He took her and kissed it.

"I think I know now why you chose me for this mission and not one of the others. You knew there was a big chance I'd survive. You knew about the heart surgery I had when I was a teenager. You knew it would be able to temporarily withstand the heart attack."

He nodded. "Bartosik is not the only cardiologist I spoke to. I spoke to Dr. Rodriguez."

Kate opened her eyes in disbelief. "The surgeon who operated on me all those years ago?"

Raymond nodded. "I asked her for advice before sending you in the lion's den. She told me that the surgery had strengthened you heart and that it would be able to withstand for a short period of time tachycardia. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Liz opened the door. "Ressler just walked into the hospital. You've got to get out of here."

He looked at Liz and nodded. He then turned his attention back to Kate. "I'll be waiting for you when you come home."

He leaned over and kissed her long.

"I love you Kate," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Raymond."

He walked to the door, where Liz was waiting, put his hat back on, gave Kate one last look and exited the room.

Liz walked over to Kate's bed and handed her mobile phone to her. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Kate looked at her perplexed as she took the phone. Once the phone had been passed over, Liz quietly left the room.

"Hello."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

At first she blinked a couple of times and then she smiled.

"Jacob!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK. Where are you?"

"I'm in The Netherlands but even though Liz assured me you were okay, I had to hear it for myself. It took a lot of persuading from Liz to not catch the first plane back and be by your side."

"You would have come back for me?"

"I told you I would always be there for you. Why can't you see that I mean it? If anything happened to you, my life would have no meaning left."

"Jacob…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know what you are going to say and that's fine. I told you to go on, to be with him. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you Kate and nothing you do will change that."

Before she could even realize it, Kate found herself telling Jacob that she loved him too. And it was the truth. When she hung up on those last words, she knew that she was torn. She loved two men, two very different and yet similar men. One that she could have and one that she couldn't for a reason that was unknown to her. She feared that as time went on, she may end up losing both and that was something she couldn't bear to think of.


	24. Hidden Treasure

**Three months later :**

Samar looked at Kate. They were driving back from their yearly medical checkup.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. Everything alright? Something popped up during your physical?"

Kate kept her eyes on the road.

"Everything's good. I'm just tired."

"It's a fact that there is nothing restful about this job but in all honesty, you don't look tired, not even a bit." Samar paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, I know that you are closer to Liz than I am but I'm a really good listener."

Kate smiled. "I know. It's just I don't really want to trouble others with my problems. I've always been used to solving them on my own."

"If it's the case, then why does this particular problem seem to cause you worries?"

"I don't know, it's just harder than I thought or maybe it's just that I'm too caught up in it, that I can't see the obvious solution."

Samar waited, she was hoping that Kate would open up to her.

Finally Kate thought that maybe getting some external and unbiased advice would help her see clearly. "Have you ever found yourself having to choose between something that is potentially bad and something that is worse?"

"If you want my opinion, I would choose neither. If there is a chance, an infinite chance that a good option were to arise, then I'd rather wait for it."

Kate nodded. But she knew that she didn't want to wait for a good one to come along because she had the extreme conviction that the bad or the worse could become good. But it was impossible for her to know which of Raymond or Jacob would turn out to be the one.

Kate dropped Samar home and she in turn headed over to her apartment. It was the end of the day and she had spent a couple of hours being questioned, probed and tested. There was nothing more she hated than medical checkups.

She put her bag down on the kitchen counter and went through her mail, there was a letter from the Bureau. She was starting to open the envelope when there was a knock on the door. She put the letter down and headed for the door. She smiled as she saw Bass standing on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Reddington had to head for Italy. He asked me to check up on you."

"I'm all good Bass. Thanks for letting me know. Why didn't he tell me that he had to go to Italy?"

"He supposedly sent you a text message."

Kate took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "You're right. I forgot to take my phone of silent mode."

"I'll be staying in Mr. Reddington's apartment during his absence. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Bass, I appreciate it."

"Have a nice evening Kate."

"You too."

She closed the door and returned to her letter but it was gone. She lifted the other envelopes but it wasn't there. She heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She grabbed her gun and slowly walked towards it.

When she pivoted in her bedroom her eyes widened.

"Reading mail not destined to you is a Federal offence."

"What can I say, I'm very curious as to what the Bureau could possibly want with you".

She put her gun down.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me. One of these days, I'm going to accidentally kill you and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"I'd be heartbroken."

Jacob put the letter down and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've desperately trying to get back since your last visit to the hospital. I knew I couldn't do it if Reddington was nearby."

"How do you know he's not here?"

"Because I'm the one who sent him to Italy."

He walked closer to her and she took a step back. "You can't be here Jacob. You've got to stop doing this. Calling me or coming to see me. I'm starting to get confused. When I left the cabin, you pushed me away, you made sure I understood that we couldn't be together and yet here you are."

He caressed her cheek. "Kate, I don't know what to say. I'm trying to stick to the rules but I can't get you out of my mind. And seeing you here and now, standing in front of me, not only does it remind me why I can't imagine being without you but it also gives me the strength to stay away again."

He moved in and kissed her. She wanted to close her eyes and abandon herself to him but all of this was just too much, at least right now. Realizing that she wasn't answering his kiss, he pulled away.

"I don't know what this deal is that you have. I don't know the rules to it but I can't, not like this. Sometimes, it's more painful to only partly have what you want Jacob and pain is not an emotion I like to nourish."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry Kate."

Kate watched as he walked out of the room. Seconds later, she heard the front door close quietly. She took a step back and placed her back against the wall. She let herself slide down and sit on the floor and momentarily closed her eyes. This, all of this had to stop. She was getting in way too deep. Too deep in working on Reddington's blacklist, too deep in Jacob and Raymond. Was catching all these criminals worth her losing her sanity?

She remembered the letter. She reopened her eyes and leaned over towards the bed to grab it. It came from rather high up and they were demanding that she leave the Special Unit and head for the NYC office ASAP. She sighed, maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was her way out. But was there any way out of Raymond's hold? Could she really return to New York and hope that he wouldn't come looking for her?

Kate grabbed a suitcase and quickly placed her things in it. She felt like a victim trying to run to safety. But what was she really running from? Her feelings, her emotions. She was running from the fear that she had truly fallen in love with Raymond and she was scared as hell as to what that meant. She grabbed everything she knew she would need, knowing she could have the rest sent over once she had gotten to Boston. Now it was to figure out how she was going to get past Bass. She was smart enough to know that the minute she opened her door, he would hear it and see what was going on. Bass wasn't Raymond's watchdog for nothing.

She put her bathrobe on and headed over to Raymond's apartment. Seconds after knocking, Bass opened the door. She looked at him.

"Bass, I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot to pick up a prescription that the Doctor had prepared for me following my checkup today. I'm exhausted. Do you think you could go to the pharmacy for me?"

Bass smiled. "Of course, which pharmacy?"

"CVS, the one on 8th Street."

"I see which one it is. You sure they'll let me get it for you?"

"I'll give them a call and let them know you're coming."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks, Bass. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Raymond will too."

She watched as he left and when she returned to her apartment, she waited for 5 minutes before leaving. She went out the back door and hopped into the Uber she had called 15 minutes earlier before going over to see Bass. By the time Bass would return, she would be long gone and there would be nothing Raymond would be able to do from where he was.

Raymond listened as Kate's phone went to voicemail. He hung up and looked out of the plane window. They were halfway over the Atlantic Ocean and all he could see was the blue of the sky and the blue of the sea, not really being sure which ended or started where. Dembe watched. He noticed that Raymond was concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine Raymond. Bass said that he spoke to her and she looked tired. She had her physical checkup today, I'm sure she's either in the shower or fallen asleep."

"I hope you're right Dembe," said Raymond as he looked out over the horizon that was getting darker. "Because I have the terrible feeling that a storm is brewing and I don't mean that literally."

He grabbed his phone again and called Bass.

"I need you to go check up on Kate. There is a spare key in the blue vase on the hall table."

"I'm just about to knock on her door, she had me get a prescription at the pharmacy for her. She was tired." Raymond heard him knock on the door. "That's weird she's not opening. She must have fallen asleep Raymond."

"Go get the spare key Bass."

Bass put the prescription bag down on the floor and headed inside Raymond's apartment to get the spare key.

He opened Kate's door and called out to her. Raymond was starting to feel a ball in his stomach and throat. Something was off.

"Bass? Talk to me."

Bass stood in the middle of Kate's bedroom. "She's gone."

Raymond's eyes grew bigger with concern as he and Dembe looked at each other.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"All of her things are gone Raymond. She's gone." Bass then saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed. The FBI letter that Kate had misplaced as she was packing her things. "Wait, I have something. It's a letter from the FBI asking telling her that she's now assigned to the New York City office."

Raymond found that really odd. "Who is the letter from?"

"It's signed by Alfonso Pinero."

Raymond immediately hung up the phone and looked at Dembe. "Tell the pilot to turn around. We're going back to DC. Without Bass, you or I, Kate is in danger!"

"Raymond, I'm sure your over reacting."

"No. Dembe I'm not. Alfonso Pinero doesn't work for the FBI, he is The Pirate and he's just decided to make Kate his hidden treasure"!


	25. The PiratePart One

Raymond walked into the special unit hastily. The place was busy, it looked like an anthill. He walked over to Cooper.

"Tell me we have been able to locate Agent Fontaine."

Cooper looked at him. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean? Yes and no?"

"We were able to trace back a credit card transaction at the bus station. Our colleagues were waiting in New York City but she wasn't on the bus and the driver says that she never got on the bus. Video surveillance puts her at the but station in DC but there is a blind spot and she disappears and is no longer seen."

"Pinero must have gotten to her." He looked at Dembe, this was terrible news.

"That's not all," said Cooper as he looked at the other team members and then Raymond. "Liz is missing too."

"The last time someone saw her was last night as she was leaving her apartment building. The concierge says she never returned." Said Samar.

Donald looked at Reddington. "When are you going to come to terms with the fact that people around you are in danger. We were all leading very simple and safe lives before you barged in!"

Even though Cooper agreed with what Ressler was saying, it sure wasn't the time to start a war. They needed to work together.

"What do you know about Pinero?"

"They call him The Pirate. He buries his victims alive. He contacts the victim's families and close ones and plays a sick game of Hidden Treasure with them. One clue, leads to another and ultimately leads to the buried victims." He paused and swallowed with difficulty. "To this day none of his 128 victims were found in time."

"Then we'll wait for him to make contact. Hopefully, we have the resources and the tools to find Liz and Kate before it's too late." Said Harold.

"Don't underestimate Pinero, Agent Cooper. If he has both Kate and Liz, don't imagine for one split second that they will be buried next to each other. He's sending us on two hunts simply because he knows we have the resources and tools for one but not for two!"

"Are you saying that we are going to have to make a choice?" asked Aram disgusted and worried.

"No." said Raymond.

"Oh good."

"He's going to make that choice for us, Agent Mojtabai. Right now Pinero has the fate of Kate and Liz in his hands."

Aram who had temporarily lifted his spirits, sank again upon hearing those words.

"What I fail to see here, is the link with this Special Unit." Said Cooper.

"Agent Ressler was right, this has nothing to do with the Blacklist, it's personal."

"Why?"

"Let's just say his loyalty had a very low price and he crossed me, I left him for dead years ago. I knew he had survived and that it was only a question of time before he sought revenge. I just didn't expect him to go for Kate or Liz, I thought he would come directly for me."

Donald grabbed Reddington by the shirt aggressively. "I have two colleagues whose lives are hanging by a thread because of a personal vendetta against you. I say we exchange you for Kate and Liz. That way Pinero gets what he wants and you are officially out of our lives!"

"Agent Ressler! That's enough!" said Cooper.

Donald released Reddington.

"You really think that is what it'll take to get them back safe and sound. The wheels are in motion Agent Ressler, nothing you offer Pinero now will change that. He loves the thrill of the game and even if I would give my life for Liz and Kate, he won't turn back now."

He wasn't lying. He would give his life for them if he could. He had never doubted that he would for Liz over the years, but now it was evident that he would also do it to save Kate.

"Once he makes contact with me, we'll know the rules to the game and we will have to follow them, no Rambo or superhero style actions," said Raymond as he looked at Ressler in particular.

"When do you think we can expect Pinero to contact you?" asked Samar.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the one calling the shots, it'll be his decision. It could be in the next ten minutes, in a couple of hours or tomorrow."

"We are in a holding pattern, that puts us at a disadvantage".

"I tend to disagree Harold, it gives your unit plenty of time to prepare. What about geolocating their phones?"

"Liz's phone automatically goes to voicemail, so there's no way of knowing of her whereabouts and Kate's phone was found at the bus station and is here but it's locked and we don't know her pin code. It's not going to help us either."

Raymond walked over to Aram and put his hand out in the direction of Kate's phone. "May I?"

Aram handed him the phone. "You can try but given the numerous combinations, you'd be at it for months."

Raymond took the phone and entered Kate's pin code and handed it back to Aram.

"How'd you do that?" asked Aram.

Donald raised an eyebrow, how on Earth could Reddington know Kate's pin code?

"Aram, check for any activity on her phone." Said Samar, realizing finally that her suspicions about Kate and Reddington were no longer suspicions and that it wasn't anyone's business.

Raymond looked at her and she gave him a light nod of the head indicating she had figured it out and that, for the time being, their secret was safe with her.


	26. The PiratePart Two

"There is a missed call and a voicemail," said Aram. He typed on his computer. "The number traces back to the FBI."

"Agent Mojtabai, play the voicemail. We know Pinero contacted Agent Fontaine through a fake FBI letter, he could have managed to get inside one of the offices and contacted her. It could be Pinero leaving us instructions".

Aram nodded and put the phone on speaker as he dialed Kate's voicemail. The sound of a woman came on.

"Agent Fontaine? This is Dr. Gilbert. We have the results of yesterday's medical exam and physically and psychologically everything is fine. However, in light of what has emerged from your blood test, may I kindly ask you to call me back? Have a nice day."

The line went dead and they all had grim faces, they had hoped it would have been Pinero. This waiting was terrible.

"Aram, please access Agent Fontaine's medical records please."

Aram looked at Reddington. "I'm sorry but I can't do that, medical records are confidential."

"You're pushing it Reddington", said Donald.

"Actually, in lieu of the situation, if something is wrong with Agent Fontaine, I think we need to know. This could have an impact on her health and on the way this rescue mission is going to go."

"I doubt it's anything that could interfere with the mission", said Donald.

Raymond looked at him. "Are you a doctor now?" he asked sarcastically. "You constantly prone on how you only want Agent Fontaine's well-being. Are you willing to risk it out of protocol or confidentiality?"

Donald looked at Harold.

"Reddington is right. If something is wrong then we need to know. Agent Mojtabai, please proceed."

Aram typed away on his computer screen and looked at Kate's medical report and then blood test results. He lifted his eyes in Cooper's direction, then back on the screen.

"What is it, Agent Mojtabai?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think I should be the one to give this kind of news."

Samar looked at Aram. "Oh no. Don't tell us she's got cancer."

"No."

"Then for crying out loud Aram, what is it?"

"Kate is.. um.. let me make sure I read this right. Ok, I've got it now. She's approximately 8 weeks pregnant!"

Raymond felt the ground give underneath him but luckily, Dembe was quick and discreet to put his hand behind his boss' back, giving him the temporary support he needed.

"Pregnant!?" said Donald in utter shock. "Was she even seeing anyone? I mean if she was seeing someone, we would know right?"

"Not everyone lays out their private life Ressler", said Samar.

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, everyone go try and find as much information on Pinero. I'm sure we can find some kind of evidence that could link him. Check all the areas where he buried his previous victims, see if there are similarities in the kinds of places he buries them. If we're lucky, we'll already be able to pin point some potential sites," said Cooper.

The rest of the team headed off to their respective offices, leaving Aram behind his computer, Harold, Raymond and Dembe.

Raymond looked at Cooper. "If it's alright with you, I'll be in Agent Fontaine's office. I'll let you know when Pinero has contacted me."

Cooper nodded.

Raymond walked into Kate's office and looked at the René Magritte painting on the wall. The Promise. He hadn't only bought that painting for her but also for him. It had felt like the promise of new start, a start at redemption, a new life, with already back then, the hope that she would be a part of it.

He sat at Kate's desk.

"Raymond, talk to me," said Dembe as he sat in the seat across from the desk.

"I don't know what to say Dembe. For the first time in my life, I find myself lacking words to describe what I'm going through right now."

"You think she knew or had a doubt and she was leaving anyway, without telling you."

"What if Ressler was right? For some time, Liz tried to get away from me, fearing for her life, maybe Kate realized she had to do the same."

"Ressler is wrong. You are not the man you were back then Raymond and you know that. Meeting Kate has been the best thing that has happened to you in years. I've watched you, you haven't done a single business operation since the day you met her. I don't think Kate knew."

"What if I blindly overestimated her love for me?"

"I've see the way she looks at you Raymond, you haven't overestimated her love for you. But knowing the kind of man you were, I could understand that for someone like Kate, with the job she does, loving you is most probably one of the scariest things in the world."

"She's carrying my child Dembe," said Raymond suddenly feeling helpless. If something happened, he wouldn't only lose Kate. There was so much more at stake. He had never believed he'd have that chance of being a father, it was now within arm's reach and he felt it slip away.

"We will find them, all of them."

Raymond's phone rang.

"Hello Raymond."

Raymond looked at Dembe. "Alfonso."

"I believe I have some valuables that belong to you."

"And I believe that there is nothing I could offer you in return to change your mind."

"You know me well. The rules are simple, every hour, you will get a clue A and a clue B. This will lead you to other clues. As I know you are a very well accompanied man with the FBI, I want to make it clear that you will not be able to save them at the same time, if it's the case, I pull the plug. You need to save one first then the other…that is if you get there in time. I'll send you a text message with a link, I'm sure you'll find it very entertaining. Let the hunt begin"!

With that he hung up. Raymond stood and quickly headed downstairs as he received the text message from Pinero.

The minute Cooper saw him, he knew that contact had been established.

Raymond gave his phone to Aram.

Aram started to type the link.

"Did he say how long we had?"

"No," said Raymond.

"We have 24 hours," said Aram as he looked up from his screen.

"How do you know? Are there instructions on that link?" asked Cooper.

"Not exactly."

Aram clicked a button and live video footage came over on the big screen. It was divided in two and clearly showed Liz and Kate, in what looked like metal boxes, a light, a vent and a timer that clearly showed now, a bit under 24 hours. Both were unconscious.

Raymond's phone rang again. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Good, you've taken knowledge of the situation. As you see, you have 24 hours. Once those 24 hours have come and gone, the oxygen tank that is connected to the vent, will be empty and within minutes, the oxygen will start missing and they will suffocate. The effects of the sedatives I administered them should wear off shortly. I can't wait to see the fear, the panic, the exasperation in their eyes. Which one will you be able to save, if either? I'm sure the choice must be difficult to make.. so let me help you make that choice and up the stakes of the game. The one who wins the coin toss will get two clues per hour, that way I'm sure you'll try to save that one first."

There was a moment of silence.

"It looks like B is the winner Raymond. Who is B Raymond? Well, you'll find out when you go digging for the gold."

"So that's it?" said Donald as the line went dead. "He makes the choice for us?"

"Wait? You would have been able to choose you which one to save first?" asked Samar shocked.

Ressler said nothing.

"I didn't think so," said Samar.

Raymond knew that for him too, it would have been a difficult choice, but knowing that Kate was carrying his child, it would have weighed heavier in his decision making. Hopefully, with the team's skills and his, they would find both of them in time and then once that was done, he'd go after Pinero and he'd make it his last criminal action, to make sure that this time he was dead, once and for all!


	27. The PiratePart Three

Pinero's first clue wasn't an easy one. It was a combination of letters and numbers.

CIAGBE19GFCFDC23

All of them were working on trying to figure out was these letters and numbers could form and they weren't getting very far. Raymond kept his eyes on the screen, waiting for that fateful moment when Kate and Liz would wake up and realize that they were trapped.

Suddenly it dawned on him that the sedative Pinero had given them, could harm the baby and there was no way of knowing. One more thing to gamble on.

Liz was the first one to show signs of stirring but not waking up. Kate on the other hand didn't stir but opened her eyes. The light was dim and it took her eyes some time to adjust and take in the scenery of her whereabouts.

Raymond stood and moved closer to the screen, drawing the attention of the others.

"Oh my God. Kate's awake!" said Samar.

Kate's initial reaction was panic, but she closed her eyes momentarily and they saw her focus on her breathing. What if she was claustrophobic? How could anyone survive that, even with oxygen. When she reopened her eyes, the look she had was different. She appeared calm. She looked at the digital timer on the right side, then the vent near her feet. She let her hands move along the parts of the structure that she could, trying to identify its composition and see if there were any ways out, but she found nothing.

"FBI! Can anybody hear me?"

She banged her fists on the top and side of the box. "Is anybody there?"

"I can't watch this." Said Aram. "I mean do they even know that they are buried somewhere and not locked up in a metal box on solid ground?"

Liz opened her eyes. "No.. No, no."

Kate turned her head towards the digital timer, her eyes opened wide. "Liz?"

"Wait they can hear each other?"

"Kate? Is that you?"

"Yeah Liz, I'm right here."

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know. I'm locked up in some sort of metal box. What about you"?

Liz looked around. "Same here. There's a vent and a digital timer that says 22:29 and it's decreasing."

Kate looked at her timer. "Sounds about right. Can you hear anything coming from outside?"

Liz put her ear to the side of the box and listened. "Aside from a sound that regularly comes and goes, nothing. You?"

"Not a single thing. Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts, like it was hit with something but aside from that, I think I'm fine. How about you?"

"The same. Looks like it was the same person who took us. What do you remember last?"

"I was headed to the Chinese restaurant I always go to for takeout. I turned the corner, then woke up here. Where were you?"

"At the bus station."

"Aram, check the video surveillance around Sichuan Pavilion", said Donald. "That's where Liz goes".

"Where are we with the first clue?" asked Raymond still an eye on Kate and Liz.

"Nothing adds up".

"Keep looking."

"Bus station? What were you doing there?"

Even if Raymond was already paying attention to what was unfolding on the screen, this particular moment would hopefully give him answers.

Kate sighed. "A terrible mistake."

"Why because we're here?"

"No. Because I was running away. The FBI sent me a letter, assign me to the New York City office and I wanted to run away from my fears."

"Your fears of what?"

"Hello ladies, allow me to present myself. My name is Alfonso Pinero and I'll be the master of ceremony for the next 22 hours."

"Ceremony of what?" asked Liz.

"Well it hasn't been decided yet. It will either be to celebrate your freedom or your death. Or maybe both."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kate.

"Unfortunately, that is not for you to know. Let's just say, I love playing games. And just so you know, that digital timer indicates how much time you still have access to a precious thing called oxygen. Oh one more thing, save your breath, where you are, no one will ever hear you! That's all for now."

"I've got it!" yelled Aram. "I've cracked the code. He's a devious bastard but these are actually coordinates."

"Where do they lead us to?" asked Raymond.

"Baltimore, Maryland."

"Ok, it's a start. Let's get a tactical team and communication van set up ASAP. I want to be able to keep this uplink going at all times. The minute everything is ready, we are moving out"!

"What were you running away from?" asked Liz resuming their conversation.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It seems so stupid and insignificant right now. And I know that eventually, I would have come to my senses and returned to DC."

"Do you think the others know? That they are looking for us?"

"Well, I'm not sure how long we've been in here or before that, but I'm sure that if they haven't already they will shortly realize we're missing."

"I'm sure Raymond knows."

Donald looked at Raymond again. What the hell was he missing?!

"I doubt that. Raymond left for Italy".

"When we don't answer phone calls, I'm sure he'll have someone looking for us."

"I hope you're right Liz. Cause right now, it appears as though we are at the whim of a madman and I don't see a way out!"

As the team was on the move, Raymond and Dembe had joined Aram and Ressler in the communication van, whereas Samar and Cooper led the convoy in the SUV. They had been driving for 20 minutes and had also synchronized a digital timer to match the time left on Kate's and Liz's. There were 20 hours left. They had lost time but hopefully the next clue would give them a better indication of where they were heading next.

Raymond's phone rang and he picked it up, as Aram placed the call over the speakerphone.

"I'm curious to know Raymond if you've solved your first clue?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Alfonso."

"Maybe but right now, I'm a cat playing with two mice and enjoying every moment of it. I have a question for you."

"If you think I'm going to play along with your charades, you're wrong."

"I believe you don't have much of a choice, if you want the next clue, you're going to have to answer it and truthfully and remember that I was by your side for quite some time and I'll know if you're playing me or not."

"What do you want to know?"

"Does Masha know you are her biological father?"

Donald and Aram turned their attention to Reddington.

"No, Alfonso, she doesn't know."

"Thank you for your honesty Raymond. Here is your second clue. My bridge has strings."

"You really are Liz's father then?" asked Aram.

"Aram, focus on the clue please."

"It's not very helpful. There are 5 bridges in Maryland and all are near the Baltimore area."

"Wait!" said Donald. "He said strings. Don't you find that odd when referring to a bridge?"

"Well, they are kind of big, thick strings," answered Aram. "What else could he be referring to?"

"A guitar has a bridge and strings", said Dembe.

"So our next clue is a guitar? There must be at least 40 to 50 music shops around Baltimore, we don't have time to go to each and every one of them."

"We need to find everything relating to guitars, anything we can think of. I don't think the answer is a music shop," said Raymond as he returned his attention to the video link.

By the time the convoy stopped on the outskirts of Baltimore, almost another hour had gone by. They all regrouped into the SUV.

"Nothing we come up with makes any sense. We've got concert, musician, band, amplifier, notes, electric, classical and Fender. The only thing in that list that could potentially bring us to a specific location is a concert hall or venue."

Harold looked at Donald. "Did you say Fender?"

"Yeah, it's a company that makes guitars. Why?"

"Aram post a map of Maryland."

When the map appeared on the adjacent screen to the uplink, Harold took the mouse and headed to the South East of Baltimore.

"There is another company that makes guitars, Gibson." He said as he pointed to Gibson Island on the map. "It's an hour from here. Let's go."

"Agent Keen, I would like you to imagine yourself in front of two doors and you are obliged to pick one. Will you pick door number one or door number two?" asked Pinero.

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"I strongly urge you to."

"Go to hell!"

"Alright then."

Kate heard a sound and turned her head towards the timer.

"Agent Fontaine has just lost and hour of oxygen due to your unwillingness to participate and cooperate! So what is it door number one or two!?"

"Door number two you bastard!"

"Excellent choice, behind this door is a truth you have always wanted to discover."

Raymond was agitated, not only had Kate lost an hour of oxygen but he had a pretty good idea as to what Pinero was referring to.

"And as I'm sure you'll be skeptical about my source, allow me to call a friend."

Suddenly, they all heard the earlier conversation between Raymond and Pinero where Raymond admitted to being Liz's biological father.

Kate was outraged. "You son of a bitch! How could you do that?"

"Now Agent Fontaine, I'm not the monster here. I'm the one who comes bearing the truth. At least that way, she won't die ignorantly. That's all for now."

"Liz?"

"It's alright Kate. He's only doing this out to spite me. I'm not surprised. I guess I've known it all along."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. I imagined he had his reasons for not telling me. I'm sorry Kate, I didn't know he would take an hour off your oxygen."

"I know. It's alright."


	28. The PiratePart Four

"Have you reached Gibson Island yet Raymond?"

"Just give me the next clue, Alfonso. Stop wasting valuable time."

"I will, but I have another question for you."

Raymond closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I'm having a difficult time understanding the role that Agent Fontaine plays in this scenario. I mean, I did my investigating and know you are very protective of her just as you are of your daughter. Please enlighten me Raymond. Another hidden daughter perhaps?"

"No. Liz is the only child I have Alfonso. Now give me the clue."

"There is still part of the question that remains unanswered. What is she to you Raymond?"

"I answered your question. This is another question. You're stalling."

"Oops… sorry, it seems as though my finger slipped".

They all looked at the screen and realized that Liz had lost an hour and Kate another additional hour, leaving them, 18 and 17 hours of oxygen.

"If I ask the question again Raymond, they lose another hour… tic toc."

Raymond looked at Dembe. All of this was going wrong. This was not the way he had wanted Liz to know he was her father and it wasn't the way, he had wanted the others to find out about him and Kate.

"I love her." The way he said it came out so softly and hopelessly.

"I appreciate your honesty. Here is your next clue. I build up castles and am also the currency used by fish. What am I"?

"We've got to head for the shore. He's talking about sand"!

When they arrived at the end of the road and all the housed streets they exited the van. Once Donald came out, he punched Raymond in the face.

"You have some nerve you know that. All this time, you've had feelings for her. Don't even think for one minute that I'm going to let you anywhere near her!"

Cooper pushed Donald away. "You can handle this when we've found Kate and Liz. Right now we have more important things to do. I don't know if this is the last clue of the first box, but if it is, we've got miles of beach to scan.

The night had fully set in and they were only halfway into scanning the beach. Sometimes, they thought they had found something and started to dig, to only find it was a car battery, a couple of beer cans that had been buried by passerby. Kate had only 12 hours left and Pinero had not called back with another clue.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a hard time staying awake," said Kate to Liz.

"Maybe we should try to sleep a bit."

"I know but I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I may never wake up."

"We'll make it through this Kate. I know they are looking for us. He's in contact with Raymond, I know they're doing everything in their power to find us. We mustn't lose hope, not now."

"I'm not losing hope, I'm just exhausted."

"We'll alternate then, I'll wake you up in two hours, then I'll rest for a while."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

Aram walked out of the van. "Kate's sleeping," he said to Raymond who was watching from afar as the beach was being scanned.

"It's a good thing. She needs her rest." He walked over and met up with Samar.

"We've only got one mile left to scan. I don't think they're here."

Raymond rubbed his forehead, this wasn't going to end well at all.

"You're the father. She's bearing your child isn't she?"

Raymond said nothing but nodded.

"I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

He cocked his head and looked at her. "No bloody comments about my being with Kate?"

"No, because I can truly see that you love her. If you were using her, then I'd give you a piece of my mind."

"This is not how I envisioned things to go. I know Alfonso, he's like a dog with a bone, he won't stop until he has the final word on the story."

"You thought you could keep this relationship to yourselves? Considering who you are, who she is, the nature of your collaboration, it was only a question of time before Ressler found out the truth."

"It may not matter anymore. We're slowly running out of time."

Two hours later as Liz woke Kate and took her turn to rest, the search team returned to the van.

"Nothing. The place is empty."

"We're missing something again." Said Ressler.

"Agent Mojtabai, bring up the map again, maybe we've missed an area on this island that has sand."

Aram nodded and they followed him into the van. Once he was behind his computer they looked at the image and shook their heads in synch.

"We've covered every inch of sand on Gibson Island", said Samar.

"This would have been too easy. I doubt he brought us to Gibson Island and that the next clue was here as well." Said Raymond.

He turned to one of the local authority cops. "Are there a lot of other beaches around here?"

The cop looked at him. "Are you kidding me? This is a coastal state, that's practically all there is."

"I get that but in the area?"

"There's Adams Point, Persimmon Point, Sandy Point, Podickory Point and Creek and others."

"Wait go back! Did you say Sandy Point?"

"Yeah Sandy Point Park. It's right on the Chesapeake Bay."

They all looked at each other. The allusion to sand in the name was almost evident.

"How far is it from here?" asked Harold.

"I'd say at this time of night, a half an hour".

Harold called out to everyone on the search team to pack up and move out.

4 hours later, they had scanned only half of the beach and nothing. Alfonso was on radio silence whether with Kate and Liz or with Raymond and Raymond didn't like that at all.

Aram looked at Harold. "In the beginning, Liz mentioned she heard a recurring sound, it must have been the waves. Even if she's buried a couple of feet under the sand, she wouldn't be able to hear it from way up high on the beach."

"You're right, we need to focus on search on the lower section of the beach. Good job Aram. This hopefully will make us gain time."

An hour later, Liz popped her head up. "I think I hear something."

"What do you hear?"

"I don't know, it's like thumping, not directly overhead but not far. Kate! I think they found us!"

Kate smiled. "That's great! Although in all honesty, I think they found you."

"What do you mean?"

"Liz, you really think that he would have buried us at the same spot? That he would take the risk of both of us being saved?"

"What?! What are you saying Kate?"

"Only one of us was going to make it out alive. His thrill is the game and winning, if we are both rescued, he loses and he won't get a kick out of it."

"No. Kate!"

"It's OK, it's just the way it is."

Aram's voice came over the walkie-talkie. "Liz can hear thumping nearby, you must not be far."

"Copy that," said Donald as he had the guys scan the area further ahead from where they were digging.

"We've got something!"

"Start digging!"

"It appears as though Agent Keen is our winner today. I'm sorry Agent Fontaine, but there has to be a winner and a loser", said Pinero. "Any last words Agent Keen before I end your communication with Agent Fontaine?"

"Kate, I promise we'll find you. Just hang on."

Those were the last words that Kate heard from Liz before the line went dead. She was alone now. Alone with her demons, her regrets and dreams that may never see the day.

Fifteen minutes later, the top cover of the metallic box that Liz was in opened and she saw Donald. He lowered himself in the box and helped Liz stand. She was weak and stiff from laying down for so long.

"Nice and easy Liz", he said as the others helped her out of the box and followed. When they were on solid ground, he hugged her and then she hugged the others. A medical crew came towards her.

"I'm fine."

"We need to check you out."

"Just give me a minute."

She looked over Samar's shoulder and saw Raymond watching with an eager and relieved look. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Liz." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. We can talk about all of this when Kate is safe."

Pinero contacted Raymond. "One down, one to go Raymond. I hope you have enough energy and resources to find Kate."

"I wouldn't worry about that, I'll still have enough energy to hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Raymond. If I had known you would deliver the last clue, I wouldn't have bothered calling. Tic Toc."

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Samar.

"I have no idea. I said energy and hunt."

"Sandy Point is also a forest known for hunting, maybe she's in the forest?", said Donald.

"And it's a mighty big forest!" said sadly Samar. "And we won't be able to scan the forest like we did the beach. We're going to have to look for clues, things out of the ordinary."

"Kate has five hours left. Let's hope it's enough!" said Cooper.

Aram sat down in the van watching Kate, feeling helpless as he looked at the digital timer that said one hour left.

"Hang in there Kate, we'll find you."

Kate turned her head towards the timer. "Aram?"

Aram blinked a couple of times. "Wait you can hear me? How is that possible?"

"I don't know but I can hear you. Is Liz alright?"

"She's fine. I'm going to get the others."

He jumped out of the van and ran. He arrived breathless near the team.

"I don't know how it's possible, but we're able to communicate with Kate"!

They all looked at each other and ran back towards the van.

"Kate, how are you holding up?" asked Harold.

"I've known better days."

"We're doing our best to find you."

Samar who had been looking over the different elements on Pinero waved Harold over to her.

"In one of the previous investigations, a victim had been buried in the forest as well, near to a hunter's observation tower".

"Good work. If we look at this map, we have the positions of the observation towers and there are five. If we split up the resources, we can hopefully work on three at the same time."

Harold headed back towards the screen. "Hang in there Kate, we think we have an idea as to where you might be."

"Ok."

It was a relief, she only hoped that they would get to her in time!


	29. The PirateEnd

"Raymond?" said Kate softly.

"I'm right here."

Donald who had stayed behind to keep an eye on Reddington looked at Kate's face. It was soft, gentle and almost showed a feeling of remorse.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Shh.. you don't need to worry about that."

"No, that's where you're wrong. These may be my final hours Raymond and I want and need to set things straight."

"Kate…", he said as his voice trailed off.

"I was scared Raymond. It's like standing at the edge of a bridge ready to bungee jump. You know that you'll be safe, that nothing will happen to you but you can't seem to take that single step into the big wide open. That big wide open that is going to send all your emotions into a frenzy, make you feel things you never dared to feel before. And instead of embracing it and all it could bring, I walked away like a coward."

"We all get scared."

"I've never seen you scared."

"You can't see my right now, but I'm scared shitless."

There was a beeping sound and they all looked at the timer. It's countdown was accelerating.

"What the hell?" said Donald.

"I guess I didn't mention that Alfonso is a sore loser. He must know we're close."

"So how much time do we have?" asked Donald.

Aram quickly made a calculation based on the number of hours left initially and the speed at which the time was going.

"I'd say an hour, maybe a bit more or a bit less."

With one hour left on the timer and going fast, the search team had cleared the first three observation towers. It took them twenty minutes to walk over to the next two and by that time there was only twenty minutes left on the timer. Suddenly the light went off and the only thing lighting up the box was the red light coming from the digital countdown. It resonated in the dark like an alarm beacon.

"You know, when I was a little girl and my parents would put me to bed, I always begged them to close the curtains. Whereas most children were afraid of the dark, I was afraid of the moonlight. This big round thing that lit up the sky. I preferred being in the dark. I felt safer there.

Raymond tried to smile. "There was and is nothing ordinary about you Kate."

"Now, at this very moment, I'm scared of the dark Raymond. I'd do anything to see the moon one last time. Because now, I know it's a beacon of hope, that ensures that I'll live to see another day."

The timer came to a stop.

Donald took Aram quietly to the side. "How much time does she have with the oxygen level left in the box?"

"Five maybe ten minutes. It all depends on how big the oxygen flow was initially."

Donald grabbed his walkie-talkie. "You have three minutes to find her and dig her out of there or we're going to lose her and that is an option I won't accept!"

Raymond knew that time was counted and he only wished one thing, was that he was alone with her, that he could be able to tell her everything he had always held back from saying. He was confronted and torn between speaking his heart out to her and dealing with Ressler's wrath. He gave Ressler a look of determination and looked back at the screen.

"I promise you that when all of this is over, you'll see the moon again. Do you remember that night at Paraiso?"

"On the balcony?"

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you?"

"That it would always be and feel like that moment."

"I promise you that from now on, there will be no more obstacles Kate, it'll be like that every day. I don't care anymore about what people are going to think. I thought that if we hid from the world, that you would be safe and I was wrong. I can't keep you safe if you are not with me. I want to wake up by your side every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night like in Paraiso…"

Donald turned red with rage. It all became clear. All these months, ever since he had taken her away after she had killed her best friend, they had been together, they had fallen in love, they had been intimate. Reddington was the father or Kate's unborn baby! Reddington didn't deserve Kate, he didn't deserve to love, to care or to have a normal life. He was a criminal and he was going to put him behind bars, where he belonged. He pulled his gun out and pointed it in Raymond's direction. Dembe cocked his gun in Ressler's direction and placed himself in front of Raymond.

Suddenly, they heard Kate's breathing rate accelerate, the first signs of respiratory distress. Her body was compensating trying to take in as much oxygen as it could.

Raymond looked at Ressler with pleading eyes. Aram stood and walked over to them and looked at Donald.

"Don't do this. Kate is in there alone, she's dying. This has got to stop. Do it for Kate. Respect her choice."

As Kate exhaled, she started to make a grunting sound.

"I want to share your joys and fears, your laughter and your tears. Before I met you, I thought none of this would ever be possible. I was selfish and I didn't need anyone in my life that I could emotionally get attached to or fall in love with. Now, all I know is that I need you. I want you."

Kate put her hand over her chest, it was so hard to breathe and she could hear the grunting give way to wheezing.

Slowly Donald put his gun down and away as Dembe mirrored his move.

"Raymond…..pro..mise…me."

"Kate, you need to save your oxygen."

"No," she said her voice quavering. "Take….care of…Liz. It's not….too…..late…. She needs her….father."

Raymond put his hands to his face as tears started to fill his eyes. "I promise. I love you Kate. Please hang in there. Stay with me!"

"I lov….".

They heard one last exhalation, like a soft whisper or breeze.

"Kate? Kate!?" yelled Raymond.

The screen went black. Blinded by rage and the tears rolling down his cheeks, he grabbed the first thing he could and sent it smashing against the wall. He leaned against the wall and looked at Aram, then Ressler and finally Dembe before letting himself slide down the wall to the floor. He sat on the ground, staring into oblivion as tears uncontrollably fell from his eyes.

"We found the box! We're opening it now," said Samar's voice over the walkie-talkie.

Raymond picked himself from off the floor and walked over to Aram who was holding the walkie-talkie.

"The paramedics want to know how long she's been down?"

Aram looked at the time. "Not more than five minutes!"

At the scene, the paramedics decided first to give Kate oxygen through a mask before intubating her. She hadn't been deprived too long from oxygen and her heart was still beating.

"Come on Kate.. breathe," said Liz as she watched and waited.

Fog filled the mask and her heartbeat started to accelerate and her blood pressure was rising again. The paramedics lifted the backboard to start their walk out of the forest. Liz walked over and took her hand.

Kate slowly and difficulty opened her eyes, she was tired.

"I told you I'd come for you didn't I?"

"She's OK. We're heading back."

Dembe smiled and patted Raymond on the shoulder. Aram was so happy that he grabbed Dembe and Reddington in a group hug. When his euphoria died down, he realized the awkwardness of what he had done and stepped away carefully.

Donald looked at Raymond. "This doesn't change anything."

"This, Agent Ressler, this changes everything", said Raymond as he stepped out of the van.

They watched as they got closer, the sun was slowly starting to rise over the horizon. The paramedics placed the backboard on the gurney just outside of the ambulance. Raymond walked over.

"How is she?" he asked one of the paramedics.

"She's stable".

Upon hearing his voice, Kate opened her eyes and searched for Raymond. When she saw him get closer to her, a tear fell down her face.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he caressed her hair. She moved her hand towards the mask and pulled it down.

"I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence earlier. I love you too."

Raymond bent over and kissed her lips under Ressler's judgmental look.

When he pulled back he placed her mask back on and let the paramedics place her in the ambulance and drive off.

He turned to Liz. "Where are they taking her?"

"At a warehouse located 2405 Douglas St NE."

He looked at her. "I don't understand."

"I called Bass and told him to get the mobile hospital in place. He should be here any minute to take you there".

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you need to be together. And I want you to be able to do it knowing you're safe and don't risk getting arrested. I think that is the last thing you or Kate need right now."

He took Liz in his arms. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure".

Bass arrived as Raymond held Liz in his embrace.

"Go. I'll come when all of this is sorted out."

Raymond nodded and walked towards the car with Dembe.

As they drove back to DC, he was more grateful than he had ever been in his life. Maybe even if this had been a traumatizing experience for all of them, it had become clearer to him how valuable Kate and Liz were to him. It was time to forget the past and look towards the future, to build bridges back with Liz, be the father he never had been able to for her. To love Kate unconditionally, to vow to protect and love her for the rest of his life and furthermore, be there for their unborn child!


	30. It's Time!

Kate and Raymond looked at the doctor.

"Everything is fine. The babies are growing well."

Raymond and Kate smiled at each other. She was almost 6 months pregnant and expecting twin girls. They couldn't have been more excited or in love.

Ever since Pinero and learning she was pregnant, Raymond had put Kate on a tight leash. Not something that bothered her. She still worked for the special unit but didn't go out on the field. Nevertheless, her experience, her analytical and investigating skills were a major asset. Raymond had made it a point that if he couldn't be around Kate that she was taken care of by one of his men and most often by Bass, who he had an undeniable trust in.

In regards to the rest of the team, Donald still made it clear to Kate that he didn't respect her choices and that he never would. Samar and Aram managed to see past Reddington's criminal past and were happy for them.

Liz was more than excited. She and Raymond had spent a lot of time together, talking about their father-daughter relationship and why he had disappeared and kept the secret from her. She and Kate spent a lot of time together and she was as impatient for the girls to be born as Kate and Raymond were.

Raymond walked the doctor back to the front door of the nice house they had bought.

"I'll see you next month," said the doctor as he walked out.

When he returned to the living room, Kate was standing at the window overlooking the garden. He came up behind her and put his hands on her more than growing belly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is perfect."

She turned around and put her arms around her neck and looked at him. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I couldn't be happier. I promise."

He knew it was a lie. He had the feeling that they were being watched, that someone was scrutinizing his every move and he didn't like it. The moment he dreaded the most since he had fallen for Kate was near and even though he wanted to ignore it, he knew he had to make a choice.

"How about some Chinese for tonight?" he asked her.

"As long as it's not too spicy," she said smiling.

"I'll head over there and pick something up."

"Ok." She kissed him and removed her arms from around his neck.

He walked out in the garden and headed for the studio where they had set up Dembe.

However, the Chinese restaurant was not Raymond's first stop. He knocked on the apartment door in front of him. When the door opened, he walked in and looked at the man.

"Agent Ressler, I think it's about time you and I had a conversation, man to man."

"I'll hand it to you, you've got balls coming here."

"That's the difference between you and I, I believe."

"What do you want Reddington?"

"I'm here to ask you to back off."

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are referring to."

"Don't play dumb son, it's condescending. I know that ever since you've known about Kate and I, it doesn't sit well with you. You can't stand to imagine her with me and what I represent. I've been investigating lately and I know you've been sticking your nose in my business. And I want to know why."

"You may think that you have a shot at redemption, now that you are playing house with Kate, but you don't. A man like you belongs behind bars, on death row. Inevitably, all the terrible things you've done in your past will catch up with you and you are going to drag Kate in a downward spiral. Kate is a good person and an amazing agent, she doesn't deserve that."

"And you have decided to come rushing in like a knight on a fiery steed to save her from my downfall, how honorable. The plan is what? To put me behind bars, move in to take my place in her life? I mean, that's what you were hoping for from day one, isn't it. To have a chance at being part of her life. It must make your skin itch to know she preferred risking falling in love with a criminal than you."

"Say what you want Reddington, but your days are counted. The walls are closing in on you and you will get squashed and I'm going to be there when it happens!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. You will never be able to woo yourself into Kate's life."

Raymond stood and Dembe followed.

Dembe looked at Raymond as they drove over to the Chinese restaurant. "What are you going to do Raymond?"

Raymond looked outside the window. "I don't think I have much of a choice. I don't want Kate and the girls to come visit me behind bars, that's not the life I want for them. I'm going to have to do what I hoped I wouldn't have to do for another couple of years."

"Raymond, maybe he's bluffing. You have an immunity agreement."

Raymond pressed his lips together. "I think he found Pinero's body and he's going to use that against me."

And that was something that Kate didn't know. It had taken Raymond a few weeks to find a trace of Pinero and he avenged Kate and Liz making sure this time that he was truly dead. He had Wilcox hide the body. But if Ressler had been following his every move, as he suspected, then he could have gotten to Wilcox and coerces him to give the body over.

If that was the case, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to link Pinero's death back to

him.

As Raymond waited for the Chinese food to be ready, he took his phone out.

"It's time."

That was all there was to say. There was no need to discuss and debate about what would happen next, simply because he knew and had planned this perfectly. It broke his heart but he knew it was the only option.


	31. Get her out of here!

The next two days, Raymond staid the entire day with Kate at home. They would sit out in the garden, talk, play chess and simply relax. He and Kate were the same in that regards, it didn't take much to make their day perfect.

After having eaten dinner and spending some time reading and listening to music in the living room, cuddled one against the other, Raymond had taken Kate to bed and made love to her. In the early morning hour, he had slipped out of bed, gotten dressed and left the house.

When Kate woke up a couple of hours later, she was surprised not to see him by her side in bed. She got out of bed as easily as she could considering her imposing belly and walked out of the bedroom. As she walked towards the living room, she realized how unusually quiet it was. Knowing Raymond, if he was up, he would have put some soft background music or be preparing breakfast. She quietly tiptoed back to the bedroom and grabbed her gun from the night table, before heading back. This silence was not normal and she was worried.

"Raymond?"

She arrived into the living and peaked around the wall corner.

"Raymond?"

The room was empty. She continued on into the dining room then kitchen and hallway. Her heartbeat started to accelerate. She headed to the garden and to Dembe's studio but it was empty as well. She was temporarily relieved. If Dembe wasn't there then he was with Raymond.

Dembe grabbed the phone and looked at it. "It's Kate", he said as he handed it to Raymond.

Raymond stared at it blankly and refused the call. Dembe looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"Raymond, she has a right to know."

"I agree, she has a right to know, but it's not in her best interest."

Kate tried another three times before she really started to panic. She opted to make one last phone call.

"Liz?"

"Hey Kate. Everything alright?"

"I don't know. Have you spoken to Red this morning?"

"No. I actually haven't spoken to him in the past couple of days. Why"?

"Something is wrong Liz."

"Is it the babies?"

"No. I don't know where he is and he's not picking up his phone, neither is Dembe."

"Maybe it's on silent."

"Liz! Where talking about Red here. You and I both know that if he doesn't pick up the phone, Dembe picks it up for him or he picks up his own phone."

"True."

"I've got a bad feeling Liz. You think you could have Aram try to geolocate where he is?"

"Of course. I'll call you right back, but in the meantime you need to promise me you'll stay calm. You don't need this kind of stress right now."

"No you think? Tell that to your father when you see him next time."

Liz hung up and walked over to Aram.

"Listen, can you try and geolocate Reddington?"

Aram looked at her. "What do you mean try? I've already located him."

Liz looked at him confused. "Kate called you too? I thought I was the one to ask you."

"Kate? No, Ressler asked me a half an hour ago to put a trace on Reddington's car."

"His car? There is no tracer on Reddington's car."

"Yes there is." He said as he showed her Reddington's car moving on the map.

"Who authorized this trace?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Where's Ressler now?"

"Probably in his office."

Liz walked over to Donald's office but it was empty. The keys to the SUV where gone too. She then saw it, the document signed by Donald asking for a tracer to be put on Reddington's car. Why would he do that? What game was he playing? As Kate was, she too started getting concerned and very carefully started going through Donald's things and files. She then fell upon a file with Reddington's name on it. She flipped through the pages as her eyes grew with fear. She dropped the file on the desk and ran out of the office.

She stopped in front of Aram's desk. "If Kate calls you, tell her we aren't able to geolocate Reddington for the moment."

"Ah that might be a bit too late. I hung up with her five minutes ago."

"You called her!"

"No, no… She called me, she was worried that you hadn't called her back."

"What did you tell her Aram?"

"I told her where Mr. Reddington's car was."

"He stopped?" asked Liz as she looked at the map.

"Yep at the airfield."

Kate had the taxi stop behind Raymond's car. It was empty. She walked towards the tarmac and saw the jet slowly roll towards the runway.

"Raymond!" she yelled.

Dembe who was looking out of the window saw her.

"Raymond! It's Kate"!

"What?!"

"Raymond, you have to tell her."

"Stop the plane but keep the turbines going, we may need to do an emergency take off," he told the pilot who had stopped the plane at the beginning of the runway.

Raymond quickly dialed a number. "The package is here."

When the door opened and the steps lowered, he walked out and watched as Kate walked to meet him at the bottom of the steps.

"A trip I forgot about?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, sweetheart."

She saw it, for the first time since they had been together, that he was lying to her.

"Let me guess, a one-way ticket to an unknown destination?"

"It's not what you think."

At that moment in time a tactical team and Ressler's SUV came to a screeching halt a few hundred feet away from them. They all stepped out of their vehicles and aimed their guns in their direction.

"Raymond Reddington, you are under arrest for the murder of Alfonso Pinero, therefore rendering your immunity treaty null and void. I want you to put your hands up and walk over slowly."

Kate looked from Donald to Raymond.

"What is he talking about?"

"It's OK sweetheart."

"Raymond, talk to me."

"I knew that as long as Pinero was still out there alive, Liz, you and the girls would be in danger. I couldn't take that risk. I thought I was doing the right thing and I still believe it was the right thing to do Kate. But Ressler here, was smart. He knew, I'd get revenge and he's been following me around. If he's here, he has Pinero's body."

"We'll work something out", Kate said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but it's not going to work. I won't only be convicted for Pinero's death but all the crimes I've done in the past."

She looked at Donald.

"Reddington, step away from the plane and walk over slowly."

"You were leaving for good and you weren't going to take me with you."

Raymond put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"I can't and won't have you running around the world with me trying to constantly slip from the FBI or Europol. It's not the life that I want for you or for our daughters. This is my past, it shouldn't be your or their present or future."

A tear fell down Kate's eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I want you to move on Kate. Don't wait for me. I will never forget or regret having had you in my life and all you brought me and all you could have brought. But you have to let me go."

"I…."

"Look at me. Everything is taken care of. You'll have everything you need to start over, away from here, away from the FBI and me."

"I'll never see you again will I"?

"No." He tried hard to be strong.

A few SUVs arrived from around the back of the jet and stopped. All of Raymond's men got out, armed and in opposition to the tactical unit and Donald.

"Reddington, I won't hesitate to shoot! Kate step aside!"

Kate turned around and looked at Donald, pleading him with her eyes. She then turned to Raymond.

"Go. I'll cover you, he won't shoot me."

"Kate, you are always so strong. But no. I'm not going to let you be my human shield. So, you are going to leave here with Bass."

"Raymond, I'm not leaving until you get on that plane, do you hear me?!"

"I'll be fine." He took her in his arms as some of his men placed themselves around them, creating a shield around them, making sure that they wouldn't be able to shoot Kate or Raymond.

"I love you Kate." He kissed her passionately as the tears ran down her eyes. When he pulled away, he looked at Bass.

"Bass, get her out of here! Now"!

Bass took Kate gently by the arm and took her away to one of the SUVs. And started to drive off. Liz's SUV arrived on the tarmac and stopped right in between Raymond and Donald. Raymond took the advantage to rush back on to the plane and gave Liz a nod of recognition as the door closed.

Ressler and his man surrounded Liz and tried to shoot the plane as it sped down the runway. Liz stepped out of her car with her hands up and a smile as she watched the plane take off. She knew that it would be the last time she saw her father, but she preferred it that way than behind bars and eventually a lethal injection. He was free and that was all that mattered, regardless of what would happen to her.


	32. Freedom!

Kate and Bass had been on the road for almost an hour. She had finally come to terms with what had and was happening. She had always wished that it could have all worked out, even though she'd always had a small doubt somewhere stocked in the back of her mind.

She thought back to her discussion with Samar. Raymond had been the worse and he had ended up being temporarily the good. Maybe she should have followed Samar's advice, but even if she hadn't she didn't regret it. She caressed her belly. No, she didn't regret it.

Bass grabbed the phone. "We'll be at the rendez-vous point in 15 minutes."

"Bass? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry Kate. Raymond has everything worked out. He's always had."

Kate blinked a couple of times.

"What do you mean"?

"Red put this plan into place a couple of months after meeting you, way before he and you were together. He's always two steps ahead."

Kate looked out the window. Months before they were together? That meant that he knew all along. He knew that it would never be truly possible for them to be together. Suddenly she felt mad, betrayed. Then why had he fallen for her? Why had he let her fall in love with him? If it was doomed from the beginning why make her hope?

The car stopped and Bass looked at her. "This is as far as I go."

Kate looked outside and saw nothing. "You're leaving me here all alone?"

"No. He should be here any minute now."

"Who?"

Bass didn't answer but got out of the car and opened her door. He helped her out just as an SUV with tinted windows passed them and stopped a few feet away.

Bass took Kate in his arms. "Take care of yourself Kate."

"Take care of him".

"I will," he said as he let her go and moved his arm in the other car's direction. As she slowly walked towards the other car, he got back behind the wheel of his. She walked towards an unknown future, she was scared.

As she got closer, she saw the driver door open and a man came out of it. Tears rivered down her eyes as he walked towards her. He took her into his arms and held on to her as tightly as he could. He held her there as Bass nodded in his direction and drove off from where he had come from.

"I promised you I'd always be there for you and I never break a promise!"

They broke their embrace and he walked her to the door and helped her inside before getting behind the wheel and driving off.

Raymond's phone rang.

"The package has been delivered", said Bass.

"Thank you Bass. It's as it should have always been. Jacob will take good care of her."

 **Three years later:**

Julia Collins sat on the deck of her South Carolina home. It was a beautiful day in May. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. She caressed her belly as she read the Great Gatsby. She watched as a car drove up into the driveway.

She smiled and closed her book. Sounds of laughter were heard as the car doors opened.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy took us out for ice-cream!"

Julia looked at Luke, then at Emily as they walked up to the deck. "Really, wow aren't you guys lucky."

"I had chocolate", said Emily.

"And I had strawberry", said Charlotte.

The girls hugged their mom and sat down on the swing.

Julia smiled. "And what did you have?" she asked the handsome man in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her. "Chocolate chip?"

"You know me too well", he answered. He pulled a pint of ice cream from behind his back. "And I brought some back for you."

"My savior. You're just afraid that I'll ask you to get me some at 2 o'clock in the morning."

"A man should always be prepared."

He looked towards the front of the house. "Shoot, I forgot to get the mail."

"I'll go. I need to walk a bit. Why don't you go get the girls in the bath? I'll be right there."

"Come one girls, you heard mommy, off to the bath we go!" He grabbed both girls and walked into the house with the girls giggling.

Julia smiled as she walked slowly towards the mailbox. She opened it and grabbed the mail that was in it. She flipped through them as she walked back towards the house. There were a few bills, a postcard from the local baby shop congratulating her on the imminent arrival of Andrew, and finally a white envelope.

As she reached the deck and the front door, she opened the white envelope and pulled its content out.

She blinked a couple of times, then turned around and looked towards the road and its surroundings.

Inside the unmarked and unstamped envelope was a postcard of René Magritte's "The Promise", on the other side of the card "R." She gave a soft smile.

Raymond watched from behind a tree, Kate as she put the postcard back in the envelope and head back inside. He had been watching her all day. He had respected her privacy all these years. He had assumed that everything had gone as planned. That Kate and Jacob had gone to South Carolina where they had taken on their new identities, as husband and wife, and new jobs. He knew that they would be happy, that his daughter's would be happy raised by their mom and Jacob, the only dad that was known to them. He was happy to see that she was happy and in love, that's all he had ever wanted in the end. Although looking back, he realized that he had been selfish. He should never have made that deal with Jacob, he should have let Kate and Jacob be together from the start. So why did he do it? What had all of this brought him when he had been with Kate?

Freedom!


End file.
